Snape's Love Child
by Grantspride
Summary: On the first anniversary of lily's death, Snape escape's the castle to drown in his woes. Years later a new transfer student comes to Hogwarts to fulfill her grandfather's last request. She becomes entangled in the golden trio. With Hermione's help, Snape learns he has more in common with this young foreigner than he ever realized. Lets the chaos ensue! AU from 5th year
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(_October 31st, 1982. 1st anniversary of the first wizarding war_)

A/N: Please let it be known that I make no income off this piece of fiction and all rights to the characters/ World and story belong to Miss J.K Rowling. I will try to update once a week every Sunday or Monday. Also Pls Review! I live off your opinions and suggestions which inspire me to continue onward.

Snape sat in stony silence. Usually, he would spend the supper hour glaring at the students from the high table filling them with the fear of his fury. This night though differed from others. It was the first Halloween night after the dark lord had supposedly been vanquished. The tables overflowed with sweets of every kind and the open air was saturated with floating pumpkins and enchanted bats zipping about. Nothing, not even Snape's foul mood could put a dent in the children's joy and celebration.

This only made Severus even more indignant as the cheer around him poked unapologetically at his open wound. It only seemed as though it were hours ago that he held Lily Potter's cold body to him; crying out into the night sky in grief. He could not conceive how everyone seems to have so quickly forgotten Lily's sacrifice which resulted in their freedom today.

He sat there pushing the meal around his golden plate not able to ingest anything other than Ogden's finest in hope of dulling the ache in his soul. No longer able to stand it for another moment, Snape stood from the table and left the dining hall with a signature whoosh of his robes. He did not pause and rather then going to his refuge in the dungeons he turned left into the entrance hall and right out the door. He could not abide by the memories in the castle this night and intended to drown out the pain until the early morning hours. He will go to any and all establishments that would take his coin.

As he traveled the dark corners of London, Snape eventually found himself in front of White's. It was a secluded high-class wizarding gentlemen's club in Soho Lucius once introduced him to. He met a petit voluptuous Asian woman who had striking blue/purple eyes; Nothing at all like lily's. This woman, Kiko Miyazaki was on a diplomatic mission with her fiancé and father in England. Her fiancé left her in a waiting room near the entrance while he ventured further into the establishment with the British trade representatives and a few high-class hookers.

While this practice of business dealing is not uncommon in her Asian culture miss Miyazaki was humiliated to have it thrown in her face. She was offered refreshments via house elves as she waited quite a few hours for the "business dealings" to conclude and slowly stewed in her ire. Snape had noticed her when he entered and again spotted her a few hours later as he passed by on his way out. At this point, they were both very inebriated. Snape staggered as he approached the woman who was visibly upset. He politely bowed before her trying not to topple over much to Kiko's amusement. Snape softly kissed the back of her hand as was expected and introduced himself.

With polite niceties' met Snape asked her why she was so distraught. She took the opportunity to express her displeasure at the humiliation her Fiancé has exposed her to by having her wait here while he was being entertained. Snape was sympathetic to her woes and lamented how men seemed to fail in cherishing the women in their lives as they should have, as **_he_** would have if Lily were still here.

As they shared in their mutual pains and compromised inhibitions Kiko slyly propositioned the injured soul who paid her such kind attention. Kiko wished to strike a mutual slight to her fiancé as he had her. The two left together for a local Inn.

The light of dawn shone painfully clear as Kiko woke in bed the next morning with the dark hair Gaijin beside her. She quickly dressed and left a short note to Snape in the front hall expressing her embarrassment, thanks and best wishes, never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The glory all goes to J.K Rowling. no money was made here. The next few chapters will be mostly background information and character development to bring my OC to life. This will be a novel-length fanfiction so bare with me. Also, I have had major issues with formatting on this site so let me know if you see anything strange about how the story is arranged. When I post a chapter I do not see it the same way the reader does which is really frustrating. Lastly, Ayame WILL NOT be a mary sue! She will have some advantages that mark her as different but she will also have some weaknesses. Please let me know your impression of her overall personality. She is my first OC. This Fanfiction is rated mostly T right now but once the characters mature then so will the story! Pls enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Ayame Miyazaki stood in the rain on her family's estate. She held a vigil in the back southern garden against a large Sakura tree hidden from the view of the other mourners. The rain had begun last night as a light drizzle and has only increased in its rage. Mrs. Hayami thinks it may turn into a mid-summer Typhon by late afternoon. It did not matter though as Ayame would be long gone by then. Today was her last day in Japan. Ojiisan finally succumbed to his illness a few days ago leaving Ayame as the last living Miyazaki in the world.

It is the first time since she can ever remember having so many strangers in her home. Ayame was numb inside. She had to be otherwise she would be ferocious in her indignant anger toward the Yakuza in her grief. She was her mothers' shame and no one outside of what had been the Miyazaki clan and close friends ever knew of her existence. Her Ojiisan who had taken her in made sure it stayed this way not out of humiliation but for her safety. The Yakuza political faction saw her family as a threat that they could no longer abide by and years ago sought to end them with the deaths of her mother, Husband, and younger Half brother when she was 7 years old. Their deaths had supposedly made Ojiisan Fudo Miyazaki as the last of our kind. Little did they know!

Because of this Ayame could have no part in Her Grandfathers burial over the last few days as people trickled in to say their farewells to the end of a dynasty. Mrs. Hayami was a close friend of the family and the legal representative for Fudo and herself. She had been indispensable to him and now that he had passed away, she was Ayame's final lifeline.

At supper time yesterday, Mrs. Hayami revealed Ojiisan's last request and the plans he had set out for her now that he was gone. Fudo had enrolled Ayame into a British boarding school called Hogwarts so she may finish her education. Before this date, she had been homeschooled by a slew of secret-kept private instructors. Now though she would be entering 5th year along with the rest of her age group. School only began on September the 1st but Ayame had to leave before tomorrow morning. The public was expecting for Mrs. Hayami to announce Fudo's last will and testament in front of Japan's Wizengamot tomorrow night as the end of his bloodline and the loss of an official seat in the council. When this happens, her existence would become publicly known for the first time since her birth. Some of her secret sealed legal documentation would then be available to the public as well. Before the Yakuza could know of her existence, she must flee out of Japan, never to return. After the burial, Mrs. Hayami would collect her and travel with her to her new residents and settle her in. Fudo had purchased a large plot of wild land in the northern highlands of Scotland in a secluded valley hugging the far northern edge of the forbidden forest. Here he built her a new family estate as he prepared her for the future.

As Ayame watched the last sighting of the casket fall away into its' resting place she turned and quietly walk back into her private portion of the estate before any of the attendees spotted her. The rain had drenched her right through to her knickers and the soaked thong of her getas' which were beginning to chafe and blister between her toes. She slid open the shoji door and stepped onto the ancient wooden panels of the hallway. Sitting on a chair in the entrance Ayame's black silk summer Yukata with gold spider lily detailing would never be the same but she couldn't find the will power to care at that moment.

She bent over and pulled off the traditional wooden clogs (_aka-death traps_) and socks and slipped into a pair of black silk indoor slippers. Ayame didn't even bother to dry herself off with her wand as she walked down the hall to the sitting room to wait for Mrs. Hayami to appear. Hayami was to take Ayame away from all she had ever know right after she joined with her in the sitting room. Usually, Ayame would go to the library to relax but there was nothing left of it. The house elves had packed everything besides the essentials and shipped it off to Scotland only hours after Ojiisan died. She hadn't even noticed this until she had risen from bed for the first time yesterday morning after his passing braking her seclusion out of necessity.

Ayame settled herself at a traditional low horigotatsu table with a beautiful Koi fish peril inlay to wait. The cushion she sat on automatically became drenched as it soaked up some of the rainwater from her clothes. A hot cup of green tea appeared before her out of nowhere and Ayame curled her chilled fingers around the porcelain. Gazing into her mind's eye Ayame began to reminisce as she was want to do this past week.

The teacup in her hands reminded her of her birthday last year when grandfather had presented to her a mated pair of house elves to bond with for the rest of her life. One she named Sun for his bright orange gaze and the other she had dubbed Moon for her equally startling silver eyes. Ayame was sure this had been done intentionally by Fudo. He always had been very fond of balance and the heavens. This had only gotten worse as he had gotten older and a few years ago Ojiisan had taken her with him every night to lay offerings at the foot of a statue in the shape of a Kitsune (9 tail fox). He had told her he had been blessed by the gods with improved health in the shape of a Kitsume and they were duty bound to show their gratitude.

For the ceremony, Ayame had put her abundant and long, straight, silky black tresses into a braid which she then curled into a thick bun at the base of her head and had held it in place with two goblin silver ornate hair sticks her grandfather had given to her for her twelfth birthday. She pulled them out now causing her long braid to fall and tickle the small of her back. She looked down at the detailing of a water dragon pressed into the precious metal and found herself ever grateful for these small mementos to remember him by. She could hardly remember her mother anymore not that she knew her much to begin with and she never even got to meet her little brother before he had passed away. Her supposed stepfather was not even worth mentioning. Ojiisan Fudo Miyazaki was the closest it ever came for her in the way of a family and now he was gone. Thankfully she still had Mrs. Hayami who was her kind-of mother figure and main feminine influence in her life as she had grown up. She was distressed to learn this morning before the ceremony that Hayami would **_not_** be moving with her to the new estate in the Scottish Highlands.

"_But how is that even possible? What do you mean you're not coming? Who am I going to live with?_" Ayame demanded over the breakfast table.

Mrs. Hayami had gently finished chewing on her food before she calmly put down her chopsticks to soothe the girl "Ayame, you have actually been legally emancipated since you were 10 years old when your Ojiisan was first diagnosed with stomach cancer. You will be living by yourself with Sun and Moon for company over the summers. Other then the short summer holidays you will have the staff of your new boarding school looking after you and a castle full of students for company. I hear it's quite a breath-taking building. The headmaster and the British Ministry of Magic will be fully aware of your situation which also exempts you from the under-age magic restrictions by the way. Secondly, while I may not be living with you as I have in the past you know you can always reach me by owl. And finally, while dear Fudo-san may no longer be with us among the living he has had a large portrait painted in his likeness and hung in your new home. It holds the memories of his life and he will always be there for you if you ever need any advice or company. Do not worry yourself."

With that said and done Mrs. Hayami picked her chopsticks back up and continued to enjoy the meal. Ayame paused to consider what had been said. In truth she may have more company now then she was ever exposed to in the past and the summer month alone in the new manor may me a reprieve. After a moment of meditation Ayame slightly bow in Hayami's direction and offered a quiet thanks for her reassurance.

Ayame's introspection was disturbed as Mrs. Hayami slid open the Sitting room door and looked upon her. After a moment of silence, Hayami asked "are you ready to go?... I do not mean to rush you but there is much to do in England before the day is done and you are settled into your new home."

Ayame let out a long sigh and stood up abandoning the now cool cup of untouched tea. She smiled sadly at the older women, "in total honesty I don't think I will ever be ready to leave but I understand why I must."

Hayami noticed that Ayame's new yukata was soaked. She pulled out her wand and gently dried the delicate fabric saving it from ruination and topping it off with a slight warming charm before putting it back up her sleeve. Rather than say anything she just gave Ayame a gently reproachfully look and looped her arm around Ayame's leading her back down the hall towards the front entrance.

They both sat in a chair and Ayame begrudgingly went about putting the Getas' back on but Hayami motioned her to stop with her hand. Ayame sat back again and looked upon the older women with silent curiosity lifting her eyebrow in question. Rather than wearing a Kimono or yukata like Ayame, Mrs. Hayami wore a black traditional Hanfu which paid homage to her maternal Chinese ancestry. The upper garment is like a Kimono where it's left, and right halves cross over each other on a person's chest and are held closed by a sash at the waist and have long belled sleeves. Rather than finishing to the floor though it stops just at the rump and there is a lower garment or skirt that goes to the floor. Also, rather then wooden Geta as footwear the traditional Chinese shoes are comfortable slip-on fashion made from soft materials and are sometimes called Tai Chi Shoes.

As Ayame grew up she loathed how restrictive a kimono was. With Mrs. Hayami around wearing her flowing Chinese robes it was not long until Ayame copied her and reveled in the comfort and freedom of that type of dress. Also, Her Etiquette & Traditions professor was a right dragon and would blow a blood vessel whenever she saw Ayame imitating Mrs. Hayami's style choices. This further entrenched Ayame's preference with passive-aggressive glee. Over time it became a bonding point between the two women and a bit of an inside joke.

Mrs. Hayami lifted her upper garment and dug into a hidden pocket on her left hip. She pulled out a pair of Tai Chi slippers and a small drawstring purse that matched the pattern on Ayame's yukata.

She walked over to kneel in front of Ayame and gently took each of her feet slipping on the shoes. She then took the small draw-string purse and put the straps over Ayame's right hand to rest it on her wrist comfortably.

When this was done, she put her hand affectionately on Ayame's knees, looking into the young girls' eyes which were trying to hold back tears. "I know this is difficult for you little Hebi (_which was Fudo's pet name for her_) but it really is for the best. If you stayed in Japan you will be forever be looking over your shoulder and that is no way to live. Ever since you were little Fudo-san has tried to prepare you for the realities of the world and give you the best chance you have. Japan has always been temporary for you but in England, you get to build a true home. You will no longer have to hide or pretend to be anyone else other than yourself. You will have a sort of freedom in Europe you never could have had here. It's a daunting prospect but you're a survivor and I think you will get on in England better then you may imagine. It's a clean slate away from the phantoms that haunt your family. I am sad to see you go but so happy you have this chance. You will see. This will all be worth it in the end."

The two rose and embraced each other strongly and with less decorum then they would have usually allowed themselves. They did not know when they would meet again. Eventually, they separated and each pulled out a handkerchief from some unseen pocket simultaneously offering it to the other. They both laughed wetly at the coincidence. Once their faces were dried Hayami straightened her shoulders and went back to the business at hand.

"Now, the drawstring purse has been specially made for you and has multiple enchantments. The most important one being an undetectable extension charm. I have filled it with all your Important documentation, essentials like your coins and Visa, emergency potions, self-inking quill etcetera. It also has a weightless charm and you can change the color to match any outfit you may need. Must stay coordinated it's important! Finally, I think that everything. Did you need to collect anything else? Do you have your wand?"

Ayame gently smiled at Mrs. Hayami's efforts at youthful cheer to brighten the atmosphere and her endearing habit to monologue and think aloud. "yes, I think that's everything. My wand is on my wrist holster. Besides what you put in the purse the elves have taken care of everything else. Thank you, these parting gifts are lovely. I will cherish them."

Mrs. Hayami smiles at her in return. "wonderful. Here we are then, this cord is the portkey. Grab a hold of the other end. Our first stop is England's Ministry of Magic, London."

Just as Hayami was about to activate the portkey, the house elf Sun popped into the hallway in front of them holding a small golden cage. Fluttering inside of it was a beautiful golden Snidget chirping in delight at the sight of her mistress. "Wait, mistress! Do not forget little Chi."

"Of course! How could I have forgotten? Thank you, Sun. I look forward to seeing you in England. Take care for now." With that, Ayame looped the small ring on the top of the cage over her pinky and they were pulled away by the discomforting sensation of international portkey travel.

Up NEXT: the ministry of magic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Fun fact- the time difference between Japan and England is 9 hours. Also, I make no money off this and JK Rowling is the true genius**." Also, dialogue in bold is now to be considered Japanese."**

The two ladies stumbled into a rough landing in the ministry of magic in England. They appeared in an apparition point beside a large elaborate golden fountain depicting magical creatures in what was meant to look like unity. While Hayami successfully steadied herself Ayame was not so fortunate. She tripped backward, right into and an elegant blond witch who had been passing by crashing the two of them to the floor.

"OMPH!" declared Ayame as she landed sprawled across the witch beneath her. Above the tangled two was a tall regal man with a silver gaze similar to that of Moon's. He glared down upon her with frosty disgust. Griping his elegant cane in a white-knuckled grasp in his left hand, he dug the manicured nails of his right hand into her up arm bruising her flesh and flinging her off to the side freeing his wife from her weight. The atrium was a boisterous symphony of sound and activity as the first wave of ministry employees finished there shift for the day and began to make there way home.

Quickly Ayame picked herself off the floor in an effort not to get trampled. She dusted herself off and looked up at the indigent husband of the women she had toppled over. "You are bumbling a worm! Watch your step you sniveling ingrate!" The gentlemen Snarled at her as he dusted off his wife's graceful blue robes as though she had infected the women with her touch.

The women herself said noting as she adjusted, he coiffured blond updo and emotionlessly gazed upon her assailant as her husband defended her Honor.

Ayame bristled at the overreaction of the man and narrowed her near florescent blue/purple gaze upon the pair. This was not a good beginning to her life in England. She had barely just arrived and already it seems thing are not going well. Rather than restore angrily at the dramatics of the man Ayame pressed her lips into a fine line and demurely bowed to the two of them saying** "my apologies madam. I have never portkeyed before and did not expect the rough landing. Your husband is a right theatrical peacock of a fool. May the gods punish him with ill luck in the days to come for his obvious lack of manors and inflated self-worth." **

Observing this exchange Mrs. Hayami nearly chock in shock at her charges passive aggressive quip praying that neither of the pair understood Japanese. She had rescued little Chi's cage when it had slipped from Ayame's grasp during the fall. She quickly stepped forward the put a retraining arm across Ayame's shoulders as she straightened out of her bow. Hayami in turn slightly bowed her head in greeting at the pair now look at her. Thinking fast Hayami said " Konichiwa. Please forgive my charge here. She is new to England and does not speak English that well yet. She did not mean you any ill and the fall was an accident. Please accept our sincerest apologies. My name is Mrs. Hayami and this young lady here is Ayame Miyazaki."

The husband chose not to respond but instead sneered at the pair of them and glared down the length of his regal noise which was now pointed in the air. However, his wife's better refinement and social grace became apparent as she genially smiled at them and said "No harm done. Your apology is appreciated. Please allow me to welcome you to England. This is my husband Lucius Malfoy and I am Narcissa Malfoy. My husband is a member of the Wizengamot."

Mrs. Hayami now ignored the brute entirely but smiled in return at Narcissa. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for your kind welcome. I wish we could stay longer and become better acquainted, but my charge and I must be off. We're running late for a meeting. Thank you again and I wish you a good afternoon."

With a final quick polite bow to the couple, Hayami pulled Ayame down the hall and into a golden lift before anything else could be said. They retreated against the riling in the far-left corner and ministry employees squeezed in after them. The whole contraption jerked backward as it began its journey. Ayame was not fond of crowded spaces and gripped the gold bar to stay upright. She watched the colorful enchanted paper airplanes filtered in and out of the lift with each stop. Finally, the smooth feminine voice announced that they had arrived on level 4, The Department of Immigration and International Affairs and Hayami motioned that it was there stop.

With a grateful sigh of relief, she stepped out, free of the human sardine can. She pinched the bridge of her noise as was her habit when stressed and feeling the beginnings of a headache. Noticing the physical tick Hayami chose to refrain from mentioning the exchange in the lobby. Before entering the office proper on this level Hayami places a hand on Ayame's shoulder and gently instructed her, "Ayame I see you are beginning to feel the strain of the day. Drink the headache relief I packed for you before we go into the meeting."

Not one to speak unnecessarily, Ayame physically indicated her acquiesce with a gesture and summed the potion out of her purse with a silent accio.

To their mutual relief, the visit to the ministry went on without further complications. With the Immigration employee, they quickly finalized her new citizenship with little fuss and registered her address. Then they stopped into the Department of Magical Transportation and hooked up the estate to the floo network. Hayami signed her up for apparition lessons and licensing over the remainder of the summer to prepare her for the new school year. Last but not least they visited the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to register her rare familiar with the local government.

When they left the building and stepped out onto the London streets it was well after sundown. To their internal clocks, it felt as though it were only a bit past noon but it was obviously well past the super hour for the rest of Britain. Hayami pulled out yet another colored cord and face the younger girl. Instead of grasping the other end Ayame just eyed the blue piece as though it planned to bite her much to Hayami's amusement.

Chuckling she said "Sorry for the discomfort little Hebi but this is our only choice. I have never been to the estate so I cannot apparate us to the site. I'm quite excited to see it though. It has been a pet project of Fudo's for years now and he has been very secretive about it. I can only imagine what he has created. The construction actually only finished a couple of months ago supposedly. If all goes as Fudo has intended this final portkey should deliver us to the cornerstone of the property. I must finalize the wards and key you to them. So, buck up and grab the rope little miss!"

Ayame's curiously outweighed her hesitation and she grasped her half of the cord. They popped out of sight and reappeared at the corner of a massive stone wall with a peaked and tiled roof.

The two of them were monetarily left speechless. Only a few yards behind them was the beginning of the forbidden forest and the massive protective wall in front of them seemed to go on forever. Reaching tall to the skies Ayame could see a dense bamboo forest on the other side of the protective border. Sitting largely on the corner base of the wall was a massive piece of unrefined Jade. Powerful runes in multiple languages including some Kanji shimmered just below the surface of the stone.

"This looks to be the cornerstone of the property." Hayami murmured to herself. She withdrew her wand and checked over the work of the Rune Master Fudo had hired. She whistled out loud in approval to the intricacies she discovered. Silently Hayami created a hand full of fairy light to brighten her workspace and set out to activate the wards. Some time had passed before Hayami stood up again to address Ayame. "Ok, so everything is ready to go. All you need to do to finish is press your blood onto the piece of jade and except the task of a secret keeper for your home."

"My blood? Why is that? Ojiisan always said to be careful when I mix my blood with enchantments or potions."

"Yes, that's true and he was right to warn you but this time you don't need to worry. Among other things, there are some seriously extensive blood wards that need your blood to activate. You will feel them settle over you and you will always be aware of what happens in your home. It's a good thing too because I get the impression that this place goes on for quite a bit behind this wall. When that's done, I shall take your arm and cast the Fedelius enchantment. All you have to do to accept the responsibility of Secret Keep is respond in the end by saying 'so mote it be.'"

"the Fidelius charm? How does that work on a building?" Ayame enquired in confusion.

"well, you remember how Fudo-san used the fidelius charm to protect your identity with all of your professors? It's possible to do the same not just for an unspoken secret among allies but it can be used to hide the location of a building as well, making it unplottable. That is the charms more common use. You Grandfather was the unusual one which made it such an effective protective measure. Now, here is a piece of parchment with the address. If you want me to be able to go in with you after you need to share the location with me so I can see it. Do you understand? Are you ready?"

Ayame nodded in understanding and instead of replying she pulled out a small self-defense blade from underneath her Obi and cut a large opening into the pad of her thumb with little hesitation. Pressing the bleeding digit to the cool jade a bright light flashed from the runes and Ayame got a serious head rush. Hayami steadied her as she became acquainted with a new awareness in her mind.

Without even having to see it with her own eyes, Ayame became intimately aware of every corner of her new territory. It was nearly 2 square kilometers in size, all of which was surrounded by the large imposing stone wall. Most of the interior consisted of wonderfully lush gardens and forestry. They stood on the southwestern corner which had a large bamboo forest that stretched out some ways. A slim stone footpath winded through the trees until it opened onto the main house in the center of the property. Ayame could feel an abundance of wildlife flourishing in the greenery. Against the far northern side, she could sense an impressive tropical greenhouse with a hidden sub-basement underneath it. Multiple buildings and guest houses stood hidden among the brush on the eastern and western stretches of the landscape.

"Wow, Ojiisan really went all out. Incredible. Ok, let do the fidelius charm. I want to see this with my own eyes." Ayame announced one she came back to herself. Without permeable, Ayame thrust her wand hand out for Hayami to grasp.

Hayami, to the offered arm and held it in her grip. With a complex series of want movement she softly spoke the charm. When she was done, she looked expectantly at Ayame who the finalized it with the expected response "So mote it be."

A magical shock wave interacted with the cornerstone and quickly moved out from the epicenter. The golden light erased the property from view with its touch leaving behind the empty expanse of a grassy field.

Now with the massive wall out of the way, Hayami noticed a large lock at the far end of the valley embraced by the mountainous hills on the horizon. She quietly wondered at the natural beauty around her that was lip up to a by the gentle blue-gray light of the full moon. Ayame returned the piece of parchment to Hayami who read it and then proceeded to burn it. The wall was once again in view.

Tiredly Hayami stretched her back. Ayame sometimes forgot that she was an old widowed woman and felt a bit of guilt about having been so clingy and depended as of late. Hayami looked at her tiredly and said. "That was everything. The wards took more out of me then I had anticipated. I am sorry my girl, but I will not be joining you in your explorations this night. I need to return to Japan. I have another busy day ahead tomorrow and I sometimes forget that I need to rest my old bone. Forgive me."

Hayami softly held her young charge to her chest giving her final goodbye until they would meet again. Neither women knew when that would be.

Ayame softly kissed the older woman's cheek before releasing her. "There is nothing to forgive. Thank you so much, Mrs. Hayami. I would never have been able to survive all this without your guidance. Please go home and rest. You have more than earned it. I will be forever grateful for all you have done over time for Ojiisan and myself. When I settle in, I will send you an owl. Please let me know you are from time to time as well. I will miss you."

With one final squeeze, Hayami stepped back to give herself some space. "I will miss you as well child. Take care of yourself. Best of luck in the days to come." And with a pop, she was gone and Ayame was truly alone.

Suddenly Ayame felt as though she had no strength left. Exhaustion seeped into her very bones. She raised little Chi's cage and looked at the slightly frazzled bird within. "Quite the day we've had eh? I am so glad I still have you, my little friend. I'm sorry for all the rough transport but where finally home now. Why don't you come on out of there?"

The Sniget sang happily to her mistress and once freed began to flutter about after having been in her cage for most of the day. Ayame looked at the wall in front of her and began to ponder how she would get it. Just as the thought crossed her mind a large stone arched entry melted into view just right of the cornerstone.

Ayame walked through and onto the stone path of the bamboo forest. She instinctively knew just how much of a trek it would be to her quarters and nearly groaned out loud. Just as she began to despair Sun and Moon popped into existence before her.

They both respectfully bowed low to her. "Hello, Mistress. Welcome home. We are glad you have arrived safely."

"Yes, I am happy to see you two made it here safely as well. I need your assistance. Can one of you appirate me into my bedroom suit? I'm tired from the day and I will not be having any supper."

With no hesitation, Sun grabbed her hand and transported her to the Private Maters wing attached to the rear of the main house. Ayame was more the grateful to light her eyes upon the familiar massive European four poster bed with heavy midnight blue drapes. Ayame did not bother too look at anything else in her new surroundings. She kicked off her Tie Chi shoes, slipped off her yukata and unmentionables and buried herself under the soft duvet in the nude. She wandlessly closed the drapes and within minutes she was dead to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: I make no money off the and all story and character belong to J.K Rowling. Please review!

The next morning dawned early for Ayame. When she pushed open the drapes cocooning her bed it was still pitch black; the sun had yet to rise. Ayame felt around for her wand and was grateful to find the elves and stuck it under one of her pillows.

She silently cast Nox and the beautiful paper lamps standing sentry in the corners of the room aluminated the space with a comfortable golden glow. She slipped on her slippers and quickly shuffled across the floor to the decoratively painted fusuma doors opposite the bed hoping was the wardrobe. Instead, she found a beautifully appointed sitting room with a dark rectangular wooden coffee table. It was surrounded by an inviting midnight blue leather love seat and two matching leather wingback chairs.

Closing the doors, she walked over to her left opening another set of doors only to find a full-blown onsen. Its north-eastern Shoji screened walls were completely open to the outdoors with an amazing view of a corner zen Garden. She was definitely going to take a soak before dressing for the day. Swishing her wand at the fat corner faucet, she was satisfied when the hot water promptly began to pour into the massive pool cavity. It would take time for the onsen to fill so she continued her search for her wardrobe. Looking about the room, Ayame notices a pair of single panel sized fusuma doors tucked into the far left and right corners of the room, bookending the bed that sat between them. Ayame advanced to the one closet to her and was delighted to find a long walk-in dressing room.

Still, in mourning, Ayame selected a black upper garment with silver trimming for her Hanfu and the matching black underskirt. She completed it with the thick silver sash that would hold the ensemble closed and a matching lacy black bra and nickers.

Back into the bathing room and set her outfit, slippers, and wand on the available reciprocal stationed by the door. She walked over to the steaming pool and gingerly settled into its depts. Ayame took a towel from a wicker basket readily available beside the pool and placed on the underside of her head so she could comfortably lean back against and closed her eyes.

She soaked for some time gazing out into the view slowly watching the blackened night sky fade into the soft blue hues of the dawn. She contemplated how much had changed for her in such a short amount of time. Thinking of Fudo-san though made her all too aware of the hallowed place in her heart where he once had lived. Before she brought herself to tears Ayame sat up and summoned Moon.

"Good morning Moon. I hope I haven't woken you. No? good, I'm glad to hear it. I was wondering where you may have stored my potions for my morning ablutions?"

"Good morning miss." She squeaked in reply with a polite bow. She walked over to a frosted glass door across from the entrance Ayame had used to enter the onsen. Moon slid them open to reveal a recessed niche in the wall housing a mirror and an antique washstand. Stored on a shelf beneath the wide bowl were my homemade soaps and elixirs. With a wave her hand the jars lined up neatly beside my person.

"thank you, Moon. I should be dressed and ready for breakfast in the next half hour or so. If you can come back and lead me to the right room, I would be very grateful. Also, I know you and Sun refuse to eat with me at the table but maybe I could persuade you two to sit and have a cup of tea with me while I eat? Lastly, if at all possible, can you tell Sun I would like to try eating some of the more common British fairs. I want to know what to expect when I arrive at Hogwarts."

Moon shifted a bit in discomfort at Ayame's request for company. It was an ongoing point of contention between herself and the House Elves. Over time Ayame has whittled them down enough to sometimes share the table with her while she ate and periodically have a discussion with her. Ayame was forever fascinated by the way they saw the world and considered it a personal victory when she got them to open up to her a little and relax.

Moon was aware of this and wrung out her bat-like ears. This reaction was a definite improvement over the violent hysterics she used to have. Before popping away Moon begrudgingly agreed. "Yes, Mistress."

Ayame tried not to push them too far but she frightfully needed the familiar to carry her into this strange new world.

It was not long before she was dressed and pleated her long locks into its familiar fishtail braid. She had just finished adding the goblin silver bead at the tail of her hair when Moon reappeared.

Ayame was led through the final shoji door that had been on the right side of her bed and into a beautiful private dining room. Just like the onsen, the two furthest walls were opened up to the outdoors. Instead of a zen garden though she was greeted with the view of an orderly potions garden. The only furniture in the room was the same Pearl inlay horigotatsu table she had been seated at the day before.

She was eternality grateful this beautiful piece had made it to Britain and that it had been designated for her personal use. When she settled herself on a cushion, Moon and Sun appeared along with her breakfast. The two settled themselves across from her with matching cups of green tea.

"Good morning miss. I present to you want the English here call Kippers. Also, a pair of poached eggs, fresh slices of twelve-grain bread, butter and earl gray tea. The English often dress their tea with sugar and milk available to you on the tray here." Stated Sun imperiously.

Unlike Moon, Sun had a much easier time conversing with her. Sun saw her as a poor human in desperate need of his guidance and readily provided it whether she liked it or not. Luckily, she didn't mind. Still, though she couldn't yet get him to eat with her. All in good time.

Ayame began to dress her tea and found she liked 2 sugars with milk. As she began to eat the surprisingly tasty fair she asked, "Sun, has Mrs. Hayami left anything for me in regard to Hogwarts and what I am to expect?"

"yes, Mrs. Hayami-sama has left all the correspondence from the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts in your study as well as some files master Fudo-sama has left for you."

At this information, Ayame had to struggle to swallow the food in her mouth. "Ojjisan? Did he leave something for me? Mrs. Hayami said that he has a portrait here. Do you know where it is?"

"yes, Master Fudo-sama and the rest of the Miyazaki clan are hung in the main library."

"The whole Miyazaki clan? Does that include step-father?" Ayame asked with distaste crinkling her freckled nose.

Moon, who had been silent up until now chuckled softly. "No. _**His**_ portrait was stored in the sub-basement of the main house."

Step Father had been a right loathsome man. Not even the elves spoke of him with any respect. Ayame never even knew what his name was. Fudo-sama once told her that mothers' marriage to him was an old blood contract with another clan that had come calling. No one could have avoided it despite there best efforts. Therefore, mother still had to marry him even after her infidelity of which I was the product. However, luckily for me, step-father was not obligated to accept mother's bastard child so Ojiisan was able to adopt me himself. Fudo-sama always said he had been blessed by step-fathers ignorance the day he took me in.

* * *

Once breakfast was over the house elves lead her through the highly polished corridor to a corner study. The doors were dark heavy mahogany carved with an enchanted forest that seemed to sway in a summer breeze. Ayame watched the animated relief on the pocket doors and though she spotted a unicorn foul prancing between the trunks.

Once she had her fill of the beautiful craftsmanship, Ayame slid the door open to reveal a cozy study. The far back wall had a massive shoji window that took up 2/3rd of the space. On the right side was a single bookcase half empty decorated strategically with nick knacks.

The center of the room was dominated by a heavy wooden antique Writing desk with the same pearl inlay as her dining table. It was Ojiisan's old bureau! Even the matching cream leather wing back chair in front of it had been in Grandfathers office for as long as she could remember. Realizing that this was now hers nearly brought her to tears.

She crossed the room to the windows and opened them letting the first rays of sun filter into the office. Gleefully She sat in the black leather muggle rolling chair and tucked into the crevis under the desk. She patted the arms of the chair softly, smiling at how considerate and thorough Ojiisan had been. He had hated this muggle contraption but Ayame had loved it and when she lost patience while studying as a younger girl, she would proceed to spin around in it much to everyone aggravation.

Little Chi chose that moment to zip onto the room and sing softly in greeting to Ayame. She landed on an ornate little bird stand on the desk and promptly began to demolish the bird seed in the little bowl provided.

Next to Ayame's elbow was a silver tray holding a small pile of scrolls waiting for her perusal.

She picked up the first one and cracked open the wax Hogwarts seal.

Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizard)

Dear Miss. Miyazaki,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
enclosed a list of all necessary Books and Equipment. Term  
begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later  
than January 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Mandatory course Booklist:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
A History of Magic  
Intermediate Transfiguration

Booklist for your chosen electives:

Monster Book of Monsters  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
Ancient Runes Made Easy  
Rune Dictionary

Uniform:

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.  
(_Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions located in Daigon Ally is recommended_)

Other Equipment:

1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.  
5th Year Basic Potions Kit

It was clear to Ayame that she would have to spend most of the day today Shopping for her school supplies. She put aside the supply list and picked up the second scroll embedded with Fudo Miyazaki's personal crest. She reverently caressed the wax seal before shakily unrolling the missive.

_Hello, my Precious little Hebi,_

_If you are reading this then it means I have gone through the veil and have left you alone in the world. If all has gone as it should then you are sitting comfortably at the estate, I have created for you in England. Right now, you are only 10 years old. I have just returned from my pilgrimage where the gods have blessed us with a little more time together._

_When I am gone please do not forget to continue to give thanks to the Kitsune as we have begun to do. I would not have had the change to prepare you for when I passed on as I have if it were not for the foxes blessing._

_Tomorrow morning, I will be giving you the time turner Mrs. Hayami has gone to great lengths to acquire for us. I now wish to apologize for that necessary evil. You might not have understood it at the time but with that little golden device, I have stolen what was left of your childhood. I do not know yet how much you will have aged but please forgive an old man for his meddling. You do not know it yet but once you read this letter you will understand the true burned the manipulation of time can be. I hope all my efforts for you have become successful._

_I have planed it, so you finish whatever is left of your education at the prestigious boarding school called Hogwarts. I have done this for multiple reasons. Firstly, you need to create life long connections in England. Forget Japan, my dear. It has never done you any kindness and only sadness awaits you in our motherland. Hogwarts will be your opportunity to finally surround yourself with people you own age. No longer will ancient professors be your only companions. Please promise me you will try to make friends at this school._

_Secondly, some of the connections you make at Hogwarts will help you in fulfilling my last request which is this; Find your English family. When I die there will be nothing left of the Miyazaki clan. Someone so young should not have to walk this earth along. Blood is a strong tie that follows us throughout our lives. No one should be without it. We Miyazaki may be gone but your English father and his relatives are still out there._

_My final wish is that you collaborate with your new friends in this forging world and seek him out. Do this for me Little Hebi so that I can go peacefully into the afterlife knowing you are not alone in the world._

_Best wishes to you my dear and never forget how much I love you._

_Fudo Miyazaki_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before heading out to go shopping Ayame made a point of packing headache relief potion and calming draft into her new purse. After some exploration of her vast home, Ayame finally found the genkan. (_A/N: A genkan is a traditional Japanese entryway. The wood of the hallway stops at the edge of a recessed stone/tile or dirt floor where people put on and/or remove their outdoor footwear_.)

Rather then the traditional rectangular shape, the entryway was of a circular design. The wooden floors ended in a curved edge along the recess. Fudo-san had chosen beautiful white and black marble for the stone floor in a magnificent repetitive rune pattern. If she was reading it correctly anyone who entered the main house must be free of ill intent or suffer some as-of-yet unknown consequence. A beautiful matching marble fireplace stood on her right with a jar of floo powder sitting on its mantel.

Ayame slipped into the same black shoes gifted to her the day before and stepped through the green flames to the Leaky Cauldron.

Coming through to the other side Ayame took a moment to spell away the excess soot from her journey. Looking about the strange establishment, Ayame wondered how to access the market place from here.

A short, bald and wrinkled older man from behind the bar barked at her "Hey little lass, move your rump before someone bowls you over!"

Ayame quickly complied and settled into a seat in front of the offended employee. "My apologies sir. I'm new to these parts and someone told me I could reach Daigon Alley from this establishment? Could you point me in the right direction?"

"The name is Tom missy. I'm the owner of this place just so you're aware. Welcome to England. Your quite young to be out on your own aren't ya? I'm guessing you're doing some school shopping for Hogwarts? Well, you're not the only one. It'll be a zoo out there before long. I suggest you get your shopping done before the noon day rush if you can. You can enter Diagon ally through the courtyard in the back. Just touch your wand to the warn out brick beside the dust bin three times and it should open up for ya. Best of luck."

Ayame politely bowed to the helpful owner and left to follow his directions. It was still early yet when she stepped out onto the street. Stores were only just opening and getting ready for the influx of students that were to come. Ayame quickly marched down the ally. Unknown to her, she walked with the same grace and purpose as a certain infamous potions master. If anyone intimately familiar with the man had spotted her just then, they may have been able to discern the familial connection between the two from that alone.

The first stop she made was to the impressive Gringotts Bank. At the ministry the day prior Mrs. Hayami reminded her that she needed to check with the goblins to make sure all her worldly assets had transferred over to England successfully.

Passing the two goblin safeguarding the entrance in full armor, Ayame approached one of the tall daises and addressed the Goblin stationed there.

"Good morning to you sir. I was wondering if you could possibly be of assistance?"

It was some time before the sharped tooth creature designed to respond. When he looked up from the ledger he had been writing in, he eyed Ayame with suspicion and asked in a deep tenor, "Do you have your key?"

"No. Not as of yet. My name is Ayame Miyazaki. My legal representative Mrs. Hayami has recently transferred the whole of my ancestral assets to Gringotts from Japan. I am here to finalize the new vault and acquire the key you have requested. I was told a Goblin by the name of Griphook would be my family accountant."

"wait here. I will summon him." Was all the creature said in reply.

It wasn't long before another Goblin appeared and motioned for her to follow. She assumed this must be Griphook. He led her to a mining cart and indicated that she was to clime in. Without any warning, the cart speeds off at break necking speeds.

Down and down they went into the bowels for the bank. It was some time before they came to rest at one of the lowest levels. Stepping off the cart they walked down a long cavern hall immaculately kept. On both the left- and right-hand sides of the cavern they passed massively imposing vault doors with family crests dominating the faces of the doors.

Further down the hall, they walk until they stopped at a dead end that held two of the largest doors she has seen yet. The vault door on the left had a large shield carved into its face with an ornate M on it. Twin dragons flanked either side of the shield and the motto "Anctimonia Vincet Sempe" was inscribed just beneath it.

The vault door on the right was blank. Griphook approached this one. "We are at the lowest levels of the bank. Here is where we house our most Affluent accounts. Until today the Malfoy's were the wealthiest family of the British Isles; but no longer. We Goblins are honored to serve your family. May your gold multiply." These were the first world the short man chose to speak to her.

Ayame was momentarily struck dumb. She had problems processing what that reality could mean. She had always been aware the Miyazaki's were well off but never really understood to what extent. Ojiisan had live very well for himself but he had always been very humble in his bearings. You never would have guessed the extent of his wealth by looking at him. This was an attitude he had passed onto his granddaughter and Ayame was uncomfortable with the idea that the public might learn this truth.

When she gathered herself Ayame politely bowed low before the goblin. "I am most honored to have Gringotts house my family fortune. May your gold grow in return. I would ask of Gringotts a boon. I choose to keep the truth of my assets a closely guarded secret. If anyone is to ask who this vault belongs to please keep them ignorant of my family and its wealth. As far as anyone should know these Malfoys you mentioned are still the richest in Britain."

Griphook Smiled reveling his razor-sharp teeth. "So, it shall be child. You are wise for one so young. Now, if you are to link with the vault door you must place your life's blood on its surface. If you are who you say you are your family Crest or symbol should appear on its surface." That said he provided an ornate ceremonial dagger and offered it to her.

"_These English are fond of there blood magic."_ Ayame thought to herself. She took the offered dagger and cut the same thumb as she had yesterday afternoon and pressed it to the cold metal.

It took a moment but the Miyazaki Kamon of three entwined Spider lilies bloomed on its surface. _(A/N: Japan does not really have family crests like there European counterpart. They have simple geometric symbols usually formed into a circle called Kamon to represent their bloodlines.)_

A small golden key was spat out by the vault onto the floor at there feet and a matching keyhole appeared.

Griphook picked up the key and attached it to a delicate golden chain he produced from his pocket. Turning to Ayame he exchanged the dagger for the key. "Congratulations Lady Miyazaki."

Ayame nodded in thanks and strung the golden chain around her neck. With the proper identification complete the vault door silently opened to the pair. Inside bright torches burst into life reflecting brilliantly on the mountains of gold. Ayame was too short to see overtop all the gallons but she could tell the vault went in deeper for quite a way. On the left and right sides of the chamber were countless shelves housing priceless artifacts/heirlooms and manuscripts. On the bottom rungs of the shelves were large chests. She opened the closest one and found orderly glass boxes housing the most beautiful Jewelry she had ever seen.

As she perused the glass boxes, she came across a particularly breath-taking piece. It was a delicate necklace made of goblin silver with a Miyazaki spider lily pendant. The signature tips of the flower housed tiny little rubies which was coincidentally her birthstone. It was paired with ruby studded earrings housed in matching goblin silver. She decided she would take this to wear for her first day at Hogwarts.

Ayame withdrew her enchanted coin purse and filled it with over 1000 gallons. She did not know when she would be here next and did not like the idea of riding the rickety mining cart again anytime soon.

Placing the coins back in her purse Griphook locked up and escorted her back to the surface. Rather than returning her to the front lobby he led her to his personal office. The two sat down over tea and spent quite some time going over her accounts in detail. By the time they were finished, it was nearly noon. Griphook had set her up with multiple investments both local and foreign to increase her assets even further. Of course, he himself would be charging her a small percentage in all generated revenue as her liaison. A goblin never failed to make himself a profit in all things.

* * *

When Ayame left the bank, she was disappointed to find the ally as busy as Tom had predicted. After crunching numbers and signing contracts all morning she was beginning to get yet another headache. Before braving the crush of bodies Ayame drank the potions she had prepared for just this eventuality.

From the steps of the bank, Ayame could see a sign indicating Madam Malkin's and decided to make that her next stop. When she stepped into the shop, she was quickly greeted by a short feisty woman in mauve robes. The store was obviously at the height of its foot traffic. Usually one would expect her to be at her wit's end, but it was obvious the Lady was in her element.

"Hello dear, Welcome to Madam Malkin's. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello, Madam. I am here to purchase a new school uniform for Hogwarts. Your store came recommended."

"Of course, no worries dear. Step right onto the stool in this room over here. I'll be right with you." With that, she left in a whirlwind to finish with the client she was currently servicing.

Ayame stepped onto the stool as instructed in the curtained off room and waited. It wasn't long before Madam Milkin returned to address her. "Now, which is your house?"

"None yet. This will be my first year at the school. I'm a transfer student."

"Right." Mrs. Milkin said in reply and with a flick of her wand her enchanted measuring tape began to wind around the girl.

When that was finished Mrs. Milkin exchanged Ayame's clothes for a demo uniform. "There. How does that feel?" she asked.

The blouse and sweeter were just fine but Ayame was unaccustomed to such a short skirt. "everything feels good Madam but if I could inconvenience you, could you possibly extend the skirt to ankle length? I am not comfortable with it being so short."

After some fiddling Mrs. Milkin had her all set, Ayame had ordered seven sets instead of the recommended three in the Hogwarts letter. Knowing how well off she was now Ayame did not hesitate to improve upon the uniform. The skirt was lengthened, and the regular cotton of the skirt and oxford sweater was replaced with Cashmere wool. The white blouse was replaced with softies of silks as was the tie. The winter scarf, gloves and hat were to be knitted with Angora. All the uniforms were to have the self-ironing and stain resistant enchantments added to them. The winter cloak was to be made with angora as well but also lined with Acromantula silk. The two of them were on a roll. Mrs. Milkin informed her that she could order in special goblin silver clasps for the winter cloaks that would change into her house emblem once she was sorted. Ayame told her to add it to the list. Ayame had Madam Milkin also specially design a set of satin blouse and pants sleepwear and matching satin overcoat. They were to have same enchantment as the uniforms to transform them into her house colours and swiftly order seven set of them as well.

The last piece of the ensemble to be ordered was the shoes. Recognizing a cash cow when she saw one, Mrs. Milkin informed her that students brought their own shoes as long as they were black.

"I could not tell you how many times the parents of Hogwarts students owl me over the school year to replace shoes that got ruined from a potions accident. I Highly suggest avoiding any future headaches now and purchase dragon hide boots. Its what any good potions Mistress should have." Coaxed Mrs. Malkin. Needing no further encouragement, the two of them designed a pair of delicate Victorian heeled boots which laced up 2/3rds of the way to her knee. The interior would have soft lambs' wool for comfort and warmth and the exterior would be made of Hebridean Black dragons' leather. Ayame requested two pairs just in case.

"WONDERFUL! It was a pleasure doing business with you Lady Miyazaki! Please, don't be shy to owl us any time if ever you need anything! Everything should be owled to your home by the end of the week." said Mrs. Malkin once everything was said and done.

When Ayame left the shop, she was almost 200 gallons lighter. For a briefly moment Ayame wondered if by having visited the vault she had inadvertently created a monster. But then the moment passed and Ayame walk onto her next destination.

Ayame went to Potage's Cauldron Shop for her standard pewter cauldron and subsequently purchased a slew of top-quality potions equipment from silver portions knives of various sizes to gold, silver, copper, and platinum stirring rods.

Next, she moved onto the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary where she got her standard 5th-year potions kit and then added wide range of additional expensive and exotic potions ingredients. Just in case, right? Her fifth errand that afternoon was in Flourish & Blotts. She picked up all the required course books and a few extras that had caught her interest. These included Advanced Charms, Magical Theory and Spell Crafting, Hogwarts A History, A beginners Guild to medi-wizardry and an alternate Defense the Dark Arts textbook. The DADA textbook on the school list left much to be desired. She still bought it, but it left her wondering about the professor who put it on the book list, to begin with.

Following this, she entered Scribbulus Writing Implements where she purchased a range of self-inking quills and ordered a large stack of monogrammed parchment showing Initials and family Kamon to be delivered. She purchased the rest of her supplies at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment including her trunk and finally decided she should head home.

All her numerous purchases had been shrunk and stored into her purse. She was endlessly grateful to Mrs. Hayami for gifting it to her and decided she would promptly write her a thank you letter when she returned home.

On her way back to the Leaky Cauldron crossed in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium slowed. Well….. If she was going to send an Owl she going to need and one to begin with, wasn't she? That decided, Ayame changed course and entered the noisy building. She was greeted with cages on top of cages and a shop attendant covered on every kind of feather known to man. Telling herself sternly that this was the last purchase of the day Ayame took her time and view the wide variety of owls and birds.

In the end, she decided on two. One she purchased was a tall and slender, brown and white Burrowing Owl. She Jokingly christened him "Timon" like the Lion King Character due to there similarities. He would be used for any local missives. Sadly, Timon was not strong enough to travel all the way to Japan so on the recommendation of the employee she purchased a beautiful Barn Sallow. Though he was small he was mighty, and the clerk said they were the best for cross Atlantic messages. He had stunning metallic blue feathers with a white underbelly. She named him "Azurite" like the precious stone in honor of his plumes. Once all the necessary equipment and bird feed was purchased, she left with a new birdcage in either hand.

When she finally made it to the Leaky and from there, home, she was subconsciously surprised to have any coin left on her person.

She didn't have a problem… not at all.

A/N: Up next is when the real fun begins. To Hogwarts, we go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: it all belongs to the queen J.K Rowling

Over the last few weeks of the summer, Ayame spent her time exploring the expansive gardens and forests on her property. One afternoon Ayame discovered not one but two different potions lab. The larger of the two was the whole of the hidden basement under the greenhouse.

The second was a smaller one in the basement of the main house. The central courtyard of the main house was a massive pond brimming with life. When she entered the potions lab of the main house, she was greeted with a spectacular sight. The farthest wall from the door was entirely made up of glass. She could see the entire underwater world of the pond in the courtyard. It was breathtaking. It was her second favorite room.

Her absolute favorite room out of all of them had to be the library. It was a long and wide room with the ceiling made up entirely of a stain-glass mosaic. A long hall bisected the room with rows of bookcases on the right and left sides. In-between the stack you could find mahogany reading tables tucked into alcoves with green stain glass reading lights for when it got dark. At the far end of the room was a comfortable reading lounge. The space had a large beautiful green Persian area rug and black leather love seat. Two winged back chairs sat across from the couch to match, all of this placed in front of a large fireplace. Above it, in the place of honor was Fudo Miyazaki's portrait. She spent a good portion of her third official day in England talking to him about everything and anything.

Form their conversation it was clear Fudo-san knew pretty much nothing about her biological father. The portraits of the rest of her relatives were on the left and right walls of the lounge but they were unsurprisingly silent whenever she was in the room much to Fudo-san's irritation.

Ayame's familiar little Chi was angry with her because of the interlopers Timon and Azurite she had purchased while at Diagon Ally. She had to leave out golden fairy nectar to lure her out and then proceed to spoil her and lavish her with attention before she was eventually forgiven, the stubborn little chit.

Besides that, she penned her first letter to Mrs. Hayami sending Azurite on his maiden voyage across the Atlantic and tried to read all the books she purchased before the start of term. Time seemed to fly by and before she knew it, she was on the train to Hogwarts.

The train ride from King cross station to Hogsmeade was idyllic. She shared a compartment with a group of first years that kept to themselves. She could tell how nervous they were. When the trolley witch appeared, Ayame took the liberty of purchasing a bunch of sweets and snacks in an effort to ease there angst. Softly they thanked her and Ayame kindly winked at them in reply.

While they tried to contain their chocolate frogs and exchanged cards Ayame gently sucked on a sugar quill and went back to reading her Magical Theory and Spell Creation textbook. 2/3rd of the way there a little blond girl struck up the courage to ask Ayame if she could hold Little Chi who was nestled into the crook of her neck.

Smiling gently Ayame handed Chi into the reverently cupped hand of the little girl. The little girl cooed gently at Little Chi who soaked up the adore like a sponge much to Ayame's amusement. She charged the group to look after her while Ayame left to go change into her uniform. Just as she expected the dragon hide boots were pure bliss.

Stepping off the train in Hogsmeade, the older students all looked at her oddly. She ignored their stares and followed the first years to group around a giant, wild hair outdoorsman that was waving them down. He looked to be dressed in animal skins which he must have sewn together himself.

Looking at her Hagrid said "eh, Dumbledore said I'd 'ave 'n older one this year. It must be you then eh miss? Me name is Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Welcome."

With that, he led them off to the shore of the Black Lake and they all settled into the boats. The little blonde girl from earlier shared a boat with her as she still had little Chi in her hands. Some of the firsties screamed in fright when a large tentacle broke the surface of the water. Thankfully Ayame had been expecting it after reading Hogwarts A History and so she wasn't startled. Her companion yelp startled the Snidget and so little Chi returned to her place on Ayame's shoulder.

Soon after Professor McGonagall was leading her group of charges through the doors into the Great Hall to be sorted. Ayame followed holding up the rear. Ayame instantly fell in love with the room once she saw it. She couldn't take her eye off the artistry of the enchanted ceiling. While she gazed up into the artificial night sky she began to hear people begin to gossip about her from the tables.

"who is that?" "I don't know."  
"Why is her skirt so long? Is that even _allowed_?"  
"Is that a Snidget on her shoulder? Aren't they illegal?"  
"What's she doing with the firsties?"  
"Look how long her hair is!"  
"look how pale she is. Is she sick?"

And on it went but Ayame ignored it and maintained an air of serenity watching as the little ones were sorted. Finally, McGonagall called out "Miyazaki, Ayame."

As Ayame approached the stool a hush fell over the hall. She looked out over the crowd as the hat was placed upon her head.

"Hmm," said a wizened voice in her ear. "What do we have here? It has been centuries since we've had a transfer student. You're a complicated one. Barely 16 and yet so much loss in your life. Where to put you? Lots of bravery I see and a sharp mind as well. Cunning…. very cunning. Slytherin perhaps? Follow your forefathers? No. Hmm, perhaps Gryffindor. You can nurture your lions' heart in that house. Not there either eh? _Where_ do I put you?"

The hat took nearly a full minute to deliberate before it shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

The table dressed in blue and bronze erupted into a standing ovation as she stepped down from the platform. looking for a place to sit, she noticed a white-blonde haired girl being given a wide birth in the middle of the table. Ayame chose to sit beside her and introduced herself. "Hello, my names Ayame."

The girl turned to her smiling serenely. "Hello. I'm called Luna. Welcome to Ravenclaw. Are you a first year?" She said in a sweet-tempered voice.

Ayame smirked at the question. "No. I'll be starting my 5th year. I was homeschooled before."

"oh. I see." She replied. "I'm starting 4th year myself."

Before they could say anything else to each other the headmaster began his opening speech.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast, I have a few announcements to make. For you first years, please note the forbidden forest on the school grounds is just that, forbidden. Also, I would like to Introduce a new member of staff. The ministry was kind enough to send us Dolores Umbridge, the Ministers Undersecretary to serve as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Now I-"

"A-hem hem."

Before the Headmaster could continue, he was interrupted by a short, frog-looking pink monstrosity of a woman who stood up at the head table. Her high was not increased by much. Looking upon the woman, Ayame instantly understood the horrible book chose for that class. She was not looking forward to it.

Umbridge stepped out from behind the high table and addressed the students as though she were a politician at a political rally, pacing back and forth on her stubby little legs.

_"Thank you, Headmaster. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts have brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."_ (Speech quoit copied verbatim from wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Order_of_the_Phoenix)

With forced geniality, Dumbledore said "Thank you, Dolores. Everyone please, enjoy the feast!"

All at once, the tables were groaning with the weight of the food. It all smelled divine and Ayame wasn't sure where to begin. With her stomach still in knots from the stress of the day, Ayame settled with some steamed vegetables and spiced cooked salmon. When it was time for students to return to their common rooms Luna was kind enough to lead her to the Ravenclaw tower. When they solved the riddle presented to them by a bronze eagle-shaped door knocker, the guardian of the tower let them into a wide, airy room with beautiful teal carpeting and matching furniture. On one side of the room was a deep alcove with a built-in library bursting with books. Beside this stood a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. To finish off there was a roaring fireplace with some students already sitting on cushion in front of it with books open and a delicately painted domed ceiling made to look like the night sky.

Luna indicated that the entrance to the dormitories was hidden behind Rowena's statue. The girls went up the left and the boys on the right. Fifth-year girls' bed would be on the 5th landing up the stairs.

Ayame thanked her kindly and wished her a good night. It had been a trying day and all she wanted to do now was sleep.

When she arrived in her room, Ayame found that there were only two other girls in her year. They turn to look at her as she enters. "Hello. I'm Cho Chang." Said the pretty Asian girl with a shy tone.

The second girl had shoulder length curly auburn hair who put a possessive hand on Cho's shoulder. "I'm Marietta Edgecombe."

Ayame bows politely in greeting and introduces herself. "I'm Ayame Miyazaki."

After they had introduced themselves there was a short period of awkward silence. Marietta just turned without another word to continue unpacking her trunk. With an uncomfortable smile to Ayame Cho does the same.

Ayame turns to look at what must be her bed. It's a generously sized four poster bed with heavy teal drapes with bronze cords holding them open. Her comforter is teal as well, but the sheets underneath are bronze. The pillowcases are predictable teal as well but with bronze trim and the Ravenclaw, emblem stitched in the center of them.

First thing first. Ayame pulls out Little Chi's bird stand and feeder and set it on her nightstand. The Snidget chirps happily and flutters over to roust. Next Ayame uses her wand to float her school trunk onto the bed making it more accessible for unpacking. Beside the nightstand is a small writing desk. Ayame opens the top and stored all her writing equipment, quills, and school books into its depts before closing it again. On the other side of the bed is her wardrobe. She quickly spells all the clothes from the trunk to neatly store themselves away.

Lastly, Ayame pulls out a small jewelry case and set it beside Little Chi on the nightstand. She removed her ruby studs, spider lily necklace, and the silver bead from her braid to be placed inside. From her newly stocked wardrobe, she pulls out her nightclothes Which turned teal and bronze just as they were expected too. After a quick shower, Ayame crawled into bed and closed the curtains plunging herself into darkness.

* * *

Over the next month and a half, Ayame keeps mostly to herself. She would spend most of her time getting to know her classes and the castle, adjusting to the day to day. So far Ayame has made no true friends in her house or otherwise but she watches and listens to the gossip and activity around the castle closely.

In the afternoon she would sit at a table in the library to work on homework. From her vantage point, she could see the petit bushy haired brunet who was friends with the potter boy the Daily Prophet keeps doing its best to smear. All was quiet.

Then suddenly things changed. When Ayame entered her bedroom one afternoon, she noticed Marietta and a couple of fourth-year girls giggling around in a close-knit circle.

Upon closer observation, Ayame realized they had a pile of "loony" Lovegood's clothes and books in front of them which they were currently in the process of defacing with slurs and multi-colors ink stains.

Ayame lost it on the group going full Gryffindor on their asses and tossed them out of the room. From that moment on Marietta became a sworn enemy and Ayame became a pariah of her house alongside Luna. Ayame wasn't too concerned. She found the students of Ravenclaw to be a little too self-serving and snobbish for her liking and completely spineless. It was no great loss to her. Ayame took the time to pre-emptively use multiple charms to lock and protect her personal effects against retaliation. Woe is the consequence to anyone who tried to force them open. It was all very Slytherin of her.

Upon the study Luna's property, it was found to be completely unsalvageable. Ayame promptly sent off an owl to both Madam Milkin's and Flourish and Blotts for replacements.

A couple of days later when the packages arrived Ayame took Luna aside and presented her with her ruined property and its replacement apologizing for her roommate's appalling behavior. She made her first friend out of Luna that day. The underdogs of Ravenclaw had to stick together after all.

Together the two of them went to put Luna's new things away in her room. Ayame warded Luna's things in a similar fashion as she did for herself. Luna protested a little at some of the nastier spells but Ayame would not hear of it. They spend the afternoon on Luna's bed getting to know one another better and perusing old back issues of The Quibbler.

That night when Ayame prepared herself for bed she spied Marietta applying some burn slave to her blistering fingers shooting her a loath filled glare from across the room. It took everything Ayame had to suppress her victorious smile.

* * *

In mid-October, a few days before the first Hogsmeade weekend Luna skipped gaily over to her table in the library and settled in across from her.

"Hello, Ayame."  
"Hi, Luna."

Are you excited about the Hogsmeade weekend? Do you have your permission slip signed?" Luna inquired.  
"Yup. All set to go. Not sure what I plan to do when I get there. A lot of people have mentioned a pub called the Three Broom Sticks. Would you like to go with me?"

"Hmm, I'd love to Ayame, but I have a secret meeting to go to first. Will you join me and if there aren't too many nargles we can stop and the three Broom Sticks after." Announced Luna peacefully.

Snorting, Ayame replied "Luna. Your meeting won't be very secret if you go telling people about it. I don't mind going along but are you sure I would be welcome?" Eyeing Luna shrewdly she though out loud. "Let me guess, it has something to do with that Potter boy I'm guessing? There is quite a bit of misinformation floating around about him. Do you trust him, Luna?"

Luna smiled sweetly, "Yes Harry's nice. He's had a bit of a hard time since coming to Hogwarts. It reminds me a bit about your own past. I think you'll find you have quite a bit in common. They said it would be ok if I invited you along."

"ok. I'll meet you in the great hall for breakfast on Saturday and well head down together afterward."

Ayame didn't need any more encouragement. As she got to know the girl these last few weeks, she learned Luna had a sharp 6th sense about people that border on clairvoyant. She knew she could always go to the younger girl if she needed an insightful opinion about an issue or situation. To summarize; Luna's word was gold.

A/N: Up Next; Drama in the Hog's Head Inn


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When the time came, Luna and Ayame walked out to head down to Hogsmeade with a large crowd of students. Before either of them got very far Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Miss Miyazaki. Do you have your permission form?"

Ayame pulled out the piece of parchment and handed it over. Taking it in hand McGonagall gave it a cursory glance and then paused.

Her face took on a sharp look of disapproval as she looked back up at Ayame, "Miss Miyazaki, this is not acceptable. You cannot sign your own permission slip! I'm afraid you cannot go into the village today."

With a bit of irritation at her tone, Ayame responded "Actually Professor, I can sign my own form. You could check with my head of house or the headmaster if you like. I'm legally emancipated. If you want, I could have My lawyer in Japan get in touch with you as well."

It was clear the professor thought she was full of crap. "I will do just that young lady. If I find it is not as you say you will be serving detention with me every Hogsmeade weekend for the rest of the school year. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, professor."

McGonagall was baiting her. With the dire threat hanging overhead she expected Ayame to confess to her crime but much to the surprise of everyone Luna and Ayame turned to continue there way down to the village.

Ayame was disgruntled with the public confrontation. She had wanted to keep her legal status to herself but now because of the professor, it'll be around the whole school by the lunch hour. "Sigh…"

* * *

The two of them were the last to arrive and so they took some chairs in the corner to watch the proceedings. Just as she had predicted, Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, and Hermione Granger were leading the group.

At first, Harry got frustrated with a few dissidents in the crowd who kept trying to throw the conversation off topic. It was clear more then one person saw the half-baked newspaper of England as gospel. Once Harry shot them down, he rolled into an impassioned monologue as to the misguided efforts of the ministry and the unavoidable doom of Voldemort hanging over their heads. It was all quite well done. By the time he was done he had everyone sucked in, even Ayame.

Everyone lined up dutifully to sign the sheet Hermione provided. Ayame intentionally made sure she was the last to do so. When her turn came up, she approached the table and for a slight moment she could have sworn she saw the parchment take on a glow from the corner of her eye.

She hesitated with the quill and looked up at Hermione who had been supervising the task.

"This is enchanted isn't it?" Ayame accused with a slight smirk.

Quickly Hermione looked about the dingy room with a momentary panic. She relaxed slightly when she realized everyone else had already gone. Shuffling her feat Hermione confessed "Erm… Yes, it is. If you sign the parchment and later betray the secret of the group to the staff, you will get painful boils across your face as a consequence." Hermione finished by crossing her arms over her chest defensibly as though daring her to say anything.

"Clever." Was all Ayame said in response and signed the parchment throwing Hermione off slightly.

Luna approached them when she was done and asked, "Did you still want to go to the three broomsticks Ayame?"

"Yes." She replied and looked at Hermione. "Hermione I was hoping you and your friends Ron and Harry might join us? I'm new to England and I have some things I would like to ask you three about which you might be able to clarify for me. Would you three be willing to have lunch with Luna and I at the Three Broom Sticks? It would be my treat."

The three of them bunched together to quickly deliberate among themselves before they agreed.

* * *

Not long after, all five of them found themselves in a corner booth at the other bar. They all ordered a butterbeer except for Ayame who opted out for a cup of tea. As they waited for lunch to arrive, they began their discussion. Harry was the first to speak. "so… Hermione said you had some questions for us?"

"Yes, I do. I'm not sure where to start though in all honesty. Since coming to Hogwarts, I have been trying to get a pulse on the social and political climate here in Britain. So far as I understand it, a terrorist group following a radical dark wizard calling himself Voldemort from the '80s has returned. Your newspaper and Minister of magic are useless and the whole point of contention boils down to a person's so-called blood status. Have I got it right so far?"

The three of them nodded while Luna looks off into the distance humming gently to herself.

"Ok, on top of that no one has anything planned. Everyone is just sitting on there hands and they all expect a 15-year-old boy to somehow miraculously defeat this adversary because it's been predicted to happen. No offense."

At this point, Ron became red in the face and spat out some butter beer while he shouted at Ayame. "Harry will defeat Voldemort! He's the chosen one! You don't know anything! And the Order is working against Voldemort, not sitting on there hand!"

Hermione quickly cast a Muffilo before any of the other patrons overheard anything else. She used a napkin to mop up the mess Ron made of the butterbeer on the table. Harry pulled Ron back down into his seat and Hermione gave Ron a reproachful look.

Next, their lunch promptly appeared before them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Hot turkey sandwiches with chips but Ayame and Luna chose grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup and crackers.

After taking a bite of his sandwich and swallowing Harry went on to say, "Yeah that about sums it up. Said like that I can see how strange it must all seem to an outsider. When I was little Voldemort came to my house and killed my parents. He tried to kill me, but the curse was reflected back to him somehow and destroyed him or so we thought. I've had this scar ever since. The death eaters are a bunch of old pureblood families who want to wipe out Muggle-borns like Hermione here. They claim that Muggle-borns are muggles that stole magic from some pureblood witch or wizard. You can tell if someone is a death eater sometimes because of Voldemort brands a dark mark on the arms of his most loyal followers."

"Yeah like Snape the greasy git."

"Its Professor Snape Ron and besides, we don't know that for sure. Don't give Ayame the wrong idea."

"Well, I've been watching the students in the school and reading up on the wizarding society in Britain. I'm going to play the devil's advocate here and ask you; why do you think it is that so many purebloods are willing to follow this guy? From what I've overheard from some of the Slytherins he's quite the smooth talker. A real modern-day Hitler. Also, you might not realize it, but the wizarding world is quite small in comparison to the muggle world. There are now over seven billion muggles in the world. I think the increase in muggle borns is Magics way of trying to even the odds out a little. Socially though, as a result, the purebloods find themselves outnumbered and their cultural practices under threat. Pair this with the demonization of muggles after the witch hunting in the middle ages and you have a perfect storm. It's the native Americans against the white man all over again."

At this Hermione became thoughtful. Ayame had lost Luna and Ron a while back with all the muggle historical references but what he got from that was not to his liking.

Ron once again stood up but this time it was flecks of a half-chewed turkey flying out of his mouth. "Don't defend them! Are you a bloody death eater wanna-be?! Shove off and slither down into the dungeons with the rest of the snakes where you belong!"

Hermione grasped his accusatory finger out of Ayame's face and said, "Ron stop it! And finish what's in your mouth before you start to yell. It's disgusting. That's not what Ayame is trying to say."

"Well you can stay with this bloody death eater all you like Hermione, but I'm done here. I'm going to Honeydukes. You coming, Harry?" He announced and proceeded to march out of the pub. Harry shrugged apologetically and grabbed his cloak followed him and leaving the three girls behind.

Hermione just crossed her arms in front of her chest and growled in irritation.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I had no intention of causing a rift between you and your friends. I just wanted your thoughts on my theory. I have no affiliations or aspirations to become a death eater. It was the old 'know they enemy' tactic and such rot. Nothing more."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Boys are just stupid like that sometimes. Ron is a little slow, but he'll come around eventually he always does." Groused Hermione taking another sip of her butterbeer.

"She's right you know." Agreed Luna. "Say Ayame, you might not know it yet, but Hermione is quite clever and very well read. Maybe she can help you with the task your grandfather gave you."

"What task?" Hermione inquired.

The three of them sat there for quite some time while Ayame told them a little more about her self and Ojiisan's last request. Hermione asked pointed questions and when she found out Ayame had aged with a time turner as well she became very excited; going into details about the laws of time travel and her own experiences with the little device.

This was the first Luna was hearing about it and periodically added an obscure fact for her fathers Quibbler to the conversation. By the time they all tucked into bed that night Ayame knew she made a friend in Hermione. Hermione promised to help her research paternity spells and potions in the library over the coming weeks when she had time.

* * *

At first, they didn't get too far with there research. Hermione was busy with the boys finalizing the plans for the DA. She made a pile of charmed gallons which they used to communicate. Ayame was very impressed by the ingenuity.

Other then Charms and Ancient Runes, Ayame really enjoyed Potions. She could understand why Harry and Ron hated him so much. He was a very angry fellow and didn't hesitate to knock his students down a few pegs given the opportunity.

Ayame stayed inconspicuous in the back of the classroom during lessons. Ravenclaw shared Potions with Hufflepuff who couldn't brew a shrinking solution to save there lives so Ayame went largely unnoticed by the man. She was able to see past his sharp tongue in order to notice his vast intellect and skill in his craft. His passion for potions and smooth silvered voice always left her hypnotized by the end of the lesson.

The first few DA meetings quickly came upon them and Harry turned out to be a skilled instructor. The group spanned between 4th to 6th-year students so Harry started with the basics bringing everyone up to the same speed. Ayame did passible well but defensive magic was not her strong suit. Her ace in her sleeve if she ever had to defend herself was the tradition of Aikido and hand to hand combat Ojiisan had her trained in. While not uncommon in Japan, English wizards never saw it coming. She chose not to share this with the other DA members. Enough of her secrets had gotten out already as it was.

If she wasn't in the Library doing homework and research or training with the DA in the ROR, you could find Ayame and Luna hidden together behind the drape around her bed.

Back in Japan one of her professors was a Transfiguration master like McGonagall. He had gotten Ayame to begin the long journey of becoming an animagus which had been his specialty. She had been trying to transform for a couple of years now and had yet to be successful. Still, though, she practiced the concentration and meditation techniques frequently in hopes of one day succeeding. She convinced Luna to join her and so Luna spent the month of November with the bitter taste of the mandrake leaf under her tongue.

November turned into December and on the last day before the Christmas holidays, Hermione quickly approached Ayame at there usual table in the library.

Plopping down she said, "I have so much to tell you! I know we've had a hard time finding anything related to paternity. But, the one place we haven't checked was the restricted section. Last night I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and had a look around. I finally found what we need!"

Looking around the room to make sure Madam Pince was nowhere in sight Hermione cast a silencing spell and a notice-me-not charm. From her brutalized book bag, she pulled out a massive, dusty and clearly ancient tomb and opened it to the appropriate page.

With her index finger, she pointed to a page displaying a complex Potion called "Veritas paternitas sanguis".

Ayame read the list of necessary ingredients:

-Honey water,

-Beetle eye

-Powdered dragon claw

-Unicorn blood- freely given.

-7 Unicorn hairs

-7 Fairy Wings whole

-Jobberknoll feathers

-Knotgrass

-3 tablespoons of Occamy eggshell

-5 Golden Snidget feathers

"It looks like it takes about a week to brew so we'll have to wait till we come back from the Christmas Holidays. I know where we can brew it as well. In the second year, I made Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the first floor. No one ever goes in there, so I don't see why we can't do the same for this position. The only issue I can see us having is the ingredients themselves. If it wasn't for your Little Chi the Snidget feathers would have been impossible. Besides that, the Occamy egg shells, fairy wings, and Jobberknoll are all expensive and hard to come by." Said Hermione.

"Don't worry about the ingredients. I'll collect them over the holidays. I already have the Fairy wings in my potions kit as it is. This is amazing. I'm so glad you found this Hermione. I can't thank you enough! Would you be willing to brew it with me next term? I do quite well for myself in potions, but this is just a little beyond my skill level." Said Ayame.

"Of course! You couldn't keep me away if you tried. I'm dying with curiosity!"

Thus, the two girls finalized their plans. Hermione saw her and Luna off to the train at Hogsmeade station but didn't board the train with them. She was going to be picked up by someone else at the school and go visit Mr. Weasley who had been attacked by Voldemort's snake Nagini the other night.

They asked Hermione to pass along there well wishes and went off to find a free compartment.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Warning, bellow is another descriptive shopping trip. (Ayame has a problem lolz) If you would like to skip the shopping excursion scroll down to the second scene break. Correction for an error in chapter 4. Ayame was supposed to say Lumos instead of nox. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I always appreciate your reviews.

**Chapter 8**

The Christmas holiday at the estate was surprisingly lonely for Ayame. She didn't realize how much she had gotten used to Lunas and Hermiones presence. This was also her first Christmas without Ojiisan which caused her some depression for the first few days back. She still had his portrait to ease some of the loneliness, but it was not the same. It never would be.

On the 23rd of December Sun and Moon finally lured her out of bed by promising to have a cup of tea with her at the dining table. Sun asked her about her new acquaintances at Hogwarts and how the school year was going so far. During the conversation, Azurite tiredly fluttered into the dining room. He dropped off a shrunk package wrapped in brown paper and twine.

Offering the tired bird some of her toast, Ayame unshrunk the package and opened it. Inside was a beautiful emerald green and gold Hanfu ensemble with a note from Mrs. Hayami wishing her a Merry Christmas and good fortune in the new year.

Feeling the need to reciprocate Ayame decide to go shopping. It may very well lift her spirits as a consequence.

It was three times now that Mrs. Hayami had bestowed her with a gift so Ayame decided to stop at her vault in Gringotts and select some jewelry for her to make up for it. She went searching in the chests for some time for the perfect piece. She eventually found a large perfectly formed black Akoya pearl imbued with protective enchantments. There was a matching set of tear-drop earrings with smaller black Akoya pearls. The fine crafter chain and settings were made from white tungsten. Ayame was pleased and she hoped Mrs. Hayami liked it.

She wasn't ready to return home just yet so she decided to refill her coin purse as she had before and buy some gifts for Hermione and Luna as well. Ayame looked around the vault one more time before setting off just in case there was anything else, she may wish to take. On the left-hand side at shoulder height, Ayame spotted a small ornate box. She thought it might be a music box and opened it out of curiosity. Rather the music Ayame found a large selection of loose crystals and precious stones some of them raw and uncut. It gave her some inspiration for what to get for Luna. There were a few loose velvet bags at the bottom and Ayame used one to store a handful of the crystals as well as a few sapphires.

Finally, she was ready to return to the surface much to Griphook's waning patients.

* * *

After much searching, Ayame found an elaborated and enchanted Jewellery making kit for Luna which she added the crystals too. Shopping for Hermione thought was a little harder. She knew all of Hermione's friends would be buying her books which were always a safe bet. Ayame hunted around in Flourish & Blotts but she only ended up adding to her own library. She had no idea what Hermione may already own. Paying for her purchases Ayame left and decided to look elsewhere.

When she had gone into Madam Milkin's she had decided to order something for her head of house professor Flitwick. Luckily Mrs. Milkin has his measurements on record. Ayame ordered a winter cloak to be made for him like her own with acromantula silk. The difference would be the exterior would be angora wool and the whole cloak would be a midnight blue color. To finish it off the clasp would once again be goblin silver in the shape of the Ravenclaw's Eagle and Ayame handed over the sapphires to have them mounted onto the clasp. Ayame penned an anonymous note simply signing it "student" wishing Professor Flickwick a happy holiday and suggested he charm the claps as he saw fit as a possible holiday project.

She instructed madam Malkin to have it delivered Christmas day and to never reveal the sender to the happy little professor if she wanted to keep Ayame's lucrative patronage. Ayame was no brown nosier after all. She would have fun watching him try and guess who sent him the gift when term starts up again.

Later that afternoon Ayame was beginning to lose hope she would find anything right for Hermione. The girl had helped her find the paternity position after all and she was extremely grateful. She wanted her gift to reflect that. In the end, Ayame ordered a monogrammed stationery set for Hermione. She added to this a pile of precious phoenix feather quills to give her luck during her tests and 5 ornate stain glass self-inking quills in a variety of colors for her extensive note-taking habit.

The last stop of the day was to the apothecary for the missing potions ingredients. Luckily, they had everything she would need and bought it all in triplicate just in case they made any errors while brewing and had to start again.

While the clerk prepared her order Ayame wandered around the store to wait. As she did, she couldn't help but think about Professor Snape. Was he having a good Christmas holiday? People really hated him though. Would he receive any gifts at all? Did he have any family? Feeling some kinship to the man and their possible similar circumstances Ayame decided to send him an anonymous Christmas present as well.

Approaching the clerk again she ordered another triplicate of her already selected potions ingredients. On top of this, she asked him to add some of the more expensive and rarer ingredients in equal abundance. These ended up being Jewelweed, Lobalug venom, Moonseed, Moondew, Unmelting Snow and Nux Myristica. She instructed the clerk to have this second order delivered to professor Snape of Hogwarts on Christmas morning. Once again, she penned a note signing "Student" to go with the package. She also requested anonymity for when the professor was sure to inquire on her identity. She added a generous tip to ensure their silence. She had to give them a check linked to her vault as she didn't have enough coin on her person to cover such an enormous fee.

In high spirits, Ayame nearly skipped home. She was really looking forward to returning to Hogwarts in the next couple of weeks.

* * *

_Dec 25__th__, Great Hall, Hogwarts_

Snape slowly dragged himself to the great hall for breakfast after drinking down a hangover relief potion. Last night was the staff Christmas party he had been forced to attend. Umbridge followed him around the whole night flirting with him to his great horror so he drank whatever he could get his hands on in hopes of ending it all. No such luck. Snape had made a deal with Dumbledore that if attended the Christmas party then he would be free to forgo the new year celebration and hide away in the dungeons as he preferred. He prayed to Merlin the jinx on the DADA position worked faster then it had in the past.

The great hall had been devised of the house tables and replace with one large table in the middle of the room to accommodate the few remaining students who had stayed behind.

As he sat down between Minerva and Albus, he pretended he hadn't seen any of the hopeful and slightly desperate looks the rest of the staff was shooting him.

As he poured himself a cup of strong black coffee with the consistency of tar, Dumbledore addressed him in a slightly chastising tone. "Severus…".

Snape smirked evilly to himself and feigning innocence he replied: "Yes Albus?"

Rather than say anything Dumbledore just looked at him with an expectantly. Relenting Snape let out a rather put-upon sigh and produced hangover relief positions for the rest of the staff. Everyone quickly quaffed the brews and began to tuck into the Christmas brunch sitting before them.

Halfway through there meal two large barn Owls swooped into the room. One delivered a package and letter to Filius and much to everyone's surprise the second stopped in front of Snape.

Filius automatically opened the missive and exclaimed to everyone "Oh! It seems I got a gift from one of my ravens. How mysterious! They only signed it with 'student'."

Quickly he opened the brown wrappings and held up the magnificent winter cloak. Everyone began to gossip among themselves and tried to guess who might have sent such an elaborate gift.

Eyes twinkling, Albus turned to Snape, "well Severus, is your mysterious parcel from our anonymous student as well?"

Severus had spent the last several minutes using his wand to detect any possible curses or hexes. Considering the way he lived there was a high probability. Much to his suspicion, everything seemed to be clear.

Unrolling the letter first he read,

Dear Professor Snape,

I hope you don't mind but I have taken the liberty to send you this gift as a way of showing my thanks. For obvious reasons, I haven't told anyone else but in truth, potions is my favorite class out of them all. Regardless of your abrasive tongue I am well aware of your skill in your craft and hold you in high regard. Others might not acknowledge it, but I am conscious of how lucky Hogwarts students are to have you, a skilled Master as their potion's professor. Please accept this gift as my thanks for all you suffer on our behalf and may you have a joyous holiday season.

Gratefully yours,

-Student

Severus wasn't sure what to make of it. It must have been some kind of trick. In all the years he had been a teacher, he wasn't once given thanks by a student. He usually received howlers from angered parents instead. Putting the letter aside he went about exposing the so-called gift to the light of day. What he found left him speechless. He canceled the shrinking and weightless charms to get a better look. Picking up one of the many multi-colored cut crystal alchemist vials to examine it, he could hardly believe his eyes. Each one was generous in size and filled to the top with exotic and priceless potions ingredients he could never have dreamed of being able to afford by himself.

Dumbledore went to pick up the discarded letter but before he could grab it Dolores Umbridge reached across the table and snapped it up while tutting Dumbledore imperiously. "You mustn't encroach on your staff's privacy Headmaster. That is an abuse of power."

Then she hypocritically read the letter herself before simpering to Snape who sat across from her. "It's very advantages for you to have such a generous patron Professor Snape. Obviously, Mr. Malfoy's superior breeding is clearly reflected in such a fine gift. It was very clever of him to hide his identity in such a way but of course, I can tell right away. Very much the proper Slytherin don't you agree?"

"As you say, madam." Replied Snape when he took back the note. He collected his prize and swiftly left the hens to cluck amongst themselves.

Back in the dungeons he quickly cast a Revelio to see if he could discover the identity of the sender. Of course, nothing was ever that easy. If Umbitch was right in guessing that it was Malfoy who sent it then he had to be absolutely sure. Slytherin's never gave anything for free and if it really _was_ Malfoy then he had a bad feeling it might have to do with something the dark lord wanted him to brew. Casting a couple more spells revealed nothing. He would talk to Dumbledore later and share with him his concerns.

* * *

Early the next day Snape walked into Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to interrogate the store clerk. He was being frustratingly tight-lipped. He did confirm he was the one to service this anonymous student though. That was a mistake on the clerk's part. Making sure there were no other patrons, Snape pulled out his wand and cast "_Legilimens!_"

Shifting through the young man's mind, he could have died happily without ever knowing the boy's bondage habits. Quickly veering away in disgust snape came across the memory of Ayame Miyazaki coming into the store on the 23rd.

Coming back into his own mind Snape quickly obliviated the fool and left to return to the castle. That explains why Filius received a present as well. What he wanted to know now was what her first order of ingredients was for. Off the top of his head, he couldn't recall any potions consisting of those ingredients. He would have to do some research in the library when he got back.

It wasn't until the late evening of Jan the 5th that he discovered what Ayame was trying to make. Hermione still had the older tomb hidden away in her trunk up in Gryffindor tower, but Snape found a mention of Veritas paternitas sanguis in a newer book titled "Illegal Blood Potions from the Middle Ages."

* * *

Later the very next day Snape found himself in a conference with Dumbledore in the Headmasters office.

"I don't know what the girl is trying to accomplish but if she thinks I'll let her brew an illegal potion under my watch with a bribe, she had better think again." He growled.

"What is this potion supposed to do?" Asked Albus. He held out his candy jar full of lemon drops to the stressed professor, but Snape irately waved off the offer.

"It's essentially a paternity test. It was once used to confirm a person's lineage for inheritance and legal purposes. At the turn of the century, the Ministry ignorantly declared all blood potions illegal due to there permanence. For something as simple as this I would usually turn a blind eye. She does well enough in my class not to blow herself up but with Umbitch looking for any excuse to lay off the staff now that fudge has named her 'High Inquisitor" I can't allow it. I don't see how she would have any real need for it. It's clear her family does very well for itself."

"Ahh. I think I understand. You might not be aware, but our transfer student was recently orphaned. She was raised by her grandfather in Japan, but Mr. Miyazaki went beyond the vail this summer past. It was he who arranged for Miss Miyazaki to attend Hogwarts." Informed Dumbledore.

"Strangely enough the Japanese Ministry saw fit to grant her Legal emancipation on her grandfathers request. Immigration here in Britain was forced to honor it. Now, as far as I understand it, the young lady lives alone. She may be hoping to find some long lost relatives. I don't think there are any insidious intentions here. Why don't we leave the girl be and watch to see what happens?"

Grumbling, Snape agreed. "Very well but should Umbitch catch wind of this, it'll be your mess to clean up. I'll have no part in it."

With a twinkle in his eye, the Headmaster watched Severus swoop out of the room. This was going to be a very exciting spring term at Hogwarts. Add this to Harry's secret DADA club they all thought he was unaware of and the Weasley twins harassment of professor Umbridge it was going to a memorable start to a new year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jan 14th the students returned to the castle and everything quickly became business as usual. Well, mostly. Hermione started to review for her O. with a vengeance. She sometimes dragged the boys with her to the library to review as well.

When Ron saw Ayame join the table he nearly stormed out of the library, but Hermione gave him a dressing down he wasn't soon to forget. (_Ayame was happy to note Hermione was using one of the quills she gave her._) She would have gone on further but Madam Pince gave them a warning to be quiet. Thus, Ron sat back down beside Harry, scowling at his open herbology book mumbling 'ruddy deatheater' to himself. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Ayame apologetically.

Luna began to walk around with a pendant that she made. It was a miniature version of her unique Spectrespecs glasses she used to detect wrackspurts. She had put one blue and red crystal in each of the tiny lenses calming that her father charmed them to keep the nargles away. Ayame was just glad she seemed to have liked her gift.

As the new High Inquisitor of Hogwarts Umbitch formed what she called the inquisitorial squad lead by none other than Draco Malfoy.

She had tasked them to find evidence of Harry's DA club. The Slytherins began to watch the suspected members closely which also included Hermione. Because of this, it wasn't until February that they could safely begin brewing without risking being caught.

Valentine's day landed on a Hogsmeade weekend but Ayame never even noticed. Tomorrow they would add her blood as the last ingredient to the potion and Ayame would be that much closer to finding her father. Because of this, she was endlessly distracted, and Luna was wise enough not to invite her to Hogsmeade.

Luna wanted to tell her that she and Hermione were to meet the infamous Ria Skeeter to get Harry's truth published in the Quibbler. She was excited and proud of the fact she could help harry and her dad. Oh well. She would send a note to father to make sure Ayame got a copy of the March issue.

* * *

Sunday afternoon Hermione, Luna, and Ayame left the dining hall together after lunch. They excitedly talk about the Quibbler article and Ayame congratulated them on a job well done. Hermione was glad it all turned out so well, but she admitted that she was a little sad Ron never asked her to Hogsmeade for Valentine's day. Ayame teased her a bit about her feelings for Ron on the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the three of them never noticed the blonde-haired ferret boy following behind them from a distance.

When they entered the bathroom, Myrtle was around and greeted them scathingly "Oh it's you again." It seems she had a bit of a grudge against Hermione. Luna began to converse with the ghost while Ayame set alarms on the door and Hermione checked to make sure the potion was ready.

"Ok Ayame, all we need now is a cup of your blood and stir it 20 times clockwise adding one counter stir every five turns."

Hermione kindly numbed the spot on Ayame's wrist with her want before proceeding to cut her open. She held a measuring cup under the wound to collect the blood.

Just after Hermione sealed the wound closed the alarm on the door went off. Startled Hermione dropped the measuring cup splashing the two of them with blood and covering the tiles with a red mist. Quickly Hermione cast Evanesco on the potion regretfully vanishing it and banished all evidence of brewing equipment to her room.

Seconds Later Umbitch smashed the bathroom door open and was greeted with what looks to be a grisly crime scene. "What is going on here?!" She demanded.

Thinking quickly Ayame turned away and violently cut her wrist back open with her fingernail. She cast a silent and wandless Scourgify on herself and Hermione (who was slightly out of view) and hope no one had noticed.

"Answer ME!" Umbitch demanded. Airily Luna said "Oh, Ayame tripped and cut herself. She had too many wrackspurts in her ears and they threw off her balance."

Umbridge just looked at her like she was soft in the head. Choosing to ignore what she saw as a 'poor deluded creature' she zeroed in on Hermione. "Do not Lie to me! Draco saw you brewing potions in here. Tell me what you were making this instant! Was is for Potter?"

Ayame saw Hermione was beginning to panic and decided to take the heat off the girl. "look, you psycho bitch. I'm bleeding here! If we were brewing anything then where the fuck is the cauldron? Are you freaking blind as well as dumb?"

Umbridge was so mad she was momentarily left speechless. Ayame took the opportunity to secretly signal the other two to leave while they had the chance. Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and they quickly left the washroom.

"DETENTION! I HAVE NEVER HEARD SUCH LANGUAGE IN MY LIFE! YOUR PARENTS OBVIOUSLY NEVER TAUGHT YOU ANY MANNERS. EVERY NIGHT UNTIL EASTER REPORT TO MY OFFICE AT 6 SHRPE OR CONSIDER YOURSELF EXPELLED!"

Umbridge never realized the others had already escaped.

* * *

Snape was in his office marking fifth-year potions essays when there was a knock at his door. "Enter" he drawled.

The door opened to reveal Draco strutting into the room as though he owned the place. Quickly slouching regally in the seat across from Snape he began without prompt.

"You will not _believe_ who I just ratted out to Professor Umbridge. Potter's little mudblood and that Ravenclaw transfer student, what's her name, were brewing potions in the girl's bathroom. Can you believe it? The Gaul! Umbridge, of course, wasn't having any of it. I've never seen the little toad move so fast. I hope they get the blood Quill. It's just what they deserve."

After humoring the little prince, Snape sent him back to his common room. Once he was out of sight Snape locked his office door and quickly marched off to the headmaster's office. A healthy dose of "I told you so" was in order.

_Later _

Snape slammed into his potions lab. He should have seen this coming. When a student fails to brew an illegal potion, what does Ablus do? Make him brew it instead. Typical. As though he did have enough demands on his time as it was.

With great reluctance Snape broke into some of the ingredients Ayame had gifted him _(ironic as that was.) _and proceeded to make the position anew.

Though Snape would never admit it to anyone, he wasn't truly that bothered by the task. He understood what it was like to be alone in the world at the tender age of 16. He had some sympathy for the dunderhead but he would kill himself dead before anyone found out.

* * *

A week later, the whole gang was at there table in the library. Luna, Ron, and Harry included. Ayame sat with her right hand in a bowl full of the essence of murlap while taking notes with the other. She had absolutely no regrets. While Ayame couldn't get out of writing lines with the blood quill she had been given a charm to use on the parchment by Flickwick, if you could believe it. He never did find out who gave it to him, but the gift of the coat made the energetic man that much more committed to his Ravens then ever before; if that was even possible.

Also, the teachers had been doing their level best to undermine the horrible pink little toad much to the amusement of everyone. So, when Ayame wrote her lines, instead of writing "I will show proper respect to my betters" she wrote, "I'm the greatest" in Japanese Kanji. When her lines were done, she cast the charm and as far as Umbridge could tell she had done as she was instructed. Periodically Umbridge tried to get her to drink cups of tea clearly laced with _something_ but she refused. In frustration, Umbridge just added on more detentions. Ayame made a point of discreetly passing the charm along. Regretfully, it was too late for Harry since his hand already scarred.

Hermione was thankful to her for saving them and taking the fall, but she warned Ayame not to antagonize the women. Ayame told her not to worry, she was thankful to Hermione in return for all the help she's been. An added bonus was that Ron was no longer called her a deatheater. They weren't friends by any means, but it was a start.

Ayame had been lost in her notes and didn't catch Luna telling the table about there animagus meditations. Harry turned to Ayame and asked "is that true? Do you know what your form is?"

"My what now?" asked Ayame distractedly.

"Your animagus form, do you know what you'll be? My Godfather is an animagus and he said it came to him in a dream once after his meditations before bed."

"Oh. That." She said. "Well, I hadn't planned on telling anyone. I plan to register eventually once I turn but not until after the war. You never know when I might need it in the next few years so keep it to yourselves pls. I've been trying for the past few years but so far nothing much. My skin started to feel strange last time we meditated, and Luna said I had begun to sprout metallic blue feather. I'm guessing I'll turn into some kind of bird. It'll be good for a getaway plan if that's the case. Luna here is, of course, some kind of protégée. She's only been trying for a few months now and last time she sprouted white fur all over. Did she tell you?"

Before anyone could add anything else Ayame was struck in the side of the head by a paper plane. Looking around she didn't see anyone. Harry picked it up and opened it.

"It's from the headmaster. He's asking you to meet him in his office right away. Do you know what it's about?" asked Harry.

"No Idea. I'd better go through. Hermione and Luna, did you want to come with me? Sorry guys I'd ask you to, but I don't think Dumbledore would be ok with all five of us.

"sure, thing Ayame." They collected their book and left for the Headmasters office.

* * *

When the girls opened the door, they found Professor Snape standing stoically beside the Headmaster with a cauldron between them. The three girls settled into the chairs that appeared and each politely took one of the offered lemon drops.

"Was the entourage really necessary Miss Miyazaki?" asked Snape glaring down at them.

"Leave them be Severus. It's good she brought her friends. She may need their support before this is over." Looking over at Ayame with a slightly stern look, "Miss Miyazaki, it was brought to my attention that you tried to brew a potion in the girl's washroom with Miss Granger here. Now understand I would not usually choose to overlook such a transgression but, I will make an exception just this once if you promise me you will not attempt something like that again."

"Yes Professor. Thank you." Ayame replied.

With the twinkle back in his eyes Dumbledore said, "good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, I am aware of which potion it is you tried to brew. Since I am also aware of your situation, I kindly had Professor Snape here brew it on your behalf. We are willing to help you in this but all we ask is that you never mention this to anyone. Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger, that includes you as well. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes Professor." They simultaneously parroted.

It took everything Snape had not to roll his eyes at the sight.

"Good. Now, as I am sure your aware, the last ingredient needed is your blood, Miss Miyazaki. If you will step right over here Professor Snape will get that from you now."

With nervous excitement, Ayame stepped over and offered her arm, wrist up to the professor.

Snape numbed the area just as Hermione had and opened the vain with a potions knife. When it was finished, he put the bowl to the side and gently closed the wound. He swabbed the area clean with a handkerchief and gave her a blood replenished potion to drink. While he had collected the blood, he noticed the scar on the back of her hand from the blood quill. He said nothing but filed the information away.

When Ayame sat back down, Snape turned to the cauldron to add the final ingredient. Everyone watched his every move. The air was so thick with nervous excitement you could have cut it with a blade. Not long after Snape looked over to the headmaster and said "It is done. All that's needed now is a fair-sized roll of parchment and time."

Dumbledore stood up and produced a large roll of high-quality silk wrapped around a golden bar and quickly dropped the whole of it into the middle of the cauldron. He then called for tea service while they waited and summoned a chair for the professor.

No longer able to retrain herself Hermione had to ask, "When will we know when we can look at it, Professor? Wouldn't the gold bar affect the results?"

Snape pulled out his signature sneer, "Something the know-it-all isn't aware of? Shocking. For your information Miss Granger, Miss Miyazaki will be able to read it once the material absorbs the potion. No, the scrolls golden mount will not have any ill effect. Once Ayame's blood had been added the potion was sealed and would take nothing else within it. The reciprocal for her genetic information does not necessarily need to be paper as the Headmaster has demonstrated."

Not long afterward a gentle golden light left out of the cauldron before fading indicating that it was ready.

Snape took out the scroll and banished the cauldron back to his lab to be clean by some unfortunate soul later on. Dumbledore stood as well and indicated the girls should do the same. "These tend to be quite long so well needed to move away from the desk for a little more room.

When far enough away from the desk Snape gave Ayame what she had been waiting for. Ayame held one side with both hands and Luna took the loose piece of silk and the two began to back away from each other unrolling it as they went. Finally, it ended, and everyone looked down upon the iridescent ink starting on Ayame's end.

The family tree shown was bisected into two halves. On one side was her maternal line with the other side showing her paternal line. It looks like her maternal side went as far back as 483 BC with a Semimaru Miyazaki at the top. Her paternal side only began in the 1400s. Collectively, Hermione and the two professors slowly made their way towards Luna reading the information listed. Little portraits sat under the names. It even indicated their birth and death dates, whether they were magical, squib or muggle. It showed if they were a bastard child or not, if they were married, separated or divorced and how many times as well as how they died. Whether they were murdered or died in battle or succumbed to just plain old age. It also showed if they received any special titles or awards they may have garnered in live. There was no escaping the truth on this scroll for her ancestors. Professor Dumbledore was the first to spot the curiosity.

"Well, I'll be! Look here, Snape. The two of you may be distantly related. There is a Lukas Prince here from the 1600s."

"Impossible," Snape said and looked to see if what Albus said was true. It was. With a bad feeling in his gut, Snape quickly followed the scroll down to Lunas end.

Right there by Luna's thumb was a miniature of his own face. "Magical, Born in wedlock, Jan 9th, 1960. Master of Potions, Master Occlumens. Death Eater, Head of Slytherins House at Hogwarts."

"Congratulations Professor Snape," Luna said airily with a happy smile.

"NOOOOO! IT CANNOT BE!" Roared Snape.

In his agitation, Snape picked up the thrice dammed candy jar and hurled it through one of Dumbledore's windowpanes causing Fawkes to squawk in protest and making Hermione squeak in fright. Then he all but ran out of the room leaving everyone in a shocked stupor.

Ayame's white pallor made her freckles stand out in stark relief. "Wha- what is it that he had seen?" She stammered.

All good Humor gone, Professor Dumbledore looked to find what had set off his Potions Master so violently. He took Luna's end from her hands and adjusted his spectacles. Triple checking to make sure he was reading it right he let out a long sigh. "Oh Dear. I did not expect to find anything like this. The fates seem to make fools of us all."

"WHAT IS IT?" Demanded Ayame. She was running out of patience and Snape really scared her.

"You three should probably sit down." Was all he said as he rolled the scroll back up.

Everyone returned to the desk and Dumbledore refreshed their cups of tea adding a splash of Ogden's finest to top it off.

"Now before I say anything, I will have to ask you to make wand vows to keep what you learn today in this office to yourself until I say otherwise. Agreed?"

All Three of them pulled out their wands and the tips of each glowed brightly to seal the vow of Secrecy.

"In order for you to truly understand the magnitude of the situation I need to give you some background information. Ayame, what do you know of the man they call Voldemort?"

Ayame prayed to Merlin that Dumbledore wasn't implying that Voldemort was her father. "I know quite a bit actually. I have become good friend with Hermione here and subsequently, I have come to know Harry Potter as well. I've had more than one discussion with them about this man and his deatheaters. I've also read the article that came out in the Quibbler last week."

"Ah yes. That was very clever of you Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger." Complimented Dumbledore. Luna smiled brightly while Hermione blushed.

"Have you ever heard anything pertaining to a Secret Organization called The Order Of The Phoenix?

"No. Ronald Wesley once mentioned 'the Order' by accident but Harry and Hermione quickly hushed him and said they couldn't talk about it."

"That's good to hear. We are after all a Secret society for a reason. The Order consists of a group of likeminded witches and wizards all vowing to do everything in their power to bring about the end of Voldemort. They are all lead by myself. I created the Group back during Tom's first rise to power and we have banded together again now that he has returned." explained Albus.

"That's all very interesting but I don't know what any of this has to do with my family tree. If you're looking for recruits then there no need to ask. I was forced to leave my homeland because of one evil. I have no intention of being driven off a second time by another. If your asking, then I'm more then willing."

"That's commendable Miss Miyazaki and I may keep that in mind for a later date, but the Order does not recruit children I'm afraid. No, what I am trying to get at is about my Potions Master Severus Snape. If this scroll is right and there is no reason why it shouldn't be, then Professor Snape is, in fact, your biological father.

"WHAT!?" Cried, Hermione.  
"Yes, that makes sense." Agreed Luna. "How does that make sense in any way?" Hermione asked her as though she'd lost her mind.

"well. If you look closely, they look quite similar. They even have the same hair except Ayame doesn't stand in front of a cauldron all day. She must have gotten her hight and heart-shaped face from her mother."

Hermione turned to look at Ayame as though she'd never seen her before. "Your right. Her hands too and her pale complexation. It's the same. Now that I think about it, she walks like he does as well and pinches her nose when she gets cranky."

Ayame didn't say anything. She just sat there in silence.

"Are you well Miss Miyazaki? Do you need another cup of tea?" asked the professor. Tea, the English cure to all your woes.

"Yes, please professor," Ayame said in a subdued voice. When she had a fresh cup of tea in had she went on to say, "He didn't seem too thrilled about did he."

"Try not to take any offense Ayame. You must understand that Severus is in a difficult position. Not only does he work as a professor full time, but he also works as a spy for the Order in Voldemort's inner circle. He lives a very complex and dangerous lifestyle and if the wrong person was to learn about your connection to him it would put you both in grave danger. It could very well ruin the last 15 years he has spent dedicated to his work. From this, I'm sure you can understand why Severus's distress was justified. Why don't you take a few days to yourself to gather your thoughts and then maybe have a talk with him? I'll get Poppy to write you a sick note to exempt you from your classes. I'll talk to Dolores on your behalf as well, so you don't get expelled for missing detention. How does that sound?"

"It sounds very nice Professor. Thank you."

"Now off with you lot. I've taken up enough of your time as it is. Ayame do you mind if I keep a copy of your scroll?"

"No that's fine professor."

"thank you." He said and quickly made a duplicate before giving her the original.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: JK Rowling is the bomb. The last few chapters have had Snape in appearance. I would like the readers to let me know if they think I have stayed true to character for him from canon and if not how I may improve upon it. Let me know!

Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and was met with darkness. "lumons."

About the dungeon chamber, spherical green lanterns attached to the ceiling came to life filling the space with an eerie ambiance. The room was stuffy with the sent of old parchment. The spartan drawing room held bookcases and a desk with a couple of green leather wing back chairs by the fireplace. A matching loveseat was tucked into a corner, where Snape was currently sprawled. His long limbs hung off the far end. He had an elbow strewn across his eyes and an empty tumbler sitting on his chest.

With a snap of his fingers, a second glass of whiskey appeared before Dumbledore and his own was refreshed.

Dumbledore transfigured himself a painfully yellow seat and settled himself before the younger man.

"How?" Was all Snape could find the will to say.

"Well according to this scroll here you seemed to have come across a woman by the name of Kiko Miyazaki and did the deed. It says here Ayame's birthday is July 29th, 1983 so it must have been around October 1982. Ring any bell for you?"

"1983? Are you sure you read that right? She claims to be 16 after all, not 12."

"Yes. While I corresponded with her grandfather last year, I think he mentioned something about a time turner. That probably explains the three extra years."

Sitting up now to look at Dumbledore properly Snape asks, "What kind of grandfather give a child a time turner?"

"I'm sure there were a unique set of circumstances to explain it. You will have to ask your daughter to find out."

Snape promptly blanched at the 'daughter' moniker. Draining his glass Snape motion for Albus to hand over the Scroll.

When he had it, he opened it enough to get a good look at her mother. After a moment he groaned and drew his figures through his hair. "I think I remember now. Vaguely. Do you recall how at the first anniversary of the war I left the castle for the whole night? Well, the next morning I was in a strange bed and the cold pillow beside me smelled of some women's perfume. I can't even recall what she looked like except for this miniature here. All she left was a note and no name. I quickly forgot all about it and never left the castle on Halloween ever again."

Realizing that this was real Snape got up and began to pace in the middle of the room with his hands clenched together behind his back. "Albus, what am I to do? This is the worst timing imaginable. If any of the deatheater or worse the dark lord himself were to finds out, all will be lost. We can't afford this!"

"Not to worry my boy. I have had the three girls take wand oaths to keep it to themselves. As long as you tell no one then the dark lord shall never know. I think you have a different problem on your hands. Ayame thinks you hate her. She though your little outburst in the office earlier was because of her."

Snape crouched down on his haunches groning into the palms of his hands. "The only advice I can give you is to try Severus. I've given her a couple of day off classes. When you get some free time, send her an owl and meet with the girl. Try to get to know each other better. This is only a copy of the scroll. I shall leave it here for you to look at if you like. Fatherhood can be a wonderful thing, my boy. This might turn out to be the best thing to have happened to you in a long time."

When Dumbledore left Snape proceeded to destroy the hideous yellow chair with a well placed Bonmarda and continued to drink himself into oblivion.

* * *

_2 days later_

Ayame sat in the middle of her bed still dressed in her satin pajamas even though it was past the lunch hour. Dumbledore had been kind enough to have the elves deliver her meals to her room. The carcass of said lunch was currently perched on her nightstand waiting to be cleared away.

Ayame unrolled the scroll once again. She looked down at the miniature of Severus's face for the millionth time and stroked it with her thumb. His face scrunched up in irritation and if it could talk it would most defiantly be telling her off.

Rather than choosing to be devastated at his reaction the other day she chose to settle for being pissed off. He didn't even know her for Merlin's sake! She understood a little more once Dumbledore explained it but she still felt the dramatics had been a little too much. Luna and Hermione had stopped by a few times to keep her company and talk about it. Hermione understood her frustration but diplomatically told her to let it go. "I personally wouldn't want Snape as a parent but Ayame, he's the only family you have left. You should give him a chance. You might be surprised."

Ayame was about to roll her eyes and snap at Hermione in frustration but Luna interrupted her by saying, "Have you ever noticed how sad Professor Snape is? His Aura is always dark blue around his heart as though it were a wound that never healed. I think you might have the power to change that if you let yourself."

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes but Ayame took what Luna said to heart. People always did underestimate the Lovegood's. She swore they had seers' blood in their veins. Now though, Ayame somehow felt responsible as though she had been given a task by an oracle.

Sighing she flopped down onto her back. She had a meeting with him tonight. Snape had sent her an owl yesterday to set it up. Unsurprisingly the letter was short, concise and professional. It even burst into flames after she had read it. That had been a first for her. She had the mission impossible theme song in her head all day after that. He even instructed her to use the Disillusionment Charm for when she made her way down to his quarters. It was all very clandestine.

With only a couple of hours before classes adjourned for the day, Ayame decided she would partake in a nice long soak. She selected the Green silk Hanfu Mrs. Hayami had given her to wear afterward. She thought he might appreciate the gesture.

* * *

Now that she was here, Ayame wasn't as sure of herself as she had been earlier. She just stared at the wood grain of his office door and wondered if it would bite her if she knocked.

Abruptly the door swung open to reveal Snape. He reached out and grabbed her disillusioned arm and yanked her inside. "Stop standing outside of my office like a simpleton." He barked.

Closing the door, he took out his wand and locked it for good measure. Without saying a word to her he strode toward a tapestry behind his desk and pulled it aside to reveal the entrance to his private chambers. He flicked his wand over his shoulder silently canceling her disillusionment. Taking down his extensive wards he walked through not even bothering to look back at her.

Ayame pinched the bridge of her nose sensing that it was going to be a long night.

When she stepped through the door into his murky sitting room, she felt a film of his magic settled on her skin. "You are now keyed into my wards, but I warn you, If it's not an emergency and you abuse the privilege you will not like the consequences. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Was her response. She settled into the comfortable winged back chair opposite him and reveled in the warmth of the fire. The dungeons were freezing! She should have brought her coat.

As he prepared the tea, he noticed her shiver slightly and silently summoned a fleece throw from the cupboard to come and settle about her shoulders. "Thank you." She said softly, curling her feet beneath her and pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"How would you like your tea?"

"Oh, um, 2 sugars and some milk, please. No cream."

"Very well." He dressed it as she requested and handed the china over to her.

For a long moment, they both just sat there in silence sipping their beverages. Snape was staring into the fire trying to collect his thoughts before he began. Eventually, he let out a long-suffering sigh and put his cup onto the coffee table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now Miss Miyazaki-"

"Ayame."

"Pardon?"  
"Ayame. My Christian name as you English like to call it. Considering what we've discovered I find it strange if you address me by my family name as though I were like every other student. If you don't mind, I'd prefer it if you called me Ayame."

"Fine. You may address me as Severus when were in private but if you slip in front of the staff or students there will be hell to pay. Also, please for the love of Merlin never address me as 'dad'. It reminds me of my own father, and he was a swine." He growled.

"Now, as I was beginning to express, Dumbledore says that you have been made aware of the precarious situation that is my life?" She nodded.

"Good, that will make this much simpler. I cannot lay claim to you. You must maintain your mother's family name for your own safety. Also, The Slytherins keep me under tight surveillance and report back to the dark lord my every move. This year we have the added annoyance that is Professor Umbridge. We must behave above reproach and act as though nothing has changed, or it could very well get me killed. Secondly, you must never be seen coming or going form my office and chambers. If ever you have a need to see me take every precaution. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Don't be seen in the dungeons, act normal. Check." She replied cheekily.

Snape scowled "Ayame this is my very life I'm speaking of. Take this seriously or I will be forced to obliviate you. This is not some childish game!" He barked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I do understand, truly. It's just irritating how you seem to think so little of my intelligence. Most of this goes without saying. I am your offspring after all. Please give me _some_ credit."

"That remains to be seen." He responded.

Ayame huffed and crossed her arms as well. She had a feeling this was him trying to be diplomatic. She worried about the future.

"Now, I will be frank with you. I don't like children and I haven't the faintest idea what to do with you. The only reason I teach to begin with is that both my masters deem it so. I find the whole lot of students to be a bunch of useless dunderheads. Frankly, I feel that way about almost everyone with only a few exceptions. Whether you are among the few remains to be seen. As I'm sure you've come to understand I have many demands on my time so if you insist on our association then we will use the time constructively. On top of the rest of my responsibilities, I am charged with providing the infirmary with its potions. You will appear here every Sunday morning immediately following breakfast to work as my lab assistant. Hope being that as time goes on, you'll learn that I really am a bastard after all. Let it not be said that I haven't warned you. I will also take this opportunity to have you apprentice unofficially in potions. No progeny of mine will run the risk of being a Neville Longbottom, mock two."

Poor Neville. She has heard about his infamous potions skills and Snape's option of them from Hermione. She tried not to smirk and took a sip of tea.

Thus, he stood up and marched into what must be the kitchenette. Clearly, he was not making a request. Luckily for him, this suited her perfectly, but she refused to let him have his way so easily.

Snape walked back into the room, this time carrying a tumbler of Whiskey. With a wandless motion of his hand, her tea refreshed itself. No booze for her obviously.

Once he was settled again, he took a sip and looked at her over the rim of his glass expectantly.

"Severus, I will counsel you now. While I find your logic to be sound and thus agree with you at this moment; do not expect to always find me so accommodating. I am my own master and that will not be changing in the future. I will kindly ask you to have the courtesy to make a request in the future rather than a demand. Otherwise, _**you**_ will not like the consequences either. _**You**_ have been warned as well. As it so happens, I, likewise, have my own _**request**_ to make of you." He might be her biological father but if he expected her to bow in supplication, he had another thing coming. She didn't want to argue but its best she made that clear now.

Snape was _livid_! He gripped the arms of his chair and was halfway out of his set. "Why you-!"

Ayame held her palm out in order to stall the inevitable explosions. "No, hear me out before you blow a gasket. You have made it very clear that you will not be- can not- officially take on the role of my father. Secondly, I am not just a student to you either so where does that leave us? Legal I have been my own personal and an adult since I was emancipated at the age of 10. Just because a scroll informed us of our relation does not change that fact. In order for this to work and if we are to get to know each other better like we plan, then we must do so with mutual respect and understanding. Know this, I already have great admiration for you not only as my Professor but as a Master in your own right. I have every intention of showing you the respect that you deserve regardless of our personal status. All I ask of you is to give me the same courtesy. Even if you are as much of a bastard as you so claim, I will not allow you to walk all over me regardless of how much that might anger you. I have too much self-respect for that and its something you will just have to learn to live with if you wish to have any sort of relationship with me going forward."

Snape had nothing to say to that. He just stared at her tight-lipped and with narrowed eyes still gripping the arms of his chair. He was clearly trying to restrain himself for murdering her. After a few moments of silence pasted Ayame chose to continue.

"Honestly Severus, I meant no disrespect. The request I wanted to make of you has to do with the Easter holidays. They will be upon us in a few weeks and I have a few things I need to show you at the Estate. I would like to extend to you an invitation to spend the holiday with me at my home. There will be a full potions lab available to you if you need it. Fully stocked. Will you please consider it?"

Again, he chose to say nothing. He stood up and went to hold the door open leading back to his office. Tersely, he squeezed out, "Sunday. After breakfast."

Evidently, it was a dismissal. When she passed him by, he might have sharply tapped his wand on her skull with just a little too much force in order to re-cast the disillusionment charm.

When she reached the door leading to the hall, she could hear the sound of glass being smashing against a wall coming from his sitting room. Temper, temper!

She quickly picked up her pace a scurried down the hall encase he changed his mind about letting her escape unscathed. Sunday would be interesting, that's for sure.

* * *

The next day found Severus pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk ranting and raving. He had been there for some time already. "Her sheer impudence! I'll tell you, Albus, I was ready to tare her to shreds! She's worse than Potter for Merlin's sake!"

"Now, now Severus. Calm yourself. I'm sure it's not as dire as you make it out to seem. It's clear she takes no quarter but that's not necessarily a bad thing. It might just do you some good as well. Clearly, she gets it from somewhere. I wonder who she takes after?" Dumbledore asked with that blasted twinkle in his eye.

"Take comfort in knowing that no one will be able to take advantage of her any time soon. It's better she is this way in the long run. When people eventually find out and if she were a simpleton then we would truly have been in trouble."

Snape grasped the back of his chair, "_No one _will be finding out. Ever!"

This went on for some time before he had to leave to teach a group of 4th years. When he was down the stairwell and past the gargoyle, a secret door opened up into Dumbledore's office. Minerva stepped out and sat down in the seat available.

"Och ah think am gonnae like thes lassie." Minerva stated. Her Scottish accent coming to the forefront with her hilarity.

Minerva was not only one of Dumbledore's oldest friends, but she was his second in command among the Order as well as his deputy headmistress. He would not keep her in the dark about something like this. Who was he to begrudge her a little fun after all? The two of them began making bets as it was one of Minerva's vices in which she liked to indulge. Let the games begin!

A/N: Next up is the much-anticipated department of mysteries. How will things change now that Ayame is here? Don't forget to review and favorite pls!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A/N: JK Rowling is the bomb. A reminder; any conversation in "_**bold and italic is Japanese not English**_" for this chapter.

The following weeks before the Easter hols were going splendidly. The only fly in the soup had been on March the 8th. Umbitch had tried to throw professor Trelawney unceremoniously out of the castle in front of the whole student body. Now, from what Hermione told her she didn't think to highly of the woman, but no one merited such humiliation. It was hard to watch.

Of course, Dumbledore steps onto the scene from the top of the front steps like he was Yawata no Kami Reincarnated. (_Japanese god of war and divine protector_.) Ayame was beginning to suspect he did this sort of thing on purpose.

Dumbledore squarely cut the pink she-demon down to size and ordered McGonagall to escort Sybil back into the castle.

Umbitch was seething. She had the power to fire staff but not the ability to remove anyone off Hogwarts property. Yet. Things did not look promising.

The Headmaster hired a Centaur named Firenze to teach Divinations instead. Ayame had never seen a Centaur in the flesh before. She had so many questions for him! Alas, she refrained from approaching him purely out of self-preservation. She _reeeally_ wanted to touch his tail, but she suspected she would get shot in the face and stomped on if she tried. Pity.

Unexpectedly, the Sunday brewing sessions were going swimmingly. Ayame thought it helped that they didn't talk very much and since it was a teaching environment they had fallen back to there teacher/student personas. He also really toned down the snark when it was just the two of them. Ayame suspected it was because he only had one dunderhead to keep alive instead of 30 and she wasn't named Harry Potter. He really had it out for the poor guy.

All in all, Ayame couldn't make any complaints so of course, everything had to go to hell in a handbasket.

* * *

The afternoon of April 1st found the DA in the room of requirement. Everyone was finally up to speed and Neville was gaining some confidence, so Harry had moved on to teaching everyone the Patronus Charm.

Of course, Luna and Hermione got it in the first few tries. Luna's corporal Patronus was a snow-white rabbit and Hermione's was an otter much to her confusion. Ayame was struggling with the right memory. She could produce a white shield but nothing corporal yet. It's not that she didn't have a happy childhood, it's just had been a slightly lonely one. This would take some thought and practice.

"BOOM!" The room began to shake.

Dobby appeared in the middle of the room crying out in warning. "Escape! Escape! Harry Potter must flee! You is betrayed!"

Proceeding this announcement, the ROR produced a door opposite of where it usually was.

"BOOM!" rang the bell spelling there doom once again. It nearly made people fall to the floor this time.

Harry quickly whipped open the door and ordered everyone to run for it. Ayame, Luna and Hermione were the last to run out. Harry, of course, would not leave until everyone else was clear.

"CRASH!" The wall opposite exploded outward exposing Umbitch and the Inquisitorial Squad who held her roommate Marietta hostage. Marietta had painful boils across her large brow spelling out the word 'SNICH'. Obviously, it was she who betrayed them. Ayame couldn't find the energy to be surprised.

"GET THEM!" Screeched Umbitch. Everyone tore down the hallways trying to escape. At an intersection, they split up. The skank Parkinson was fast! She nearly nabbed Ayame but thinking fast Ayame threw a silent Confundus Charm over her shoulder tripping the girl up. Glancing back Ayame saw Harry had not been so lucky. Draco had the cuff of Harry shirt in his grasp.

When she was out of sight, she quickly disillusioned herself and sprinted down to the dungeons. She let herself into Snape's rooms and collapsed onto the love seat.

Moments later Snape slide into the room unnoticed with his wand out. Seeing his daughter, he stored it away and stooped over her as though it were potions class and she was Neville.

"This had better be good or Circe help you."

Winded, Ayame quickly confessed "Harry's defense club has been discovered. I'm sure your aware of it already, knowing you. What you don't know is the Gryffindor's thought it would be a clever idea to call the group Dumbledore's Army. Worse, there's paper evidence left behind in the room with the list of every member. I'm sure Umbridge is summoning Minster Fudge as we speak. Also, Draco caught Harry as we were running away."

"FUCK! You go into the lab this instant and start on some of the simpler potions on the list. If I return to find my lab in ruins, you will wish I had killed you myself. Stay there and don't come out for anyone. I will back later once I clean up Potter mess once again. Merlin save us all."

Once Snape locked the hidden passage into his lab, he quickly left his quarters to see if there was anything he could salvage from the situation.

Ayame was sitting on a lab stool checking her forehead for any boils from the gee on the sign-up sheet. Nothing. Few! She must have been safe since the cat was already out of the bag or because what she did wasn't consider a betrayal. Relieved, she went to work and set up her station to begin making some burn paste.

Marching his way up to the Headmaster office Snape realized Ayame's first instinct was to run to him for aid. He wasn't too sure how to feel about that. He'd have to think on it more at a later date.

* * *

Dumbledore was gone. Everyone in the DA avoided punishment because he claimed full responsibility in front of the Minister before flashing out of existence much to Dolores's disappointment. Sadistic hag. She was happy to be appointed as the Headmistress though. Hogwarts herself had some negative thoughts about her new station, clearly since Umbridge was unceremoniously locked out of the Headmasters tower. The stubborn mule she was, she would not be deterred.

Snape was in a right foul mood bemoaning the incompetence of everyone and Ayame couldn't begrudge him. She was embarrassed that she hadn't even considered the consequences of the name until it was too late to do anything about it. She deserved every minute of the dressing down he gave her, and she took it without complaint.

The Easter holidays came around and originally Snape was not going to leave the castle. When McGonagall discovered this, she cornered him in the staff room and all but ordered him out of the castle. Clearly, Dumbledore was telling secrets. 'No one will find out' eh? Meddlesome old fool.

* * *

April 5th found Ayame at King's Cross station hugging Her friend's goodbye. She was supposed to meet Snape at some muggle café just down the street. Luckily her robes were fine just as they were. They might stand out but the muggles wouldn't find anything alarming about Oriental clothing.

Before she left the castle Ayame had sent instructions to her house elf Sun to have her things moved to a different wing. She hoped giving Snape the master suite will cool some of the irritation he still had with her blunder.

Also, she checked her purse to make sure she still had Mrs. Hayami's letter. It held all the details pertaining to the wards of her home. She wasn't skilled enough to add Snape to them by herself but she figures he would know how.

With little Chi on her shoulder hidden behind her long hair (_it was worn down today with only a small jeweled comb on the back of her head holding it out of her eyes._) she set off down the street. She quickly found Snape and almost laughed out loud. The bullhead man refused to wear anything else but black. As far as she could tell, all he changed about his appearance was turning his outer robes into a muggle overcoat. That's it.

Swallowing her laughter Ayame settled in a seat across from him. "Hello, Severus."

Snape just nodded in greeting. He closed his potions periodical and proceeded to put some muggle money on the table to cover the fee for his coffee.

"Wait we can't leave yet. I have something to talk about before we head over."

"What do you want from me now?" He barked sharply. Clearly, he had not forgiven her transgression yet.

She cast a silencing charm and reached into her purse for the letter. Snape then cancel her charm and set his own. It was clearly superior. She'd ask him about it when he was of a sunnier disposition.

Handing the letter to him she explained, "My Lawyer in Japan was the one who oversaw the completion of my wards. They are complex and beyond me right now, so I had Mrs. Hayami send me the details for you to look over. I think it's only logical to add you to them. Read this and let me know if you're capable of doing it yourself. If not, I'll get an expert to visit the estate over Easter."

He snatched it away from her quickly. "You little fool! How many disasters must you cause before you learn not to leave an incriminating paper trail behind you? This is an open invitation to anyone who gets a hold of it to break into your home unimpeded!"

She was beginning to get annoyed. "Severus, that enough! I am well aware of the dangers and have learned very well from the mistakes of the DA. Also, Mrs. Hayami is nobody's fool either. That letter is charmed so that you can only read it because I gave it to you to do so. To anyone else, it's a recipe for red velvet angle cake. Secondly, It is also enchanted never to be lost and will always return to me. Finally, if anyone realizes it's masked and tried to force it will explode in there face. Satisfied? Read the dame letter so we can get out of here."

She promptly crossed her legs and waved down a server. She was an Ice queen incarnate. Snape wisely shut up and read the details about the wards.

She sipped her mocha latte while he studied it. When he was done, he folded the missive and stored it in his own coat for safe keeping. "Impressive. This is only second to Hogwarts itself. Luckily for your potions is not my own skill. Let be on our way." He paid for her coffee as well.

They found a deserted alleyway nearby and there was an awkward moment where they both offered each other there elbows for a side along apparition. Snape realized he didn't know where to go and took her arm with ill-grace. "Please try to refrain from removing any of my limbs."

She didn't find that comment deserved a response and pulled them away with no warning. Two could play at this game.

She landed smoothly but she made sure he ended up on his arse.

"It appears I am still whole. Surprising." He drawled regally as he dusted off.

Rather than saying anything, she shoved a piece of parchment in his face. He could be seriously childish sometimes.

Snape read the address and burned the paper. The imposing white walls surrounding the Estate came into view. Looking about he asked Ayame, "Now where is the warding stone?"

"What do you mean, where is it? It's right in front of you!"

When she pointed at the corner the slab of jade revealed itself to Snape. "Ah. Clever. It seems it remains cloaked from everyone unless you wish it otherwise. Clearly, your Grandfather spared no expense."

"I see. That's good to know. OK, when you add yourself to the wards make sure to give yourself full access like I have. It will be helpful in the future if anything needed to be added to them, you can do so without my assistance."

Severus went to work and 30 minutes later he added his blood to the stone just as Ayame had. It would usually have taken much more time to alter wards of this magnitude but since they were blood relations Snape was spared half the work. He experienced the full extent of the property in his subconscious, again, just as Ayame has before.

Falling back into his muggle heritage, "Jesus Christ Almighty." He could not fathom the sheer mass of the place.

"Yes, I know. I lay the blame with Ojiisan so don't look at me."

He instinctively knew that he had to will the archway to appear in order to pass through. This was the same for any and all exterior walls on the estate including the exterior buildings. No one could go in or out without the says so of someone linked to the wards. Once inside he apprirated the two of them to the exterior of the main house just outside of the Genka. From here Ayame took over the drivers' seat. She willed the doorway to the house to reveal itself and stepped inside. Moon and Sun were waiting for them.

Bowing low they said in unison, "Konichiwa Mistress Ayame. Welcome home." To Snape's surprise and the Elves irritation she hugged them.

Moon looked like she wanted to bash her head against the wall and Sun just gave her his best 'poor confused human' look. Ayame pretended not to notice.

"Sun, Moon, this is Master Severus Snape. Severus, there are my house elves." Snape nodded while the elves bowed.

"Severus why don't you give your luggage to Moon here and she will set up your suite for you. I will give you a short tour of the main house."

Snape did as instructed and the two elves popped away. He was about to put his dirty dragon hide boots on the floor of the hallway but Ayame stopped him. "Wait Snape. Sorry, but you will have to take your boots off. It's considered the height of bad manners to walk around in a Japanese home in your outdoor shoes. You'll have to take them off before we go any further."

Ayame willed the closet to show itself. It was the only door inside the house to do this for aesthetic reasons. Some Japanese Genken homes have a pile of shoes clogging the front entrance but Ojiisan designed it so that Ayame could hide away the mess and leave the elaborate entrance to give its full impact.

Ayame had planned ahead when she first learned that Snape was her father. She had ordered a copy of his boots to be made from Madam Malkin's, the only difference being the bottoms won't scuff up or destroy the floors of the house. She handed these over to Snape now.

His surprise was evident. "You've planned on having me over for some time now clearly."

She blushed a little at having been caught. "Yes. I have." She took off her own boots and tucked into her slippers. Snape was happy to note that her boots were dragon hide as well.

That done they set off down the first of many hallways. After a few minutes, they stopped at the first set of Fusuma sliding panels. Unlike traditional Japanese homes, the walls were made from an off-white plater with Intricate wooden borders around each square of plaster.

Each entrance to a room had hand painted, black and white Fusuma sliding panels with enchanted landscapes or creatures. The one in front of them now was a Chinese Dragon. "This is the large European style dining room I haven't used it yet, but it sits at least 40 people. It's outrageous."

Moving on they came across a pair of carved mahogany pocket doors depicting an enchanted sunset over a miniature of the estate.

"Heavy wooden doors like these indicate the entrance to a wing. As you can tell by the sunset, this is the beginning of the western wing which is my personal wing. The only exception to the rule regarding the type of door is the Master study."

Snape would never know that she had moved out of the master's quarters for him. She made sure to switch the private dining table and Ojiisan's desk and her chair with the ones from the West Wing. She was not giving those up for anyone.

Ayame then led him to a suit of full Samurai armor. She gave it the password "Fudo Miyazaki" and led Snape into the basement. The walls down here were made of solid stone slabs much light Hogwarts but it was lit up with warm paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling and a red Persian carpet runner lined the halls. Stopping in front of another pair of Fusuma sliding panels (this type depicting an ancient Asian alchemist at work) She opened them to expose the potions lab within that had the beautiful underwater view of the courtyards Lake. "This is the potions lab for the main house. We have a larger one under the greenhouse. Chose whichever you prefer and key the doors to your magical signature. No one, not even I will be able to enter it without your permission. The spare lab will be reserved for more public use."

Ayame was really going all out. She didn't really understand why but she wanted to impress and please the Professor. He was.

Snape was no longer trying to feign indifference. Not after this. This estate was an absolute masterpiece and her grandfather had impeccable taste. He was also conscious of the effort Ayame seems to have gone to on his behalf in order to welcome him into her home. He was touched and he promised himself to make more of an effort in the future. He also promised that he would kill himself before she ever saw the hole he lived in at Spinners End.

He still hadn't said anything, but she was encouraged by his expression. Closing the lab up She continued the tour back upstairs. Across of the Samurai was a wall of Shoji panels. She opened them up and stepped out onto the engawa (_Japanese version of a wrap around porch_) that surrounded the pond in the courtyard. She walked across to the north side and she opened the shoji panels and re-entered the house. In front of them was another set of Mahogany pocket doors. This time it depicted high Noon. "This is the master Wing on the North end of the main house. Your Wing Severus."

Before he could protest, she strode in. She names each of the rooms they passed by, "personal gym, Personal library, European billiards room, men's cigar room, Ladies parlor, 2 guest suites, personal box room for storage. You won't find all of this in a traditional Japanese house. Ojiisan deigned a sort of hybrid to fit better with British society. Ah, finally the master suite."

The Fusuma panels here had an animated depiction of the Prince family crest. Ayame had Sun order new panels and switched them out with the field of Japanese Spider lilies that were here before.

Snape didn't know what to say. He was seriously overwhelmed. She showed him around her old rooms, including the freaking hole in the ground Ayame explained was an onsen. When they stepped out onto the engawa surrounding the private dining room she offered him her elbow.

"Dear Merlin there more?!" "Yes. This is the last for today I promise."

Off they went and appeared before a large glass edifice. Once again, they summoned the doors and stepped into a humid wonderland of exotic herbology. There was every kind of vegetation known to man big or small, magical and mundane. Some of them seemed to have already gone a bit wild. You could hear birds and the tropical animals and insects moving about the building. It was a full-blown ecosystem. She may have to hire the right kind of help for the greenhouse, preferably a house elf.

Ayame led Snape into the middle of the building and directed him to put his wand tip into a craves on the fountain they were in front of. He did as she suggested and magic flared out for a second. Then, with a large grinding sound, the fountain opened up like a moonflower. The center spiraled down into a wide stairwell and the fountain turned into a waterfall that surrounded said stair making a beautiful water feature. An automatic shield flared to life around the space to keep the wildlife out.

"Now your magical signature is keyed to this lab. I know it's a little pre-emptive, but I'm told it's spectacular. Grandfather says it's the best part of the house and that saying something. I haven't been down to see it myself yet. You're going to have to walk me through the shield so that I can go down with you."

With that Snape gently took her small hand in his and they walked down the stairwell together. They could not see past the screen of water that roared around them but when they got to the bottom, the _**far **_bottom their breath was taken away. They stepped out onto a winding stone walkway that was suspended above what looked to be an underground ocean. The cavern walls had massive jagged crystal pillars of every color imaginable jutting out in every direction. Looking down into completely clear turquoise water they could see a colony of Kelpies swimming around the underwater pillars with ease. Looking at the majestic creatures Snape announced, "You will never come down here without me? Is that clear?"

Ayame chuckled. "I couldn't if I tried."

The whole place was a wizarding's version of Mexico's Cueva de Los Cristales. They began to walk down the path eventually having to ducking under a diagonal column of purple Amethyst to discover a gigantic vault door in the rockface. I housed a metal Chinese dragon coiled on its surface similar to the chamber of secrets at Hogwarts. The giant beast moved to wake from its slumber and moved its colossal head only inches away from them.

In a booming voice, the dragon spoke, _**"Stranger, strike me with your flame and if I find you true then I am yours to command."**_

Ayame translated for Snape. "Hit it with an Incendio."

Snape looked at her skeptically but did as she instructed. It turned out the dragon's mouth was a fireplace and would only light with his Magical signature. When the coals caught fire in its mouth, runes burst to life across his metal scales and they could hear a locking system letting go from the inside the door.

"Welcome Home Master." Said the Dragon and promptly went back to sleep. Suddenly it spoke English then. Alrighty. When the dragon closed its fiery eyes, the door began to slowly open. It only opened wide enough to let them through. Snape took her hand and they walked into a comfortable sitting room. It had two fireplaces one on either end of the room and the whole of it was carpeted in red with furniture strategically placed. It reminded Snape of the Gryffindor common room with all the red. With a slash of his wand, everything changed to emerald green and silver. Slytherin colors.

She wouldn't laugh. _She must not laugh!_ Ok, she might have let out a small chuckle.

Across the sitting room from the vault door was there short stone steps leading up to a wide-open archway and long hall lit by a row of ornate chandeliers. On the left and right sides of the halls were wooden doors. They turned out to be a bathroom with a tub and shower, another master bedroom, a spare room with two bunk-beds, a medieval dining room and a black marble kitchen.

At the far end was another archway but this one was bricked up. Snape touched his wand to it and it opened in a similar fashion as the courtyard behind the Leaky.

The second Snape walked in he broadcasted "I'm never leaving."

Ayame really did laugh this time. "Welcome home then Severus."

The room was a Potions masters wet dream. The curved ceiling was enchanted to give the impression that the room was sitting just under the fountain in the greenhouse. If anyone walked in the vicinity of the fountain while he was down here, he could look up their skirts. It was a genius idea for surveillance in theory. In practice, it was slightly perverted. Ayame made a mental note to wear pants whenever in the greenhouse and to instill a dress code. Luckily Snape was a gentleman.

There were five different long work tables evenly spaced out across the room each made of a different material. The eastern wall was made up entirely of shelving. Stored there was every type of potions and alchemy equipment known to man. There were even some priceless antiques among the collection. Across from the entrance were yet four more doors. One was a walk-in dry pantry for potion ingredients. The second was the same but cold a storage instead. The next was a sterile preparation room where he could prep new stock to be put away in the pantries. The room was bisected by a wall of shoji dividers. Opening this up Snape found a slew of drying racks which already had some stock from the multiple gardens hanging and in the process of being dried out. The last door was a box room that had crates of empty potion vials staked together on one side. On the other was a large cabinet where he could store his complete potions. Back out in the main lab, there was a large washing station just right of the main entrance. In the upper left corner of the lab sat a large oak desk with an empty bookshelf behind it and on the bottom left corner was comfortable leather L shaped couch and coffee table where Ayame was currently parked.

"Clearly Ojiisan felt you could never have enough sitting rooms. Isn't this cool? It's like a wizard took the Bat cave and gave it a facelift! So you're moving in with me right?"

Snape could only give one response to such a stupid question, "_Obviously_." He drawled out in a satin-like voice like he never drawled before.

"Perfect. It's ironic you're a spy on top of everything. You're like my very own James bond with digs like this. All your missing is a theme song. Maybe Professor Flickwick could set you up? I had no idea Ojiisan had such a flair for the dramatic. He blows Dumbledore out of the water with this doesn't he?"

The Easter Holidays started off very well indeed. Something was bound to go wrong.

A/N: I'm sorry! This all just came out of me without my permission and it started to get too long. I promise you'll get blood and gore in the department of mysteries in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A/N: JK Rowling is the bomb.

The next day Ayame had a lunch date with Griphook. Snape never did end up leaving the bat cave. (She calls it that now because it annoys him.) He is after all "the dungeon bat" of Hogwarts.

Ayame was at her desk in her relocated study and wrote Snape a note. Yes, a note. That's how outrageously huge this place is. She invited him to her smaller dining room in the west wing. She really did love that table. When she was done, she called Moon to her.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I wanted to ask you, Moon, do you think you might like Master Snape?"

"Yes?..." Obviously, she thought it was a trick question.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you might like the idea of being his personal elf? That is a question by the way not a command. I just think you might be happier being of service to him. He's not as likely to try and hug you or have you sit at the dining table as I do. What do you think?"

Moon nodded vigorously in agreement. Evidently, Ayame still made her very uncomfortable. "Ok then. Please take this letter to him in the bat cave and ask him if he would agree to have you as his house elf. He lives here now so you won't be separated from your mate. Make sure he understands that I say your safety should be his priority and that he is not to make you leave Sun ok?"

"yes, Mistress."

Next, she summoned Sun. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Hello, Sun. Do you know anything about a Goblins diet?"

"Yes, Mistress. They eat meat, roots, and fungi."

"I am going to have my accountant over for lunch. His Name is Master Griphook and he may possibly bring some companions with him. Can you please prepare a lunch that will please them and a different dish for Master Snape and myself? We'll eat in my Dining room here in the west wing. Also please bring up the Goblin wine and please provide some samples of the homebrews for everyone as well. Lastly, turn on all the lanterns and close all the windows. I've read that goblins are uncomfortable with sunlight."

* * *

At the Stroke of 12, Griphook came through the floo in the Library. (_The Library's ceiling was cover in dark material to block out the sun_.) He brought two other goblins with him which meant all three parchments she sent him with her address were burned. Good. He Introduced them as Gorunk and Ragnok.

Bowing low Ayame said, "Konichiwa gentlemen. Thank you for excepting the invitation to lunch. I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy day to do business with me here. Please follow me and I will lead you to my personal Dining room."

When they arrived in the tatami room Snape was already seated. The others took their places as well.

"Griphook, Gorurk and Ragnork, please meet my father Severus Snape."

The three of them nodded and Snape did the same. "Now before we commence our business why don't we enjoy lunch?"

Sun took that as the sign to serve the food. Each plate had a bar rail in front of it for tasting. Each included a Homebrewed red Irish styled ale, blonde ale, and a dark stout beer as well as Ogden's Finest and an expensive goblin wine. The Goblins seemed pleased with there dish though it looked like moss-covered rare meat to her. Snape and Ayame were served Herb Crusted Halibut on a bed of wild rice.

Surprisingly, the goblins chose the dark stout and Severus chose the red ale while Ayame took her favorite, the blonde ale. With there selections made the bar rails were taken away and everyone had a glass tankard placed in front of them emblazoned with the Miyazaki family kamon.

When lunch was over the dishes were cleared away and their beers refreshed.

Griphook was the first to speak, "Lady Miyazaki, this is a fine brew. Which company is credited with its creation?"

Ayame blushed like a Wesley. "Err, Actually, I made them all. You see, My Lawyer in Japan, Mrs. Hayami, the one I had you get in touch with if you recall? Well, she was my grandfathers' closest friend and so I was very close to her as a result. I would visit her on occasion, and she's taught me how to brew since I was a young girl and I eventually made my own recipes. She had no children of her own and as saw me as a sort of adoptive daughter. The Hayami's have been brewing beer and Sake for generations. My little homebrews don't compare to what she makes though."

Severus was surprised. She hadn't shown him a brewery during the tour yesterday. Then again, this place was too large to be shown everything in a single day.

Gorurk sat forward and asked, "Would you consider mass producing your recipes for public consumption through the goblin nation?"

Ayame was completely flattered. Offers such as those were not made lightly by goblins, especially when dealing with witches and wizards. They must really like it.  
"I am honored by your suggestion. It's something I would seriously consider for later in the future. Right now, though I am still in school and we find ourselves in dark times once again. If I live to see peace, I will approach you again Gorurk and see if you still wish to make the offer. For now, though we have other business. Griphook, do you have the documents?"

Griphook produced the magical legal papers from his briefcase and offered it to her. She unrolled the parchment and began to read it over. It turns out, matters of inheritance and family magic are all dealt with by the goblin nation, not the ministry; at least when it comes to gold that is. Everything else was handled by the Department of Records.

"Everything seems to be in order Griphook. Are we sure no duplicates will appear in the ministry?"

"No. As you have requested, anything that may appear in the Ministry will be sealed with goblin magic. No witch or wizard will be able to break the seal and to try will spell their doom. The staff in that department are familiar with that. They know not to touch anything with a Gringotts emblem."

"Good to hear. Thank you." With a stab of her digit, a well of blood appeared and dropped on the dotted line indicated on the bottom. It was absorbed into the parchment and her name appeared. She then passed the document on to Snape.

"Please read this Snape and drop your blood at the place indicated on the bottom if you're in agreement."

Snape read the contract and realized Ayame was essentially bringing him into her Family tree in a sense. He would be given full access to her vault at Gringotts and share with him everything she owned.

"Ayame I can't except this. I don't need your _charity_. I make my own money dame it! I will not have my own daughter support me." He said hotly.

Ayame sighed. "Snape, this is nothing about supporting you. This is simply your right as my family member. You British wizarding families do this all the time. It's only my inheritance anyways. It's not like I earned it myself or anything."

"No Ayame your grandfather left it to you. Do not waste your money on me."

Griphook though the wizard was mad, and his companions had to agree with him.

"Severus, you don't understand. There is no waste to be had here. Let me put it in terms you'll understand. Draco in your godson correct? So this means your close with the Malfoy family. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I've known both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy since our school days."

"Then you have an idea about how well off they are. Griphook, how does my vault compare to the Malfoys?"

Seeing what she was trying to do, Griphook followed her lead, "Your vaults overall value is approximately 28% higher than the Malfoy's and increasing due to your extensive investments including the new Wesley venture. You have a much smaller spending loss than the Malfoy's as well. _Much_ smaller. You are currently the wealthiest family vault in all of the British Iles and most of Europe. There is one Italian family that has you bested."

"Now do you understand Severus? You could gamble every day and loose until your 200 and it wouldn't even make a dent. This is what it means to be related to me. After the war, you will never have to teach again or work even, if you don't want to. You can experiment in the bat cave until your dying breath."

Snape wasn't that thick. He knew when he was beaten and so his blood dropped on the dotted line. With both signatures, the parchment sealed itself and popped out of the room.

"Key please." Asked Griphook. Ayame handed it over and he proceeded to tap his claw against it and the key duplicated itself. He passed the original to Ayame and gave its twin to Snape.

"That concludes our business." Announced Griphook and the three goblins stood together.

Snape took the liberty of escorting them back to the library. When they left the dining room Ayame summoned Sun. "Quickly Sun, can you get three barrels of the dark stout and have them by the fireplace before the goblins reach the Library? Also please go get the gift I commissioned. I'll meet you there." Short on time Sun didn't respond but just popped away.

Ayame strode down the hall quickly to catch up with the group. She meets up with them at the library doors. Collectively moving over to the floo Ayame said her farewell's.

"Griphook, Gorurk, and Ragnork thank you for honoring me with your visit today. Please accept these tokens of our gratitude. There is a barrel of my house brew for each of you to take with you. Also, Severus has something for you as well."

In her letter to Snape this morning she had warned him about the visit and recommended he collect some of the raw deposits from the more valuable Crystals formations and precious stone in the cavern. It looks like he took her advice since he produced three fat velvet sacks and offered one to each Goblin.

Sun then appeared and gave her a small box. "Lastly, Griphook, I had this commissioned on your behalf. Let this gift symbolize my clans promise to you. Griphook you have served me well and have been a true friend to the Miyazaki's. Let it be known from this day forth that Griphook and those of his blood will always have a friendship and a haven with the Miyazaki's. For the price of a single gallon I give this gift to you now."

It was considered theft in Goblin society to accept a gift without having paid for it in some fashion.

Griphook took the box and opened it. Inside was a heavy medallion with the Gringotts crest. It was a masterwork in pure gold and goblin silver. Flipping it over, the back was inscribed with Griphooks name and the promise in Latin ending with the Miyazaki Kamon underneath. Having approved of the offer Griphook provided the single gallon.

"Thank you for inviting us to your table and breaking bread. May your gold multiply." Was all they said in response and the stepped through the floo back to Gringotts.

"That was well done Ayame. Not many witches and wizard bother to show a goblin the proper respect. You have most likely impressed them today and they will not forget it. I will warn you for the future though. Be very careful what you say to a Goblin. They do not forget, and I promise you Griphook or anyone in his family _will _come to collect."

* * *

A week or so later Snape discovered he could apparate in and out of the front sitting room of the bat cave. He was grateful because it really was quite a walk and the kelpies set his on edge. He began to bring Ayame with him. The whole point of this holiday was to get to know her better and yet he spent the whole time in front of a cauldron.

Ayame settled into the L couch onto the corner of the lab when they returned to the bat cave. Severus refused to let her help with potions until she was done her homework. Eventually, she got tired of reading her historical text and chose to partake in her meditations to try and relax her mind.

When Snape looked over at her later, he almost dropped the stirring rod. Ayame's hands and face were covered in a bold metallic plume. He understood right away what she was trying to do. Quietly he snuck over and plucked one of the feathers from her.

"YOWCH! What the hell was that for?!"

Examining the feather, he began to say. "If my guess is right I think you'll trans-"

Suddenly he was gripping his left forearm and hissed in pain. He looked at Ayame sadly and she instantly knew what was happening. With a swish of her wand, all her things returned to her book bag and Snape did the same to his potions. Only moments later Snape brought them to his suite, he summoned his deatheater paraphernalia.

"I do not know when I shall return. Do not wait up."

Ayame clenched her hands together. "Be careful!"

"Always." He drawled from behind his mask. He had no intention of hiding his ugly truth from her.

Snape pulled back his sleeve and pressed his wand to the hideous tattoo on his arm and disappeared with a loud pop.

"Moon!" She called. The elf appeared. "Moon, Master Snape has gone out for the day. Please tell me when he has returned no matter the time, ok?"

"Yes, Mistress."

* * *

It was nearly the next morning when he got back. Moon told her he was in his room. Ayame ran down the halls to his chambers and found him sprawled on the floor. He was covered in abrasions and racked with violent tremors. "Oh, Severus!" She cried and knelt beside him on the carpet. Her hand hovered uselessly over him. She hadn't the faintest idea of how to help him. "What do I do?" she asked him in a desperate whisper. "Severus, how can I help you? Do you need a hospital?"

At that question, Snape came back to himself and he was mortified to realize Ayame was seeing him like this. "GET OUT! LEAVE ME THIS INSTANT. I DON'T NEED YOUR USELESS FEMININE HYSTERICS!"

Ayame hesitated nearly tearing up, "But Severus, your badly hurt I…"

"_OUT NOW_!" He roared.

* * *

After that incident, Snape kept to himself. Ayame was heartbroken and seriously worried about him. She didn't understand yet that Severus Snape was a prideful man and so far most of there interactions either left him off balanced or wounded his male ego. The other night had pushed him too far and he needed to lick his wounds.

Ayame had Moon keep a close watch on him and ordered Moon to tell her whenever he left or returned. There were two other Summons over the holiday and each time he returned home half dead. Ayame never felt so powerless.

Severus had left one more time to answer Voldemort's call but this time he never came back. She waited and waited and eventually began to sit vigil in the little sitting room of his master suite. She tried to finish her homework while she waited eventually falling asleep on her books.

When she woke up the next morning and realized he _still_ hadn't returned she really did begin to cry. He was gone! He was dead and she just sat there and let it happen! She didn't realize until that moment that she'd really begun to care about him. It was too late now though. It seemed she was always just a little too late.

* * *

It wasn't long before she was due to return to Hogwarts. She didn't know what else to do so she packed up and took the train back to the castle. She couldn't even go to Dumbledore because the stupid DA got him fired. On the train ride back it was clear to Luna and Hermione something was wrong, but they couldn't get her to talk about it.

When all the students filed into the great hall Ayame was momentarily struck dumb. There he was, calm as you please, sitting beside McGonagall without a care in the world. He didn't even look up to try and find her. That fucking bastard! Did he not realize how upset she had been thinking he had died at that madman's hands? Oh, she was pissed! After the supper hour, she was going to knock him into next week for scaring her like that. Fucking ass hole.

* * *

After dinner, Snape returned to his office. To his great annoyance, he still hobbled a little from the mended leg wound. Snape did not have the strength to appirate away after his last beating, so Lucius was ever so kind enough to dump him in front of the Hogwarts's gates. Hagrid found him and took him to the infirmary. He had only regained consciousness yesterday. Poppy wanted to keep him in bed for longer, but he would have none of her mothering. He had just gratefully sunk into his desk chair when his office door was banged open.

Ayame stormed in like the northern wind and started throwing stinging hexes as though her life depended on it. She was moving so fast it was all Snape could do to block them in his current condition. She started shouting at him as she continued the assault.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I thought you were dead! I thought I had just sat there and let you walk out into an early grave, but no. You just returned to the Fucking castle! Didn't even bother to leave me a note. You were right, you _are_ a fucking bastard after all!"

Her piece said she left just a quickly as she had come. She couldn't even stomach the sight of the man at that moment.

Severus just sat there in a slight stupor. Was the girl crying? He didn't know what to think about that either. He was getting tired of being thrown for a loop with this girl. He also found something that may or may not be guilt bloom in his chest. No. He had nothing to be guilty about in this instance. He was bloody unconscious for Circe's sake! Nor was he obligated to report back to her. He had enough masters.

* * *

Over a month had gone by and they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Ayame began to consult with Poppy about reading material for beginner medi-magic. Ayame refused to be so useless again. Umbitch's tight grip on the school only became worse. The walls outside the great halls were blanketed in her educational decrees each one more oppressive than the next.

With June came the end of term O.W.L and N.E.W.T examinations. The evening of June third the fifth years were having their Astronomy examination in the lookout tower when a disturbance distracted them. Bellow on the green Umbitch marched towards Hagrid's hut with three Aurors following behind. Hagrid fought her off and escaped and Professor McGonagall took three stunners to the heart for her efforts in trying to help the half-giant.

During the History of Magic exam, the Wesley twins decided to leave their scholastic careers with a literal bang filling the great hall with there patented Wesley Wizbagers while they flew around on their brooms. The whole student body cheered and followed them out into the front courtyard of the Castle abandoning their exams. Umbridge was a shrieking ball of furry but no one paid her any attention. It was the end of the year after all. The twins promoted their new business and flew off into the sky with one final giant fireworks display. Ayame was standing beside Luna in the crowd cheering along with everyone else.

Luna became aware of the fact that something was wrong with Harry. The two of them watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione re-entered the castle. Luna and Ayame weren't the only DA to notice. Neville and Ginny did as well. They split off from the crowd and followed the trio back into the castle.

The four of them found Harry Ron and Hermione fighting in an abandoned classroom and joined them. Harry was extremally agitated and talked about a vision of his godfather being tortured by Voldemort. Hermione was trying to get him to see reason. While Hermione's logic was sound she could understand what Harry was feeling after what happened this past Easter. She had no intention of leaving him alone if he planned to shoot off after Sirius. (She didn't know he was a wanted man at this point.)

Ayame had enough of sitting in the sidelines while things happened around her. Also, she had to keep the reactionary boy alive. If even Snape though there was some merit to the whole chosen one thing then she wouldn't let Harry, make the pain Snape went through on his behalf be for nothing. She though a bunch of teenagers running to the rescue was the height of stupidity but there was no stopping him.

In the end, Harry and Hermione decided to try to floo HQ to check on his godfather while the other distracted Umbitch and her cronies. If this worked, she would give Hermione a gold plated 'Harry wrangler' award and a gift card to Flourish & Boltts.

The plan, of course, proceeded to fail spectacularly. Fucking creature.

* * *

Snape walked into Umbridge's office to find some of the DA held captive and Umbridge demanding more Veritaserum. Crabbe junior was in the process of chocking his daughter. He would pay for that later. For now, he could say nothing.

"I'm afraid you have used up my stores' Headmistress. I could make more but it will take a month to cure."

"A MONTH?" she screeched. "That will not do." Then she got an evil gleam in her eye. "It seems I have no chose then. I must do what is in the best interest of the Ministry. Leave us."

As Snape turned away Harry shouted, "He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!"

"What? Padfoot? What's Padfoot? Snape do you know what he's saying?"

"I have no idea." He drawled. With that, he left them to their fates and it's clear from Harry's face that's what he truly believed Snape was doing but Ayame knew otherwise. She felt a real sense of relief knowing Snape was off to fix things again. Well, while trying to breathe air into her lungs that is. That wasn't so comforting. It's too bad she was so bloody short! If she could get her feet on the ground, she could knock the thick-headed fool into next week.

With quick thinking, Hermione spared Harry from a world of pain. When Umbitch and the golden trio left the office on a wild goose chase, the struggle ensued. Eventually, Luna, Neville, Ayame, and Ginny were freed and they wrapped up their adversaries like prized pigs. Ayame made sure to break Crabbe's nose with her foot in retaliation. This was her dragon hide boots encase you were wondering. Her heal left a lovely tattoo on his left cheek. Don't mess with a pissed off witch. A women's scorn and all that.

The remaining DA member set off to find Umbitch's captives. They found them on the green just coming out of the forbidden forest. When asked where Umbitch went Hermione just blushed and deflected evasively. Of course, at this point, Harry was in a right panic. He had to rescue Sirius. So off they went and took Buckbeak and some Thestrals and the lot of them flew off to the ministry. The Thestral heard had been especially fond of Luna. It was clear they were familiar with her. Ayame remembered the creatures from Hagrid's lesson in the spring. She really liked Thestrals. They were adorable in a heavy metal kind of way and sweet-tempered. As she road on the back of one to London, she seriously considered asking Hagrid for one to add to the estate. She'd name it Severus because of the bat wings just to bug him.

* * *

When they arrived at the Ministry it seemed to be eerily deserted. Ayame knew right then that Hermione had been right. There was something wrong and this was most likely a trap, but Harry brushed off her concerns.

"Enough!" he said. "If you want to be a coward then turn back and leave now. I'm not leaving without Sirius trap or not!"

"Grrrrr, Don't. Call. Me. A. Coward!" She shouted at him in frustration for his bull-headed singlemindedness. He just ignored her and speed off to the lifts. Frustrated, she followed swearing in Japanese under her breath. "Chimamire no kuso baka. Tawagoto wa handō-tekina o shiri o fuita." (_trans: bloody fucking fool. Shit faced reactionary ass wipe_.)

Unsurprisingly when they found his crystal ball on shelf 94 in the hall of prophecies, they were surrounded on all sides by deatheasters and Sirius was nowhere to be seen. They were all masked except for that ass-hat she bumped into on her first day in England, Malfoy and some curly haired crazy-eyed women who giggled manically.

Malfoy tried to appeal to Harrys need for the truth and feigned sympathy for him in order to get Harry to hand over the prophecy. Harry refused and shot off a stunner at the man. Thus, the battle began and everyone ran off in different directions. This place was a maze! Luna and Ayame were booting it together down a narrow pathway when a masked assailant bitch slapped Luna onto her ass giving her a bloody lip. Ayame was casting stunners at him when Luna nailed him with a "Levicorpus!" Shooting him off into the distance.

While Ayame helped her up they heard Ginny shoot off one of her powerful "Reducto!" hexes from somewhere behind them and the shelving proceeded to fall like dominos.

"Get back to the door!" Ordered harry and they all began to run for it once again. They reached the door in the nick of time and opened it to step out into thin air. All seven of them fell into a dead drop and was stopped short of there deaths by mere centimeters above the ground.

They found themselves in a cavernous room with a massive jagged stone archway standing proud in the center of it. Just like with the threashals, everyone who had know death could see the vail Spanning the gate and hear the voices of the deceased on the other side whispering to them.

It wasn't long before the deatheaters found them again and flew in on a black clouds of doom surrounding the teens and blinding them. When the smoke cleared everyone except for Harry was taken as a hostage and held at wand point along the perimeter of the round chamber. Lucius was the one who had Ayame in his clutches. God that was embarrassing.

Laughing over the chokehold he had her in, Lucius address Harry. "Were you truly naïve enough to think that mere children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you Potter. Give me the prophesy now or watch your friends die."

Ayame could tell Harry was seriously considering taking Lucius up on his offer as though he wouldn't kill them all anyway. While Lucius was focused on Harry, Ayame slowly reached for one of her hidden pockets on her Hanfu.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Shouted Neville bravely while Ron was begging Harry to hand it over with his eyes.

Harry stepped forward hesitantly, stretching out his hand which held the sphere. Just as Lucius had the ball in his hands the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Ayame took the opportunity to pull out one of her Tanto blades.

_( A/N: A Tanto is a traditional short Japanese sword. They look like a mini Katanas. A pair of them were passed down the Miyazaki family in this story. The two swords are called Hi to kōri. A.K.A Fire and Ice. Each blade is cursed with an enchantment, one of fire, the other Ice; causing painful injuries to anyone unfortunate enough to find themselves on the business end of a Miyazaki blade. Such magical family heirlooms were traditionally used in Japanese wizarding duels of honor rather then wands like there English counterparts. Ayame's were passed on to her from her grandfather. It would have gone to his daughter Kiko but Kiko skipped the martial arts training which was a requirement for the inheritance, so it was passed on to her firstborn Ayame_.)

Ayame took out her sword and swiftly plunged the blade onto Lucius's stomach causing him to drop the prophecy and shatter it against the stone floor. Ayame pulled out of his grasp and dragged Harry by the arm away from the man. The stomach wound burned the flesh around the bloody opening painfully and his robes caught fire.

In retaliation, Lucius fired off a cutting hex that slashed Ayame across her back. She fell to her knees and Harry shot out counter curses in her defense. Sirius appeared before them and helped her stager painfully to her feet. "Are you going to be alright miss?"

"I'll survive. It just smarts is all. Thank you. LOOK OUT!" Bellatrix had snuck up on them from behind. Crackling she fired a bone breaking hex at Sirius's spine but Ayame deflected it. Lunging forward Ayame tried to take the witch by surprise and cut off her head but Bella pulled back just in time and was rewarded with a deep gash across the bridge of her nose that_ burned_.

Growling like a wild beast the witch was no longer playing games and began to dueling Sirius, Ayame, and Harry in earnest. She was incredibly fast.

Lucius was held up by a handsome African Auror that was giving him a run for his money. Lucius couldn't hold his injury without burning his hand so let it bleed freely as he tried to get past Shacklebolt and make his escape.

Bellatrix was one of the most skilled among the Deatheaters and her reputation preceded her. The three of them could barely hold there own and Sirius was being an arrogant sod egging on the crazy bint. Slowly Bella was backing them into a corner. It was almost too late before Ayame cottoned on to her plan. Bella fired a stunner at Sirius that would have pushed him through the gate but Ayame reacted and flipped him over her back and away from the gate. She accidentally knocked the man unconscious in the process as his skull connected with the floor.

Bella howled in anger at being thwarted again by the little chit and shot off a bone-crushing hex at Ayame's left leg.

"Ahhhh!" It struck true and Ayame fell to the floor. Sirius's body was in the process of slowly rolling down the uneven incline of the floor when Bella shot a killing curse at him. On her good knee, Ayame lunged forward and pushed Sirius's dead weight out of the line of fire causing him to roll faster for a moment.

Form Harry's perspective and Bella's it looked like she got him regardless of Ayame's efforts. They saw some unknown spirit shoot into the vial from around there vicinity on the floor.

Bellatrix crowed in triumph and chanted "I Killed Sirius Black, I Killed Sirius Black!" as she danced out of the room to make her escape.

Harry let out a wounded bellow that sent a shiver down Ayame's spine. She didn't even realize humans could make a noise like that. What Harry didn't realize was that it was Lucius who had been felled by Kingsley and gone into the veil, not Sirius. Bella's Avada had missed. Lucius's body lay not far from where Padfoot was.

Donovan attacked Kingsley for his dead comrade. His riotous anger overpowered the Auror and he was struck in the chest with a stunner. Donovan was about to end him but Ayame shot a stinging hex at the side of Donovan's head from her place on the ground.

Donovan snarled and turned his attention to her. He cast a Crucio. Ayame screamed until her throat bled raw. She never really knew pain until that moment. It felt like every cell in her body was on fire and exploding like an atomic boom over and over again, never-ending. It seemed like it was eons until her mind shut down into blissful nothingness in an effort to save itself.

She knew no more.

A/N: I finally gave you the Dep. Of Mysteries like I promised! What do you think? Did I do it justice? Let me know in the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: JK Rowling is the bomb and I only borrow her characters and world. No money was made here. Warning: Disturbing depictions of violence and sexual assault in this chapter. Skip over to the first scene break if you wish to avoid it. I take no pleasure in writing such atrocities but it's important in order to explain future character motivation later in the story and to demonstrate the true depths of Voldemort's evil. Forgive me if it upsets you.

It was the middle of the night in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Snape sat in the dark beside Ayame's bed. He held in hand the beautiful workmanship of her cursed Tanto blade. He didn't even know she carried something like this around with her. He realized he knew almost nothing about her, and he may never get the chance.

It had been nearly a whole week since the disaster in the Department of Mysteries. The gaping wound across his daughters back and been healed with only a scar to show for it and the shattered remains of the bones in her left leg had been taken out and painfully re-grown. Looking at her now you would think she was just sleeping. Poppy said she had been lucky and that there was a chance she might wake up fully recovered. When she had been kept under the cruciatus for so long her mind had shut itself off and shoved her consciousness far back into the recesses of her mind in order to protect itself. It could do this because she was a natural occlumens like he was. If it weren't for that then she would have lost her mind like the Longbottoms had.

Voldemort had been furious with Lucius's failure. He didn't even care that the man was gone. He made the dead man's family pay for his so-called failure. During the meeting following the battle, Voldemort had called Draco and Narcissa into the Ballroom where he held court. He tortured Draco in front of his mother until he pissed himself. Bellatrix held her own sister back while Cissa called out for her son until she was horse and begged Voldemort to show leniency. As if that hadn't been enough Donovan then picked up the boy and forcefully woke him up with Rennervate and Snape's godson had to watch as his mother was gang-raped.

Of course, before this Voldemort asked for the name of the girl who dares scar his concubine's face. Desperate, Draco willingly told him all he knew about the Ravenclaw student named Miyazaki. Thankfully that didn't amount to very much but now Snape's daughter had a target on her back. Bella would be out for blood. To show his thanks for Draco's compliance Voldemort ordered the men to proceed as instructed and they all descended like vultures on the women.

Snape had seen a lot over the years but there was nothing that could prepare him to see a loved one be violated like that. He thanked Merlin every day that he had told Voldemort he was impotent during the first war in some misguided effort to stay true to his love for Lily. Thus, he didn't have to partake in the 'festivities.' Draco would never be the same again.

To top it all off, before the sunrise Voldemort ordered Donovan to throw Draco to the wolves after they all had their turn with his mother. Literally to the wolves. The young heir was tossed off a second story balcony which attached to the ballroom into the eager clutches of Greyback who waited below in the light of the full moon.

Greyback took one of Draco's broken legs in his jaws and shook him like a rag doll infecting him with lycanthropy in the process.

When all was said and done, Voldemort announced to the assembly before him that the Malfoy's were an example of what could happen when they disappointed him. Tom went on to say, "But I am ever a merciful lord. I will allow them to keep their lives, _this_ time. They have the chance to return to my good graces if they work hard and don't fail me ever again."

Merciful my ass. What happened to them was the worse possible fate that could ever befall a pureblood. With the sunrise dawned the end of the revel. Snape was given permission to collect Cissa and tend to her. Greyback, once again human was ordered to throw the "animal" Draco into a cage in the dungeons where he belonged.

Voldemort couldn't truly kill Draco. He needed the boy to control the wards of the Malfoy Manor and to have access to there gold to fund his war and maintain his lavish lifestyle. He was no fool. He knew with Lucius's death and Cissa's assault he no longer had the boy's loyalty. That was the true reason he had Draco infected. Control. In one fell swoop, he separated Draco from all he'd ever known and alienated him among his peer leaving him friendless. He also controlled Greyback which meant he controlled Draco though him with pack magic. All that was left was to break what remained of his spirt and some time in the dungeons would do the job nicely.

It was the same reason he had Cissa assaulted. Pureblood husbands worshiped their wives like the arm candy they were. They were responsible for the women's protection as tradition demanded of them; arranged marriage or not. Having Cissa attacked would make the rest of them think twice about failing him or doing something as fooling as dying. He had just returned to the living less than a year ago and he needed to remind them of there place.

* * *

Once he had Cissa settled in the master bedroom, Snape locked the rooms up tighter then Gringotts to keep away any would-be repeat offenders. Then he left the Manor to make his report to Dumbledore and collect the potions Cissa would need.

In the briefing with the headmaster, Albus asked if he thought the remaining Malfoy's might defect.

100% yes was Snape's response.

With some convincing he got Albus to agree to give them asylum with the Order if they asked for it and ONLY if they asked. Snape was not to make the offer to them himself and risk his position in Voldemort's camp. The mother and the son both had to be completely committed to there defection before Snape was to revel his true allegiance. They had to also escape the Manor on there own. Snape had to be above reproach with Voldemort.

The headmaster made a portkey from a simple silver ring and gave it to Snape. If the Malfoy's could alter the wards to allow for portkeys or get outside of there boundary then the ring would carry them to the gates of Hogwarts.

Taking the ring Snape left to collect the potions and return to the Manor.

* * *

For the first few days, Snape spent the daytime hours with the unconscious form of Cissa and his nights watching over the unconscious form of Ayame. He only stole short naps here and there before his nightmares woke him again. He would then jolt awake and realize it wasn't a nightmare after all. It was a reality that haunted him.

By the third morning, Cissa finally woke. the first thing she asked for was new of Draco. Severus was smart enough to know not to mince words with the witch. Casting a precautionary Muffilo he told her, "He's in the Dungeons fighting the fever of lycanthropy. After you passed out Voldemort had Draco tossed off the balcony from the ballroom to Greyback in order to be turned. I am not allowed near his cell on Voldemort's orders. I do not think he will let Draco die though. He needs the boy for your gold after all. He just wants him to suffer and he knows that Draco is my godson and I am sworn to protect him as such."

Narcissa was a true mother bear and an incredibly strong woman. It was obvious now she had mentally prepared herself for this possible reality in regards to what happened to her. She bounced back as though one had ever touched her and put her entire soul behind saving her son. In a very Slytherin approach, she asked if Severus could get them to the Order. It was not long before Snape gave her the silver ring and left to return to the castle wishing her luck.

In the middle of the night, the very next day found Hagrid walking into the infirmary with Draco cradled in his arms and Cissa following close behind them as the epidemy of elegance.

Poppy fluttered about tending to her patients, clucking in concern at Draco's condition. With a quick scan of her wand poppy ordered Cissa into a bed as well. She still had some healing of her own to do after her ordeal. Cissa didn't fight her. A heard of hippogriffs couldn't have dragged her away from Draco's side as it was so hospitalization suited her just fine as long as her son was in her sights.

Early morning on the 5th day brought Dumbledore into the infirmary. Behind the privacy screen around Draco's bed, he spent quite a few hours in conference with the matriarch. Whatever she said must have satisfied the man since he left with a twinkle in his eye and a pat on Severus's head when he walked past.

* * *

Now seven days later, here he was still sitting beside Ayame's bed in the dark. Her sword really was a masterpiece with runes crawling across the surface of the blade as though it were water and not metal. Surprisingly he suspected it _wasn't_ goblin-made.

He was doing his level best to distract himself and not fall into despair. Ayame just had to wake up! He was this close to breaking down and shaking the daylights out of her comatose shell and demand she open her eyes.

Cissa woke and spied Severus sitting vigil beside the young girl's bed for yet another night. He looked so lost in this unguarded moment where he thought no one was watching. Who was she to him? Cissa sat up and pulled her borrowed housecoat over her shoulders.

She walked over to her old friend and summoned a seat for herself.

"Who is she, Severus?" Narcissa asked him gently.

"Ayame Miyazaki." He replied monotonously.

"The girl who scared Bella?" It was a rhetorical question and her amazement was clear in her tone.

As the two conversed they never heard Harry sneak into the room under his invisibility cloak. He was there to see Hermione. His guilt wouldn't let him stay away. As he crept in further, he spotted the to Slytherin's talking and got closer in order to eavesdrop.

"But who is she to you Severus. Clearly, she not just another student to you… Do you love her?"

"Yes," Snape whispered in confession. finally, he was willing to admit it to himself. "Yes, I love her."

"_The greasy pig_!" Harry thought angrily. Sirius had written him and told him that Ayame had saved his life. His godfather could feel the life debt to the girl. Harry wrote back to Sirius and told him in detail what he saw happen and how he thought Bella had killed him. In truth, Ayame had saved Sirius's life twice that night. This made Harry forever loyal to her so hearing Snape's confession made him want to hex the man in yet another reactionary misunderstanding. It was only the presence of Mrs. Malfoy that stayed his hand for now.

"Oh, Severus," Cissa said with feeling. "Don't worry, she'll wake up and then the two of you can be together." She was trying to be reassuring but it was clear she made the same conclusion as Harry but with less judgment.

Snape understood what she was implying perfectly. "_What_?! No! She's my daughter Cissa. My bastard child. I never even knew she existed or that she was my daughter until only a few months ago. How could you think that of me? I would never have designs for a student. That's vile!"

Harry was speechless. He refused to believe it. There was _no way_ Ayame was his blood. Not when she was so, so… good!

Cissa quickly backpaddled. "I'm sorry Severus. That's not what I meant in the least. I know you would never dream of touching a student. You're too honorable for that. All I meant is that she is clearly a beautiful girl and from what I've heard she courageous as well. Affection sometimes comes upon us without permission. It would not be surprising if she has already caught the attention of quite a few men, young and old alike. She is nearly fully grown after all. It was the same for me when I was her age."

Snape growled out loud at the thought of anyone coveting his daughter. "They would have to get through me first if that were the case."

Cissa smirked. "Quite."

Snape called an elf to bring them tea. It was clear they were not going to rest any time soon.

"Cissa, I wanted to apologize. I wish I could have done more to prevent what happened to Draco. Feel I have failed the two of you."

"My friend there is nothing you could have done to change this. You are not to blame. Lucius holds that honor. He signed our death warrants when he answered Voldemort's call to the graveyard in little Hangleton last summer. You never knew this, but I saw Tom Riddle for what he truly was during his first rise to power, but I could say nothing at the time. When he fell in 1981, I was relieved. It was finally over. When Lucius was acquitted, I saw it as our second chance. A new lease on life. I had him promise me to let it all go and never speak of the deatheaters again or associate with some of the worse members among them who escaped an Azkaban sentence as we had. We had Draco to worry about now after all."

Taking a sip of her tea she went on. It was clearly confection hour for Slytherins that night who though themselves alone. "I didn't share his bed for almost a whole year but when it became clear Tom was truly gone, he broke and gave me his word that it was all behind us. I was a fool in love so of course, I wanted to believe him, and things were good for a while. Better than good. I was in Nirvana. I had a son I loved more the magic itself, A husband who doted on me and all the comforts I could wish for.

It all changed when Draco went off to Hogwarts. Signs of Voldemort's return began to appear as you already know. I didn't realize at first, but Lucius began speaking with his old associates again. The first time I realized something was wrong was when I began to receive Draco's letters in his first year. It became clear that Lucius had indoctrinated my son behind my back this whole time and glamorized the deatheater ideals to him."

"Draco idolized them, and the idea of Voldemort and it was too late for me to do anything to change it. I could no longer trust Lucius and I could say nothing overt to Draco should he report it to his father. I still tried though. My son has a good heart. He might have believed in their propaganda, but I knew Draco couldn't pay the price in other peoples suffering to bring that kind of world about. I considered leaving Lucius, but I was weak. I loved him. I still do but I'm angry with him for what he did to us. I was also afraid. I could never leave my dragon and I knew if I left, Lucius would never let me take his heir with me, so I stayed."

"When Lucius partook in the attack at the world cup, I lost it. That night we had the biggest row we'd ever had before. If they were willing to do that then something was giving them confidence and it wouldn't be long before tom truly came back. It was my worst fears realized. I begged Lucius to pack up and take the family away to our castle in France and never return before it was too late. I reminded him of his promises to me all those years ago, but he would have none of it. He was seduced by the idea of power and never forgot Voldemort's promises of a better world for our kind. He never realized they were just empty words like I had. Tom was using him and the other deatheaters to get his way, praying on there greed and weaknesses. I tried to get Lucius to see reason but he became so angry. I had never seen him so mad before, it was almost manic. He actually struck me in his anger and I knew the man I loved was truly lost. There was no hope for us."

When Narcissa finished, they both sat in silence for a while. Harry had settled himself on the floor at this point. His whole concept of reality had been turned on his head for the second time. The first time was when he saw his friends get hurt on his behalf and almost losing Sirius. Now he was learning things were not so cut and dry when it came to the Slytherin's.

"I'm sorry Cissa. I clearly haven't been a very good friend. I have no idea what you were going through."

"Severus, you weren't supposed to know and even if you did what could you have done differently? You've always done your best for Draco. You are possibly the good influence that tipped the scale for him. I couldn't have asked for anything more from you."

Cissa felt it was Severus's turn to share. "How did you learn she was your daughter? Who is her mother? Tell me about this girl who holds your heart old friend."

Given all she shared with him he felt obligated to give her the same trust. "Well, she actually came looking for me. She transferred here to Hogwarts from Japan. Her grandfather Fudo Miyazaki was the one who raised her. Her mother was called Kiko Miyazaki, Fudo's only daughter. I never really knew the women. It was a drunken one-night stand on the first anniversary of Lily's death. I couldn't stand the cheer of the castle that night and I was angry because everyone else seemed to have forgotten her so quickly so in my usual fashion I left and got wasted. I don't even remember what she looked like. I only woke up to a note with no name the next day."

"I'm the only family she has left, and she is the only family I have left either. All we have is each other and I've spent the last month of the school term giving her the cold shoulder. We serpent time together over the Easter holidays trying to get to know each other better and everything was fine but then I began to be summoned by the dark lord. I returned fresh from a torture session and bleeding everywhere as usual and weak as a new babe. I was embarrassed when she found me like that and yelled at her to leave my sight. My masculine ego was bruised, and I took it out on her."

"The next time I was summoned was even worse. The dark lord was frustrated we hadn't made any progress on acquiring the Prophesy for him so once again I served as the whipping boy that night. I was so broken when he was done, I was sure I was going to die that time."

"Lucius kindly dropped my corpse off at the Hogwarts gate and poppy worked her miracles and saved my worthless hide for the millionth time, but I didn't wake until the night prior to the students return, and no one knew to send word to Ayame."

"She must have been worried, to my everlasting surprise because the moment the feast was over, she barged into my office like an offended hippogriff and started shooting hexes at me without a by your leave. It was all I could do to defend myself still injured as I was. She was crying as she called me a bastard for scaring her and so on and then left before I could say anything. I was a stubborn fool though and figured I owed her nothing. I was irritated with her assumptions and figured I had enough master's as it was. We haven't spoken a word to each other since and now I may never get the chance."

"What upsets me most is that all of this could have been so easily avoided. Ayame would never have been hurt if Potter had just practiced his occlumency like Dumbledore had told him to. Dumbledore had ordered me to teach the boy in secret over the school year. Potter, of course, thought he was above taking lessons from me. He didn't even appreciate how much of a risk it was for me to do so. I could have lost my job if Umbridge found out and that would have spelled my death with the dark lord. Secondly, the dark lord himself could have seen these lessons in his mind at any time which would have gotten me killed as well."

"If that wasn't enough, when performing Legitimacy on a person the caster is open to a counter attack and all my mental defenses would have been useless. If the dark lord had used this weakness then all my work for the order these past 15 years would have been lost and the Orders secrets open for his perusal. _THAT_ is why Dumbledore wouldn't teach the boy himself. Albus couldn't risk the chance of the dark lord learning any of his own secrets, but my likely death was a price he was willing to pay. He would sacrifice any one of us for his 'greater good'. Remember this in your dealings with the man Cissa."

"Of course, everyone paid the price for Potter's arrogance yet again. He found himself above his lessons with me and he has no regard for anyone else's life. He is well aware at this point the lengths everyone goes to on his behalf and yet he selfishly runs headlong into trouble anyway. Everyone else is obligated to save his arse when he does this. This time was worse the usual though. I heard that both miss Granger and my daughter warned him that is was a trap, but he willingly went anyways all on the slight chance that Black needed rescuing. If he had waited a few moments longer I could have told him that Black was still at home and unharmed. He willfully put the whole of the wizarding world at risk and knowingly lead his supposed friends to their deaths all on the slight chance that one man may or may not be in danger. I don't know what's more selfish than that.

I understand that he was afraid to lose his only remaining family but now I very well might have lost what was left of mine instead and you lost your husband and Draco lost his father. Black wasn't even in trouble in the first place! When will it be enough Cissa? When will I have paid my price to society, finally for a mistake I ignorantly made when I was still a child myself? How many more people must I lose? Please take care of yourself Cissa. You're the last friend I have still among the living. I can't lose you too. I won't survive it and neither would your son."

Snape had worked himself up to a full lather and finished with his face in his hands. He wasn't crying due to sheer will and Narcissa was rubbing gentle circles on his back as though he were Draco.

No one had realized that Draco had finally woken from his fever. He had spent the last few hours listening to his mother and godfather speak to each other much as Harry had been.

Harry decided he had eavesdropped enough as it was and slowly left the room without making a sound. Both boys learn a lot that night had had some serious soul searching to do.

A/N: I know this was a bit of a rant but I did it for a reason. First Draco and Narcissa are sorta like new characters. This was like a long intro into there background and there relationship with Snape who one of the main characters. We learned more about Snape's though Process in regards to Potter and how he views him. Also, both Draco and Harry needed this to trigger some personal growth and to set the stage for future interactions with the rest of the cast and each other. Up next; the first order meeting of the summer! How will everyone react to Malfoy's defections? You might just be surprised, or not. Wait and see! also Pls leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: JK Rowling is the bomb and I only borrow her characters and world. No money was made here. It was surprisingly difficult to write interactions between Sirius and Snape. Let me know how I did.

**Chapter 14**

It was the first Order meeting of the summer and both Cissa and Severus were reluctant to leave their children. Cissa was overjoyed to realize Draco was awake and on the mend, the morning after their heartfelt conversation and Miss Granger had been discharged in time to catch the train home. Ayame still had not awoken.

When they stepped through the floo into the library at Grimmauld Place they were meet there by Lupin who had been waiting for them. Lupin had visited Draco a few times to help him adjust to his new reality. He had become an unexpected ally for the Malfoys. He was still clearly uncomfortable with Snape however but that was nothing new. He made everyone uncomfortable.

"Welcome Mrs. Malfoy to the Orders headquarters." Greeted Lupin.

Someone else was heard coming in from the front hall bellow and they slammed the door closed setting off the Portrait of Mrs. Black. "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"

Moody could be heard grumbling to himself as he was want to do and fighting with the portrait's curtains. "Blood purist old hag. Shut your trap or I'll take the wall out from behind you and be done with it."

"Ah yes, auntie Walburga always did have more than her fair share of the black madness. Always such a dear. Clearly, death has not slowed her down in the least." Said Narcissa dryly.

Sirius took this moment to enter the stage.

"Cissa! Welcome cousin, to my personal hell! I see you've decided to let this plebeian dung heap follow you around like a bad smell. Wish me to get rid of it for you?" Said Sirius facetiously while he kisses the back of her hand.

Snape maintained his mask of indifference in the face of his long-time nemesis "Yes Black, your supposed superiority is so evident to everyone that your 15-year-old godson felt you needed rescuing. Your proficiency is so apparent that the headmaster trusts you with….. nothing at all."

Black's handsome face became ugly and hostile. He barred his teeth at Snape much like that of his alter ego and was clearly ready to start a war with the man in the library.

"Gentlemen, please. Mind your manners. We have business to attend to now and last I check we left the schoolyard years ago. Please comport yourselves like the supposed wizened men you are. Cousin, Severus is both my oldest friend and champion. He helped both Draco and I escape Tom. Make sure to give him the courtesy he is due as your guest and don't bring shame to the Black family legacy as it's last heir."

Cool as can be Snape said, "Of course Narcissa. My apologies." And offered her his elbow to escort her to the kitchen where the meeting would take place.

Sirius just ground his teeth together and shot 'Snivellus' a glare.

* * *

They were the last to enter the kitchen. Sirius and Lupin sat in their usual places but that left nowhere for the other two to sit. Snape took the liberty to summon a comfortable armchair by the headmaster and pulled the seat out for Cissa. When she was settled, he opted to remain standing.

Everyone began to whisper among themselves about the sudden appearance of Mrs. Malfoy.

"Settle down everyone. I believe we're finally all here. Now, to begin, I'm sure your all curious as to the presence of the lovely Mrs. Malfoy. I have offered her and Draco asylum from Voldemort among the order. What's more, Mrs. Malfoy has asked to become an active member of the Order as well and I have decided to induct her today."

As anticipated the table erupted in protest.

"She's a Malfoy Albus! They can't be trusted!" said Molly. There's always been bad blood between there families.

"She is the wife of the inner circle which makes her all but a deatheater herself. Voldemort probably sent her, and you've been taken in by a pretty face old man. Let's kill her now and spare ourselves any future trouble she's bound to cause. We already have one rat in our mists as it is." Barked Moody as he kept his magical eye on the person in question. The rat he referred to was Severus whom he never trusted or approved of.

"Enough!" demanded the Headmaster.

"If I may, I'll speak plainly to you all since most here appear to be Gryffindor's. I have never followed Voldemort or believed in his cause. That was-" She was interrupted when the table began to shout again.

"Now I know your full of crap missy. Get rid of this scum Albus or I'll do it for you." Said Mad-Eye as though he had caught her red handed.

"What utter tripe!" Said someone else.

In a soft but commanding tone, Snape put an end to there clucking and posturing. "Let. The. Women. Speak."

"Thank you, Severus. As I was saying, it was Lucius who followed and believed in Voldemort. Not I. My allegiance has always been and will ever be to my family first and foremost. Despite my protests over the years, Lucius would not be persuaded otherwise and I was forced to put forward a united front as was expected of a Malfoy wife. I always knew Tom's promises were empty and that he was only using the purebloods to reach his own ends. For his loyalty, Lucius was met with death and brought pain and ruin on his family. Draco is all I have left in the world and I will do anything and everything I can to ensure his safety. I am sure that is something you can understand as a fellow mother Mrs. Weasley."

"I believe in the old traditions and values of our world and I am not ashamed of that. They are what makes us wizards and witches, and _someone_ must maintain the old ways. I will not apologize for this. What brings me here today is a common enemy. Voldemort is tearing our world apart with hatred and fear. There are a lot of things I dislike about Muggle-born and half-bloods who are ignorant of our ways. It is not their blood but their blatant disregard for our traditions and culture that bothers me. There are more and more of them and less and less of us every year. Were a dying breed and what you need to realize is the weakness Tom has so expertly used to his advantage is our desperation for survival. We feel threatened and outnumber and worry about our culture, which makes us who we are; will become extinct within the next century. I find many things need to change in our world, but I am not willing to pay for that change with the blood of innocents. If things continue as they are that fear will become a reality for everyone, not just the purebloods. Muggles will discover us, and it will spell the end of everything we hold dear. I come to you today as an ally. Because you are the best chance, we have in fending off our mutual destruction at the hands of Tom Riddle."

There was a moment where everyone took the time to absorb her words. Then Kingsley decided to share what everyone else was thinking. "That was well said Mrs. Malfoy but you must understand that we have been betrayed in the past. How do we know we can trust you?"

"I can address that Kingsley." Twinkled Dumbledore. "While in conference together, Mrs. Malfoy and I knew there would be some who had reservations, so the matriarch has graciously agreed to have her induction in the form of an unbreakable vow in front of you all. We have agreed on the precise wording in advance. Miss Tonks if you would come up here and be the bonder, please? Just read off this parchment."

Tonks quickly stood from her seat beside Lupin and tripped her way over to the headmaster somehow causing a teacup on the other side of the room to crash to the floor. Her hair couldn't seem to settle on pink or navy blue.

"_The old fool it is meddling again_." Snape thought to himself. Why else would he have Tonks bond them?

Narcissa and Dumbledore stood in front of her and grasped each others wand arm.

"Will you Narcissa Malfoy fight with every tool you have to see the end of Voldemort's existence and denounce all loyalty to him and the Deatheaters forevermore?"

Confidently Cissa answered, "YES."

"Will you Narcissa promise your loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix for as long as you shall live and guard its secrets with your very life?"

"YES."

"Will you promise to show respect and common courtesy to the members of the Order, its allies and their families regardless of there blood status, creature heritage or political affiliations until the order completes its mandate and is no longer needed by the world at large?"

"YES."

"So, mote it be." Finished Dumbledore.

"Wotcher Auntie. Welcome to the Order!" Greeted Tonks good-naturedly and proceeded to return to her seat.

There were no more complaints to be had about Cissa being there. Not even from Moody.

Sirius took the opportunity to try and put Snape into hot water with the order as it was his favorite pastime. "Dumbledore, why haven't we made Snivellus take an unbreakable vow? Let's give it a go and watch him finally drop dead."

"I agree with Sirius's suggestion Albus." Announced Moody. They all seemed to have moved on to a better target.

Dumbledore was getting tired of repeating himself at each and every meeting. "Let me make this perfectly clear for all of you for the last time. Severus has my trust. He has worked tirelessly for the order these past 15+ years and saved many lives in that time. Some of them sitting right at this very table. It is time you all have the same faith in our spy as I do. For your information Sirius, Severus has given me a Vow back during the 1st war and that is all I will say on the matter. If we cannot find the will to put aside our differences and work together then Voldemort may as well have already won. Have I made myself clear? I do not want to have this conversation again."

"Let's move on shall we, any news from the Ministry?"

Kingsley spoke up once again. "Yes. Now that public knows the truth about Voldemort's return the public is clamoring for Fudge's resignation after his smear campaign against you and Harry. It's expected that Rufus Scrimgeour will replace him as Minster in the next few weeks."

"Alastor," Albus continued, "your familiar with Rufus, right? How do you think he will do as Minister?"

"Yeah, Rufus is a veratrin from the Auror department. He severed well as head back in my time. I couldn't say what kind of minister he'll make but I can promise he'll straighten out the whole lot of them at the ministry and take a resolute stance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It's about bloody time too. We can't be doing all the blasted work ourselves. They need to get their collective heads out of there asses."

"Severus, do you have anything to report?"

"Yes. The disappearances and muggle battings have begun again in earnest. Florean Fortescue was kidnapped from his store a couple of days ago for questioning. I don't know what about, but he was given to Bellatrix and her victim did not survive her ministrations. I have heard rumors that the dark lord plans to go after Garrick Ollivander next. He seeks information about the connection between his wand and Harry's. Voldemort is upset with the Malfoy's escape but do to Narcissa's careful planning could find no fault with me and made sure the blame laid at Bella's feet. It was all very well done on her part." Finished Snape. He tried to promote his friend so she wouldn't have as much trouble with this lot as he has.

"Very well. It's clear we need to bring Ollivander under Order protection. We tried to do this the last time Tom rose to power but Garrick refused to abandon his store. We'll try a different approach this time around. Alastor, I would like you to set up a protective detail in Diagon Ally near Ollivander's Wand shop. Set up a roster." Asked Albus.

Now he chose to open the table and let others begin to speak. "Does anyone have anything they'd like to discuss?"

"Yes, I have a personal concern I need to discuss with everyone." Said Kingsley. "I seem to have incurred a life debt to someone who was at the Department of Mysteries. It must have been after I was stunned by Donovan because I only felt the weight of the dept when I was rennervated by Moody later. I wanted to ask if anyone had seen what brought on the dept and who it may be too."

"I can tell you that Kingsley. It was the little black hair Ravenclaw girl who had been fighting alongside Harry and Sirius. I was facing off with Mulciber after Harry and Bellatrix left the death chamber. I had a view of the goings-on of the room from behind his back and I saw when Donovan stunned you. It was clear he was in the process of casting the Avada on you when the Ravenclaw girl sent a stinger to his ear and distracted him. That's probably where the life dept came from." Informed Remus.

"Her name is Ayame Miyazaki. She was a transfer student at Hogwarts this past year. She's one of Hermione's friends and a member of Harry's little DA club. She saves my life as well that night. Twice in fact. I have a life debt to her as well. How is she doing Headmaster?" asked Sirius solemnly.

Cissa and Severus could hardly believe their ears. _Two_ life depts in one night? It was almost unheard of. Neither of them gave anything away and stayed silent on the matter.

"What happened to her?" inquired Kingsley.

"Unfortunately, Miss Miyazaki Suffered the Cruciatus Curse at Donovan's hand for some time. She is currently in the Hogwarts infirmary and remains unconscious at the moment. Poppy has hope she will awake fully recovered in her own time. Don't worry yourselves." Intoned Dumbledore.

It was obvious the news upset Kingsley greatly. He felt responsible for Ayame's condition.

"Onto the final business of the day. Severus has informed me that Voldemort is forcing him to play host this summer to none other then Wormtail himself. I have been mistaken in having you kept indoors Sirius as recent event have made it clear to us all. So, we must take this opportunity in front of us to correct this error. This must be_ carefully _executed and if all goes well then you will be a free man once again. Severus, in your next summons, make Voldemort aware of the Malfoy's defection to the order. Mrs. Malfoy,-"

"Call me Cissa please headmaster."

"Very well. Cissa, I would ask that you work with your cousin, Sirius and keep Spinners End under surveillance. Voldemort is aware you know where Snape lives, and we will use this to our advantage. You must also keep Sirius form acting the fool my dear so you will be in charge of this mission and take any and all measures you feel is necessary to keep him focused and in line. There can be no mistakes. Sirius, I mean no offense to you, but we all know how you feel about Peter and you can get carried away sometimes. I have chosen the pair of you for a reason. Once Snape is summoned by Tom, _AND_ Peter leaves Snape's home while he is away you may apprehend him but only in those specific circumstances. We cannot risk Severus cover."

"Snape, once you return home and see that Peter is gone, report it to Tom immediately. Cissa and Sirius, you will hold him captive in a safe house for a few days to give Snape an alibi. Sirius, Peter is only to be held captive. Not harmed during this time. We will use this as a propaganda opportunity with the public. You and Cissa will carry him into the Ministry for all the world to see. This will also force Rufus to speed up your re-trial. Kingsley, make sure that they only put Sirius in a holding cell in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He is not to be returned to Azkaban. Does everyone understand their tasks? Good. I think that concludes our business for the day." Closed Dumbledore.

_Meanwhile, in the Hospital wing….._

A/N: Did you like what I did there with the Unbreakable Vow? Next, Ayame wakes up and finds trouble. Please review! It keeps the story going when you do!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: JK Rowling is the bomb and I only borrow her characters and world. No money was made here. Warning; things get a little gory at one point in the Chapter.

_Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing….._

Ayame slowly began to wake up. The sound of a bird chirping angrily had pierced her consciousness. A window must have been open somewhere she thought.

After laying with her eyes closed for some time she tried to move. _oh_ did her muscles ever hurt! **Why** did her muscles hurt?

A door was heard opening at the far end of the room and the clicking of heals storming closer soon followed.

"Mr. Malfoy Leave that poor animal alone! Clearly, you're ready to be discharged, are you?" Poppy threatened. Poppy knew that Malfoy Jr. was using the hospital wing as a hiding place at this point. Usually, she had no patience for such nonsense, but the matron's soft heart went out to him and his situation.

"Err, no Mrs. Pomphrey, I don't feel 100% just yet. *Forced coughing*"

She just rolled her eyes. "Then I suggest you act like it, young man." She was hard-pressed to restrain her humor. She'd seen much better acting then that in her years of service to this school.

"Now for you young lady. I know you're awake so open your eyes for me please dear." Poppy kindly instructed.

When Ayame did as requested she watched a very bedraggled Little Chi land on her sternum. "Chi! What happened to you?" She sat up quickly cradling her familiar to her. Ouch.

It took a second for what she'd heard upon waking to click into place. "You swine!" She shouted at the Slytherin.

Draco was now perched on the edge of his bed with his legs crossed and his hands in his pockets. In response to her anger, he just flipped his blond locks back and smirked at her while he shrugged. 'so what? Sue me, I can afford it.' Conveyed his body language.

She was going to hex him. "You try to crush an endangered species, endangered by fools like you by the way, and all you do is shrug?"

"Enough of that, pay attention please Miss Miyazaki, look at me now." Ordered Poppy. She had begun her medical scans while the two of them bickered and so far, so good. Now. she just had to check Ayame's vision.

Moments later poppy was finished and pulled out a pain relief potion for her patent to drink. "Drink this dear. All seems clear. You can be discharged after you've had some lunch. I'll let your head of house know you're awake. You'll likely have sore muscles for quite some time. Don't hesitate to take more pain relief if you feel you need it, alright? Come back to me if you begin to feel worse. For now, though, you've been out for quite some time so I'm going to assume you'd like to bath yes? The washroom stalls are just over there."

With that Poppy gave Draco a warning look and swept back into her office.

A bath sounded divine right about now. When the potion took effect Ayame got up and stretched. The number of bones that cracked was just obscene.

Draco crunched his nose in disgust. "What are you? 100?"

"Of course not. I just feel like it. I_ was_ tortured after all." From the look on his face, her comment had the desired effect and she sauntered into the bathroom on a high note, Little Chi chipping away on her shoulder happily. Her mistress was back after all.

* * *

There was a toilet which Ayame quickly made use of; finally feeling the demands of her bladder at the sight of it. There was also a deep therapeutic tub in the corner of the room that was calling her name. Upon inspection, she noticed there were only generic soaps for her to use. That would not do.

"Dobby!" She called. It was the only house elf she knew in the castle.

"Yes, Harry potters' friend! How can Dobby help you miss?"

She crouched before him to be eye level. "Hello, Dobby. It's good to see you well. I like your socks by the way. Very dashing." She said kindly.

Dobby just turned pink and wrung his hands together. "Thank you, miss. Harry Potter friend, Miss Hermione made them for me for Christmas. They's warm they are. Miss Hermione is good to house elves she is."

"Yes, she is, isn't she? I like her too. I'll have to add to your collection later. I'm sorry to be a bother but could you get my personal soaps out of my trunk for me and a change of clothes? Maybe the Navy Blue and silver hanfu and matching slippers? Also, do you know what happened to the clothes I was wearing when I was brought into Poppy's care? I had some things in the pockets that I need back. Could you do this for me?"

"Right away Miss!" Said the loyal little elf and he was gone with a pop.

When Ayame stood back up and turned to the tub once more her hand made soaps were already there. With a sigh, she ran the water and slipped into bliss. Little Chi settled onto the stone ledge of the tub and stood in a small puddle. She took the opportunity to give herself a bird bath as well.

* * *

Ayame walked out of the bathroom feeling like a new woman. When she approached her bed, she found Professor Flickwick waiting for her. He had transfigured a table with a setting for three. Lunch was waiting for her. She braided her wet hair as she came closer to the short wizard.

"Hello my, Dear! Welcome back to the land of the living. You gave us quite a scare there for a moment. No matter, it's good to see you up and about once again."

"Hello, Professor. It's good to see you as well. How long was I out for?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Nearly two weeks! Poppy was confident you'd come back to us though. Professor Snape barely left your side the whole time. Understandable considering your… connection. He's only gone for a short while with the headmaster and headmistress on business. Your mother joined them as well Mrs. Malfoy. They should all be back in time for supper this afternoon. How about some lunch for now then?"

Professor Flickwick failed horribly in his attempt at subtlety. There seemed to be no secrets among the staff. She wondered if Severus realized. Most likely not. She looked over at Draco overtly (who had taken the remaining spot at the table) from under her lashes. Obviously, he knew something as well about her true parentage from the looks of it. Did everyone know? She'd have to bring it up with her father later.

After they had eaten lunch, Flickwick addressed the two of them. "Well, since your much improved I'll take you on a little excursion to Ollivander's. Pity about your wand Miss Miyazaki but old Garrick will fix you right up in no time. Mr. Malfoy, Poppy says you could use some air. Why don't you join us on our little outing hmmm?"

It was then that Ayame recalled that she hadn't seen her wand since waking up. "My wand? What happened to it?" She stood up quickly from her seat and spotted a pile of her things on her hospital bed most likely left there by Dobby. Among them was her purse, Her Ice Tanto blade and the empty sheath for her Fire Tanto; which was resting on the nightstand where Snape left it beside the bed. Her bloodied and torn hanfu was unsalvageable and the pieces of her wand rested on top of her ruined clothes.

Ayame was devastated. It was originally her Grandmother's wand and Ojiisan had handed it down to her. It was all they had left of the gentile women and now it lay in ruins on her bed. Her grandmother had died from a curse when she was only two, so she never knew the women, but her grandfather loved her always, even after death and Ayame knew what a precious gift he had given her in this wand. She wanted to cry.

Flickwick patted her arm in a comforting gesture. (where he could reach anyway.) "I'm sorry dear. I know it's hard to lose a wand. Donavan is a right swine, no doubt about it. If it brings you any peace, know that he was arrested by the Aurors that day. He will answer for his crimes against you. Do not doubt it. Mad-eye witnessed your attack and caught him. There'll be no escaping Azkaban for that deatheater." He said with surprising vindictive glee. He was a passionate one, the little Professor.

"Yes, it does. Thank you, Professor. I will take you up on your offer to go shopping today. I feel like I'm missing a limb."

Draco said nothing at all throughout lunch and during there emotional exchange. He just filled away the new information about this Ravenclaw like he had when he overheard his mother and Snape in the dead of night. She had piqued his interest and he had every intention of learning all her secrets. They were nearly family after all, so it was his right, or so he told himself.

"Dobby!" She called.

"Yes, Miss? Dobby did what you's asked right?"

"Yes, you did and I thank you. I just wanted to ask you to carefully pack up the remains of my wand and store it in my trunk, please. You can get rid of the ruined clothes, but I will keep everything else with me. Thank you for your help, my friend."

"Friend? I is your friend? Oh yes. You is Dobby's friend to Miss. Any friend of The Great Harry Potter is a friend of Dobby's. I do this right away Miss. Right away!" Dobby was close to tears in his excitement. He popped away with the wand and clothes and did just as she asked of him.

Ayame smiled to herself. She really liked the little guy. She understood Harry's attachment to him. She sheathed her loose short sword Fire and sneaked either one into the left- and right-hand hidden pockets of the Hanfu she currently wore. She slipped the cords of her purse over her wrist and turned to the professor. "I'm ready when you are Professor."

"Excellent." He replied while clapping. "off we go then. No time to waste."

* * *

It wasn't long before the three of them found themselves in Ollivander's dark and dusty shop. A witch and her son were currently being served at the counter. The little boy was probably no older then 10 and professor Flickwick suspected he was to be a first year at Hogwarts next term. He smiled to himself nostalgically as he watched the milestone happen before him. Mr. Ollivander was on the other side of the counter peering down at his young customer filling the child with awe at the wonders of wand lore. The old wandmaker had wide pale eyes that shined like moons and gleamed with the secrets of his trade. He was rail thin and had spindly nimble fingers. Atop his head sat slightly wild and thin white hair. The whole effect never failed to capture the imaginations of the little firsties.

The three of them decided to wait there turn quietly and with surprising chivalry, Her two companions offered her the only available chair that was set to the side.

Only a few minutes had passed when the window in the front of the store imploded inwards showering everyone in the sharp pieces of glass. Shouts of fright could be heard from the street. In the middle of the shop stood Greyback flanked by two other masked deatheaters.

The mother and child screamed. She clutched her child and the two of them huddled in the corner against the counter. Flickwick, Draco, and Garrick whipped out their wands. Ayame took Daichi since she had no wand. (Aikido term meaning taking Stance)

The deatheater took out their own wands in response. Greyback grinned menacingly. "The Mother(aka the moon) must be smiling on me today. I only came for the wand maker, but I've found a runaway pup as well. And look! There a little snack too!" He taunted, indicating the little boy in his mothers' arms.

The dame broke with the comment and everyone started to shoot off hexes. Draco's face was twisted with undiluted hate. He would have his revenge!

Flickwhick was clearly the best among the bunch. He spared off with both the lackies and they were having serious trouble against the short wizard. The Mother of the boy was useless. She just screamed hysterically suffocating her son against her chest as though that would save him. Draco and Ollivander paired up against Greyback but the old man wasn't what he used to be and Draco was only a green-eared future 6th year. Draco had grabbed Ayame's arm and tried to shove her behind him to her everlasting irritation. With his newfound werewolf strength, he had thrown her off balance in their struggle and she landed gracelessly on her back. He just looked down at her like she was stupid.

Greyback just parried off their attacks like they were at a Ping-Pong tournament and his opponents severed little to no challenge for him. Stepping forward the cannibalistic pedophile started reaching for the little boy.

"Oh no, you don't!" Said Ayame. From the floor, she swept Greyback's feet out from under him and processed to use a Katame Waza technique to pin the beast to the ground. From her place above him, Ayame looked over to the mother and yelled at her. "Go, get out now you stupid cow while you have the change!"

They didn't need to be told twice. As Draco cast an Incarcerous spell to hog tie the beast, the mother skirted around them quickly and ran behind Flickwick and out the door still clutching her baby boy against her. Flickwick just then felled his own opponents and tied them up as well. The danger seemingly over, the professor ordered them to watch over their captives while he went to call in the Aurors and stepped out onto the street.

The store was a wreck. Somehow the chair survived and Olivander shakily seated himself in it just now. He looked about his ruined store taking stock of the damage. "I…I only received an owl from Albus not 30 minutes ago suggesting I go into hiding. I was going to ignore the suggestion as I had in the '80s but I think he might be right this time around." Ollivander said this to no one in particular.

They didn't realize that Greyback was still awake. When no one was looking he ripped out of his biddings with sheer strength and sank his claws into Ayame's side leaving a jagged bloody trail from her armpit to hipbone. "Gaghhhh!" She chocked out in pain and crumpled to the floor. Garrick and Draco just watched her fall in surprised shock.

Greyback stepped over her crumpled form and grabbed Draco around the neck and picked him off the ground, chocking his airways and making him drop his wand.

Sticking his own wand In Ollivanders face he made himself heard. "Wandmaker, you're coming with me. Disarm or I break the pup's neck."

The old man quickly complied.

"And you." He growled at Draco. "I was right pissed when I heard you escaped from the dungeons. You'll pay for that. Your _Mine_ now and you will learn your place in my pack. Or I'll kill you."

Suddenly two sword points sprouted from Graybacks neck through his Adam's apple.

Ayame had expeditiously flow to her feet without warning and skewered the fleabag with her Hi to kōri Swords. But the move cost her what was left of her energy and she promptly crumbled to the floor for a second time losing consciousness from the blood loss and pain. This whole passing out thing was getting a little old.

It was in this moment Auror Tonks and Mad-Eye entered the store through the gaping hole in the wall with Professor Flickwick behind them and a slew of other Aurors swarming Diagon Ally.

Draco was on his ass coughing as he rubbed his sore and bruised neck. Olivander had clearly gone into shock and Mad-eye hobbled over to Greyback and watched the Werewolf from above as he chocked on his own blood, gasping for air and cutting his clawed fingers on the blades as he tried to grasp them in desperation.

Moody signaled Tonks to apprehend the other deatheaters while he watched the swine at his feet wither in pain. After a moment Greyback let out one last gurgling death rattled and passed through the veil. Mad-eye just spat on the corpse. "Good riddance." Growled the Auror.

Then he turned to face the street, "Someone get a medic! We have wounded in here ya useless vermin!" He hollered to his cherished collogues.

It was going to be a long day and the protective schedule he'd just made became redundant. _Somebody_ was gonna pay for that.

* * *

The next morning found Snape and Narcissa sitting beside the bed of there children once again. They had missed Ayame's first return to the living while they had been gone to the Order meeting; only to return and witness Auror Savage carrying in his bloodied daughter through the castle while Tonks helped his godson hobble behind them clutching his neck. He could kill something he saw so mad. Everyone was wise enough to give him a wide birth. Almost everyone.

Garrick Ollivander walked into the Hospital wing with lithe limbs and approached the dour man.

"I remember _you, _Severus Snape. Vine Wood, 10 ½ inches, Hard and a Unicorn Hair core alluding to your hidden depths and staunch loyalty. It has severed you well I imagine?" Asked Garrick in his gravelly voice.

Snape just looked at the man with an expressionless mask, giving nothing away.

Without invitation, Garrick summoned himself a chair on the other side of Ayame's bed and settled in. "I came to see how my young savior was fairing. I owe her my freedom after all. Here is this morning's Daily Prophet if your interested." Offered the old man.

Snape took it and unfolded the Newspaper. The headline read as such "**Young Immigrant girl Finally vanquishes the Savage Criminal Fenrir Greyback." **By Rita Skeeter. Who is she? P.3 Grayback Victims over the ages P.10.

Snape sighs in irritation. Now she's _definitely_ on Voldemort's shit list and everyone will know who she is by now. So much for anonymity. She'll be almost a famous a Potter and second only to the boy who-lived-to-irritate-him on the deatheaters most wanted list.

Garrick watched Snape as he read the article. While the dark clothed wizard gave nothing away Garrick was a shrewd character in his own right and could tell there was a connection between the girl and the Potions master. He would let it be for now.

The two men sat in silence for some time. Olivander occupied himself with introducing himself to Little Chi as they waited for sleeping beauty to greet them. After some time, His curious mind got the better of him. "Professor, how did the young heroine come to own a Snidget? Do you know the story?"

"She's my Familiar Olivander sir." Ayame had startled them both when she answered the question.

Ayame stretched and adjusted her pillows to get more comfortable. When settled against the headboard she continued her story, "For my 15th birthday My grandfather took me to a Bird Sanctuary in Japan which also housed Golden Snidgets. Little Chi here had only recently flown the nest and stayed with me throughout the tour. When it was time to leave Little Chi refused to be separated from me. We were forced to stay behind as my lawyer was called and some Ministry Officials showed up. The young Golden Snidget had formed a familiar bond with me which forced the Sanctuary to release her to me. I was afforded a special license since they're a protected species, you can see the tiny circlet on her ankle if you look closely. I had to register once again when I moved to England. They have severely strict laws here protecting the adorable little things."

She cradled Little Chi in the palm of her hand and brushed her plumes back softly with a fingertip while she looked at her familiar with warm affection. Whispering conspiratorily to Little Chi, "Will you do that thing for these gentlemen? They'll be very impressed if you do."

Upon request, the Little Golden bird puffed up to twice her size and shook herself violently. A volley of feathers fell away and fluttered onto the comforter.

Ayame collected them and handed the loose tail feathers to the wand maker and the remaining feathers to the Potions master.

"Wow! Isn't that something? Right gentlemen?" Ayame said with a slight exaggeration. She was clearly signaling the two men to thank the bird and share in her amazement.

With complete seriousness, Snape addressed the bird. "Thank you, Little Bird. It's a precious gift you share with us."

Garrick chuckled at the sight before him. "Yes, a precious gift indeed. You clearly know your value, Little Chi."

The little bird puffed out her chest in pride chirping loudly in agreement. Very sassy this one.

"Welcome Back Miss Miyazaki. According to Daily Prophet, you had quite the adventure yesterday." Said Snape smoothly.

Ayame flinched, when they were alone again, she was in so much trouble. But really? What else was she supposed to do? She decided to avoid him for now while she could.

"Hello, Mr. Olivander. Am I to assume the Headmaster has offered you sanctuary at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and no. Albus has set me up with a safehouse all of my own. I am here for _you_ my dear. I owe you my thanks for your timely interference in my kidnapping and I heard for someone you're in need of a new wand yes?"

Ayame frowned sadly, "Yes. My wand was recently broken in a separate incident with deatheaters. They snapped it the Basterds. That's why I was in your shop. No thanks are needed though. It was all happenstance really. I haven't had the best of luck as of late."

"Well, I offer you my thanks either way. To repay your heroics, I plan on handcraft a new wand for you myself, free of charge. Please don't argue. It's the least I can do, and it would be my honor young lady. When you feel up to it, I have some tools set up in a classroom down the hall. Have an elf show you the way. For now, I will let you get more rest."

With that, the old man rose and began to make his way back out of the hospital wing. He nodded in greeting to Pomphrey when he passed her by.

Poppy made her way over to Ayame's bed and began to cast her scanning charms. "_You,_ young lady, need to make more of an effort to avoid ending up in my hospital wing. Do I make myself clear? The Potter boy and his friends are bad enough. Not to mention The Professor here. I don't need any more regulars, thank you. Now you seemed to have recovered nicely once again. I couldn't avoid the scarring Dear, I'm sorry, but werewolf wounds are like that. Also, some of Fenris Greyback's victims develop Wolfish tendencies due to his half transformation like enjoying the odd rare stake so watch out for that. Besides that, your free to go. Try to make it 24 hours before I have to treat you again alright? You can get dressed. Dooby has left some clothes for you just in the drawer there."

With that, she left to look in on Draco who was given a private room this time.

Snape gave her the bundle of clothes and closed privacy screen for her. He waited for her on the other side and began to berate her while she dressed since they had no witnesses.

"What in the name were you thinking following that fool Potter to the Ministry? Do you realize what you've done? Voldemort is aware of you now. He knows your name for Circe's sake."

"What was I thinking?" She countered. "I was thinking there had to be a reason you get yourself tortured on a regular basis on Harry's behalf so there had to be some merit to the whole 'Chosen One" nonsense. I was thinking Potter was a fool about to get himself and everyone killed over a bad dream, but he wouldn't listen to anyone and so like Hermione I followed him to keep him from getting himself killed. I understand you would rather I stayed behind hidden away in the Ravenclaw tower like some fabled Princess but I'm tired of being forced into hiding while other people fall dead around me. Severus, I've already had to watch loved ones get killed by an evil while doing nothing before. It's why I had to leave Japan. Then, I finally found you and I was forced to once again to watch from the sidelines while you bleed out on the carpet. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry Severus if you don't like it but I'm not going to hide away anymore. This is my home now and I have every right to defend it as you do. You can't stop me from participating in this war."

She flung open the privacy screen when she finished getting dressed to confront her indomitable father.

They stared each other down for a long moment. Snape broke away first and the two slowly began to leave the Hospital wing as they spoke. He cast a Muffilo for privacy. "What is this other evil you speak of?"

"The Yakuza. There a rival political faction in Japan. They've been around for centuries. They deal in all that is malicious and illegal. My family was a serious threat to there aims and so they marked us for death. Slowly every member of my clan was picked off until all that was left was the patriarch. My Grandfather Fudo Miyazaki. Leaving him alive was a symbolic gesture by the yakuza to the rest of magical Japan. Because I was a bastard child no one ever knew about me and Ojiisan kept me hidden away or I would have been killed as well. It shaped the way I was raised. I don't like to talk about it but your welcome to ask Fudo-san's Portrait. He hangs in the library over the fireplace back at the Estate. He'll know more than I do anyway."

Snape nodded in understanding. He stopped them not too far from Ollivander's temporary classroom and made her look at him.

He asked her in a slightly pained voice, "What about me Ayame? I just found you. I have lost people of my own in this war. I can't watch you die. It tore me apart to watch you lie there motionless these past two weeks. I can't go through that again. I realized I've already come to lo…. I've already come to care a great deal about you."

Ayame smiled softly at his admission. Or his attempt anyway. She felt something warm bloom in her chest. Still, "I've come to love you as well Severus. So I know what you mean when you say that my putting myself in danger causes you distress and pain. It's the same for me as well but I know I could never ask you to stop, to not answer when that vile creature calls you to his side. It's selfish but I must ask the same of you. I can promise to be careful though and avoid running headlong into danger as I did at the ministry if I can help it. If it makes you feel any better, overt attacks are not my forte. I plan on asking Madam Pomphrey for medi-wizardry training. I want to be a field medic for the Order. I might still see action on occasion but nothing front lines. Ok? But you have to promise me to stay alive Mister!"

She then hugged him tightly about his middle. Snape checked to make sure no one was observing them before he hugged her back, laying his cheek on the top of her head and squeaking his eyes shut. It was a moment before Snape rumbled in her ear that laid on his buttoned chest, "We're in agreement then. You must tell me immediately before you're sent on any foolhardy mission, am I understood? Learn your Patronus Charm so that you may contact me more easily if it's needed. I will put a word in with poppy for you for a possible early apprenticeship.

They separated and Snape leads her into Ollivanders classroom canceling the Muffilo charm.

* * *

Ollivander had two looong rows of desks lined up on either side of the room. On these desks sat chests locked closed, sitting in a neat row one beside the other.

In the middle of the room, Olivander worked at a temporary work station whittling away at a piece of wood, humming to himself.

He looked up as the two of them entered. He even added the bell to the door like his shop had.

"Ah, welcome. Come in! I didn't expect you so soon!"

"Yes, Poppy has just discharged me. This isn't a bad time is it?"

"Not at all. Now, are you ready to begin? The chests here contain the raw material of my craft. When you're ready I'll cast upon you an old familial incantation."

Snape closed the door behind him and leaned against it to observe. Little Chi joined him and lighted onto his shoulder. Neither were needed at the moment.

"Yes, I'm ready. Just tell me what you need of me Master Ollivander."

"Wonderful. Now I ask you to keep the following proceeding to yourself after we're done. Many wandmakers would like to learn my secrets. You will not know enough to do any real damage, but it is a courtesy which I ask of you."

"Of course. Master Olivander. You have my silence, on my magic, I swear it." There was a momentary glow about her when the vow was made.

"Thank you. It's appreciated. Now, when I cast the enchantment, I need you to use your wand hand and hold it over the chests just so." He demonstrated. "Starting on one end you'll walk slowly towards the far end of the first row of chests. You'll do the same on the other side of the room. One side holds raw wand woods and the other wand cores. I usually only deal in unicorn hair, Phoenix feathers, and Dragon heart strings but I felt we might need a wider selection for one such as yourself. When you're ready, stand here." He pointed to the begging of the first row.

Ayame walked over and waited expectantly. Garrick proceeded to move his wand tip through a complicated pattern and muttered softly in an unknown tongue.

A bright magenta light surrounded her whole wand arm. With a swish, all the chests banged open. One last helpful comment, "It helps if you let loose a little of your magic dear. You can begin, go on now." He encouraged.

Slowly Ayame stepped forward at an even pace. Each chest was momentarily enveloped by the spell surrounding her arm. At the fifth chest on the left side, they saw there first reaction. The chest rumbled a bit before a piece of dark aged Hawthorn wood levitated out of the pile housed there and softly settled before her. She looked at the wandmaker questioningly.

"Yes take it in your spare hand. That's it! No, don't leave the row, you must walk all the way to the end, Miss Miyazaki." Instructed Garrick.

Ayame tucked the Hawthorn under her available armpit and continued.

Much to the old man's surprise, a second wand wood decided to choose the girl at the eighth chest on that side of the room. Once again there was a rumble and a stretch of pale cypress wood floated out before her. With some confusion, Ayame took it as well and continued until the end with no other reactions and the spell on her arm petered out.

Olivander then approached and took the two samples of wood from her. "How curious, _very_ curious. You seem to have two wand woods that have found you worthy. Fascinating. Cypress and Hawthorn especially. Very unusual."

What does it mean Master Olivander?" Asked Ayame.

"I will tell you everything after, first, we'll discover what is to be your wand core. Over to the right side with you now. At the end there please." He directed. He placed the pieces of wood on his work table in the center of the room and walked back to Ayame.

He started the wand movements and incantation once again but Ayame noticed a slight variation.

For a second time Ayame began to pass her hand over the chests but this time there was a reaction from the first chest she crossed. Out came an iridescent feather of some kind and it landed softly in her readied palm. She continued on and once again there was a second reaction. From the second-to-last chest appeared a black hair which joined the feather in her hand. When the purple light faded for a second time Ayame walked over to his work station and gave the selected Items to the wandmaker who had settled himself in his seat.

Snape took this as the time to return her side.

"I'm guessing something unusual happened?" Asked Ayame.

"Yes, my dear. You must understand, the incantation I used is very specific. It's for the components of one wand and one wand only. This means you wand will not only be comprised of two wand woods but also two wand cores as well. Two cores or two wand woods is nearly unheard of. I think this will be the first time the unusual phenomena meet in the creation of a wand. I'm curious to see what you will accomplish in the coming years. Hawthorn wood is particularly suited to the healing arts of Medi-Witches but is also adept at casting curses. A bit of a dual nature."

"Witches or wizards chosen by Cypress wood understand the honor of being recognized by it. Cypress only chooses those who are true, loyal and just. They tend to be self-sacrificing and often die a heroic death on behalf of others. Your two wand cores are beautiful specimens of Thunderbird feather and Thestral Tail hair. The famous Newt Scamander bestowed my father this feather and just this morning an old stallion from Hagrid Thestral heard here at Hogwarts offered me this hair and a few others."

"Thunderbird wand cores are powerful but difficult to master. It can sense danger to its master and is often preferred by those who study transfiguration. The most unusual in this lineup though has to be The Thestral tail hair. It is one of the most temperamental cores and rarely used. It will only respond to a witch or wizard who has the will to face death. The famous legend of the Elder wand is said to have this core. Hmm yes…"

Ayame and Snape could tell they were losing the wandmaker. Already he began to contemplate how he was going to go about making Ayame's wand. Snape was very disconcerted by the selection of raw materials. It was not inductive to his daughter safely and well being.

"I wish to start right away. Are there any aesthetic request you may have?"

"Yes, I do actually. You see my original wand was an heirloom. It was passed on to me by my Grandfather. The original owner was his deceased wife, my grandmother. It was the last memento we had of her and I was heartbroken to see it destroyed. If it's possible could you construct a grip for the want out of a piece of Jade? It was her Birthstone. Also, can you engrave the Miyazaki Kamon and the Prince family crest into the stone?"

"Yes, I think that's doable. It shall be a very personal wand it seems, though all wands are personal truthfully. Just sketch the images here for me on this piece of parchment. It's not unusual to add precious stones as an embellishment on a specially ordered wand. Many purebloods ask for their family jewels to be added.(not the organic male variety) I will just make sure the jade doesn't interfere with such a unique combination of raw components before I add it, ok dear? It will be tricky finding the proper balance."

"Thank you, Mr. Olivander. I insist on paying you for your work though. I'll feel like a thief otherwise. Please, name your price."

"I'll think on it. This was supposed to be free of charge after all. I'll create the wand and I'll let you know my price after. Is that agreeable? For now, run along. It's early yet. You might be able to catch the end of the breakfast hour if you leave now." Olivander said distractedly.

"Yes. We'll do that. Thank you again. Don't forget to eat as well!" Ordered Ayame and she and her father left the old master to his task.

A/N: What did you think of the wand? I know its all smancy but in truth, I really couldn't settle on just one thing so I decided to smash it all together. I think they call it creative license. Mwhahahaha!

To the reviewer: Sista; There is the reason why she has a Snidget Familiar even though it's illegal.  
To the reviewer: Chelsea Always; Snape confessed his love for his daughter just like you asked! What did you think?

Thank you, readers, for all your support. Your reviews keep my creative juices flowing. Keep them coming!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A/N: JK Rowling is the bomb and I only borrow her characters and world. No money was made here. Correction: I Have been spelling Poor professor Flitwick's name wrong this whole time. I wrote it as Flickwick when it's actually written Filius _Flitwick_. My bad!

At breakfast the following day in the nearly deserted great hall, Dumbledore ask Ayame too meet him in his office for tea after the meal. She nodded in agreement, her mouth currently full of egg. Snape looked at the headmaster sharply saying nothing.

When she arrived in front of the Infamous gargoyle, she realized she didn't know the password. "Um, Hello sir, I don't know your name, but could you do me a favor of telling the headmaster I'm here?"

It just blinked at her and after a moment it moved to the left and a revolving stairway was revealed. When She was deposited on the top step, she knocked on the wooden door. "Come in," called Albus.

The office interior was a stunning masterwork of architecture. The entrance was a flat platform of sorts with highly ornate antique cabinetry on the left- and right-hand walls. Hung above the cabinets were the lively portraits of all the former headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. Past this stood three gothic archways atop five curved steps lighting to the second platform. The archways farthest to the left and right were slightly shorter and smaller in size, but the middle archway was the tallest and widest making the visitors feel almost compelled to walk through it.

The Headmasters desk sat right across from the middle archway, snuggled comfortably by two curved stairwells on either side leading up to a final platform that held a golden globe like structure in its center. The walls of the second level housed an impressive library. The desk itself was covered in an assortment of whirling strange objects of every kind. One she noted was a foe glass. She figures they were alarms of some kind that kept the headmaster on top of his many responsibilities. Last time she was here she had been too excited and nervous to take notice of anything. If felt like that was a lifetime ago now.

The headmaster watched her take in her surroundings as she slowly walked towards his desk. When she finally focused back on his person, he indicated for her to take one of the available armchairs across from him.

"We're just waiting for Severus." He informed her. "Lemon drop? Speak of the devil. Here he comes now."

Ayame was surprised the headmaster knew such a Muggle expression. Snape slammed open the office door and took nothing in before he seated himself in the remaining chair. Clearly, this office had lost its charm for him. He didn't look too happy to be there.

"Lemon drop Severus?"

"NO. I don't want your sugary confections. What is this about?"

"Down to business then I see. Yes, I wanted to discuss Ayame's summer plans with the two of you. I Don't think its safe for her to return home after the incident in Ollivander's Wand Shop. You said it yourself that Voldemort was aware of her now and 'out for blood' was the epitaph you so eloquently used. I think she should join the Malfoy's and reside at Grimmauld Place for the Summer holidays."

"Why?" questioned Ayame looking at Snape specifically.

Without giving too much away Snape replied, "Ayame, the Dark Lord has made it so that I must stay at the old hovel I lived in before. Since that means you'd be alone at the Estate, I agree with the headmaster that you should stay at HQ with the filthy mutt Black. I cannot go into further detail at this time but know that this is necessary with your new status as it is."

"Albus, her home is actually protected by a fidelius charm much like headquarters is and blood wards as well. Its quite safe and I agreed at Easter to move in with her. Since I'll be going back to Spinners End, I am not comfortable leaving her on her own. Once this business is dealt with, I may very well choose to return to Ayame's estate with her. I do not like having her under the same roof as Black. I will take as many opportunities as I can to visit HQ while she's there. I'll do my brewing in the basement there like before. You had best warn Black to keep away from her or there will be blood." Snape warned ominously. He really didn't like this guy. 'Black' was Harry's godfather if she remembered clearly. The one she'd saved. That might pose a problem.

"Hmm, we may have to let the order know of your relation to her If that's the case. He owes her a life debt after all. I don't think anything else will make him heed your warning."

"_I'm still in the room people."_ Ayame thought to herself.

"Actually, Headmaster, Severus, I wanted to talk about that. It seems quite a few people already know about the fact Snape is my father of they suspect some kind of relationship in any case. At lunch yesterday, Professor Flickwick alluded to our 'connection' as he called it right in front Draco and he didn't seem all that surprised. Also, Madam Pomphrey knows somethings going on from Severus's visitation to me in the Hospital wing and Master Ollivander kept giving us knowing looks yesterday while I chose the raw material. Secondly, we know from her confrontation in the staff room before Easter that you've said something about it to the Deputy Headmistress. I think there is a leak somewhere or else everyone is good at guessing. I'm worried it's only a matter of time before the Dark Lord finds out and considering recent events, I'm seriously concerned about Severus safety. This needs to be contained somehow."

Both men looked displeased at this information.

"I have an Idea. If we can figure out who all knows, we should get them to sign their names on a magical contact with a silencing gee. Then, there won't be any more slips or accidents after that. I saw Mrs. Hayami use contracts like that for her brewing business."

"Yes, that is something to consider. I'll question Filius later to find out how he learned about it. I'll look into this personally. Severus, you have enough to do right now. Considering you're a spy I know you haven't given anything away. Miss Miyazaki, are you sure you haven't mentioned anything to anyone unintentionally?"

"No, I was too busy getting ready for O. and after that, I was trying not to die. Never really had an opportunity to socialize really." Said Ayame Honestly.

"I see. Also concerning the O. . you missed, Filius has scheduled you to complete them here with a ministry representative next week. Minerva will collect you from HQ when it's time. It was your Ancient Runes exam, Herbology, and potions exam missing if I remember correctly." Informed Albus.

"Yes. The extra study time was worth the pain in the end." She said cheekily. Snape just whapped the back of her head for even joking about that. She just giggled.

A stumbling little she-elf appeared beside the headmaster smelling of butterbeer. "*Hiccup*, Master Ollivander asked for the little Miss. *hiccup* Wand is ready."

"Thank you, Winky. She'll be right along. How about you take some time to rest? You look tired."

The little elf got teary eyed. She was a sad sight to behold. "Yes, Headmaster." She whispered with despair and popped off to do as instructed.

"Poor thing," Albus said sadly. "Well, you'd better be off then. Severus, I'll call an order meeting for tomorrow night to introduce her to everyone. Come collect her when its time and bring her to Grimmauld Place. We'll include the Wesley children in this one as well. Hopefully, by then I will find out where the leak is. I'll bring the contract with me to ensure their silence."

With their plans set and in mutual acknowledgment, they all went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

* * *

Ayame knocked on Ollivander's door before opening it. When she stepped inside, he was in the prosses for shrinking everything down and packing it away into a single trunk. Garrick paused in his work and approached her. He placed his hands on her shoulders genially and said, "My dear. It has been an honor making this wand. I think it's one of my better masterpieces in truth. Come, we must have your moment of truth and see how it responds to you now that it's complete."

He walked her over to the work table and gave her the token Ollivander Wand box with the velvet bedding. Ayame held it reverently and opened it to reveal stunning craftsmanship. The black and pale woods of Hawthorn and cypress curled together like two springs pressed together in perfect harmony right up to the tip and polished to a shine. It was 12 ½ inches in length and reasonably flexible. The grip of the wand was made of jade, like she asked. Olivander added what looked to an Occamy carving to the jade, a magical feathered winged serpent. The head laid against the edge of the jade grip at the bottom of the wand and curled it jeweled green body around it and nearly halfway up the wand. In the available spaces of the jade grip, between the coils of the Occamy's body laid the carvings representing the Miyazaki's and the Prince's. She could even feel the slight bumps on the cool stone that detailed the animal's feathers on its body. It almost looked as though it could fly off at any moment. The whole wand was breathtaking, and she was afraid she might break the delicate thing somehow by grasping it.

As though he read her mind Ollivander said "Go on dear. There's nothing to worry about. Both the wood and stone were soaked in a special resin overnight when I was done. Deatheaters will be hard-pressed to snap this one on you. It's not impossible but they'll need to give it a real effort."

With such reassurance, she didn't hesitate further and took it in hand. It nearly gave her a head rush. It was as though the heavens opened above her and struck her in the head. A golden light glowed out of the wand and turned into a thread and curled down her wand arm before sinking into her skin, almost like an unbreakable vow. "Well, that's different. It seems the wand has staked a claim on you dear girl. There will be no getting rid of it now. I couldn't give it to someone else if I tried." Said Olivander laughingly. He was very pleased.

"Now I will stand by my promise to you and give it to you without cost but if you insist then I will only charge you the regular fair of 7 galleons like every other Hogwarts first years."

"Thank you. Yes, I'd feel much better paying you. Also, in your many trunks here, do you happen to have a stock of wand holsters that act almost magnetically? The old one I have won't fit this wand. Especially with the beautiful detailing."

"Yes, I do in fact. Give me a moment I'll find them." He scrounged around for a bit and came up with yet another chest. Inside was an assortment of paraphernalia. He pulled out two wand holsters. One was black dragon leather and the other bronze treated hippogriff hide. Ayame selected the black one to match her boots. Ollivander used a charm to fit it perfectly to her upper forearm opposite her wand hand and laid her new wand against the leather. With another charm, the runes in the leather flared to life and identified the wand that it was paired to, holding on to it just like a magnet would metal shards.

Ayame pulled out the 15 Gallons from her coin purse to cover her fee and gave it to the Wandmaker eagerly. It was money well spent. With their business concluded, he finished his packing and left to settle into his safe house to wait out the war. Ayame decided to head to the room of requirement and test out her new wand on some dummies as they did in the DA.

* * *

It was late afternoon just after the supper hour the next day and Ayame paced the front hall nervously. Snape would be there any moment to escort her to Grimmauld Place for the order meeting. She was worried about how she was going to be received. She wasn't sure what she'd do if they didn't like her. It wasn't tears she was concerned about crying but indigent angry outbursts. People always seemed to be extra stupid when it came to her father and she was worried she wouldn't be able to resist opening a can of whoop ass if they pressed her. Then Snape would be mad. That was always bad. She felt like she was waiting for a train wreck to happen.

It was too late to turn back now. Snape had just opened the front doors and motioned for her to follow him to the gate. When they crossed the threshold of Hogwarts protective boundary, Snape offered her his elbow. "Ready?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Will, you stop me from shooting there faces off when there predictably obtuse?"

Snape just smirked. "No." was all he replied and then pulled her along with the disconcerting sensation of apparition.

They arrived in front of a tall warn out Georgian terraced house. They had given her a parchment with the address at breakfast this morning, so she was spared the theatrics of the great reveal. They walked through the door into a dilapidated and dank hallway. They followed it to the end where a light shone under a door and voices could be heard arguing on the other side. Snape looked at her one more time. She triple checked her braided bun on the back of her head, held there with her silver hair sticks. She then proceeded to smooth away non-existent wrinkles from her emerald green silk Hanfu with silver detailing and trimming. She _may_ have picked it out on purpose. Not passive aggressive at all.

With a straitening of her shoulders, she nodded, and Snape opened the kitchen door so they could walk into the room. Everyone fell silent around the table at the sight of her. Sirius was the first dumb ass to speak up.

"You can't be serious! My little Freya (_Norse goddess of war_) is Snivellus's mysterious by-blow?" he hollered.

"_Excuse me_?!" Ayame asked thunderously.

"Sirius…." Warned Remus smelling the danger. Of course, he was ignored.

"Don't worry kiddo. I had fucked up parents too. The war will probably kill him and he won't be a concern for you anymore. I owe you a life debt. I could do the honors if you like?"

Ayame just whipped out her wand and shot a stupefy right in the middle of his condescending mug making him crash to the kitchen floor. "HAY!" Cried, Ron.

"Anyone else planning on being a retarded fuck twat today?" Ayame asked threateningly.

So of course, Ron proceeded to open his mouth and prove her correct. "I always knew you were just some deatheater's leftovers." He announced pridefully and to his mother horror. Snape was not going to take that laying down but Ayame beat him to it and gave Ron the same treatment as Sirius.

"Anyone else feeling especially suicidal?" No one said anything. The twins looked like they wanted to marry her, and Molly didn't know what to think.

"Did you still need me then headmaster or can I go unpack?"

"No. That was all dear. The contract was already signed and the leak was found. All children can go now. We'll leave Ronald where he is for now. Have a good evening dear."

Molly came out of her stupor. She straightened her youngest son so that he might be comfortable on the floor and said to Ginny. "Why don't you show Miss Snape to her room dear and help her get settled in? We'll have a late supper in the next hour or so. Off you go."

All the Weasley children left the kitchen with only Bill staying behind and they headed up the stairs to their respective rooms. Ginny lead her up three flight of stairs and then three short steps into the attic. "Hope you don't mind but there are no spare rooms left with the summer being here and all. I bunk with Hermione when she's here on the second floor. This is mostly storage up here but its been tidied up to make some room for you. Mom had us working all day to clean it up for you."

"Thank you. This will do nicely. I'm sorry you had to go to so much trouble on my behalf. I appreciate it."

While Ayame settled her trunk on the bed, Ginny looked at her speculatively like she was trying to figure her out.

As she unpacked some of her things, she decided to address Ginny first. "I noticed none of the kids except Ron were at all surprised by who I was. How did you know?"

"Harry. He eavesdropped on Snape and Mrs. Malfoy talking one night in the infirmary a little over a week ago. He learned a lot including who you really were."

"That's not easy to do. Severus is as sharp as they come. How did he manage it?"

Ginny took a moment more to asses her before answering. "He has an invisibility cloak. He went to visit Hermione while she was injured. Also, your dad was supposedly really upset, for Snape anyway so he wasn't as on point as he usually was."

"I see," said Ayame with a slight frown. She didn't like to hear how upset her father had truly been. Then she got a little ticked off.

"Of course, Harry had to go tell all of sundry the second he found out. He comes across like such an innocent wounded soul the world has wronged but he really is just one arrogant prat looking to kill everyone isn't he?" She groused while flicking her clothes in the available wardrobe with a bit too much zest.

Ginny turned Weasley red in the face "_HEY! _Harry hasn't done anything wrong so sod off!"

"Oh really? Think about it. Here's a scenario for you; Let's say the new minister was the dark lord himself and your father was placed as his trusted advisor in the ministry. During this time, you come into a spot of trouble with a couple of his soldiers and end up killing one of his lieutenants in a fight for survival and your put on the dark lord's shit list because of it. Luckily you have your dead mothers maiden name instead of your fathers or it would have gotten your only living relative killed because of it. Your hurt and in the hospital wing and during a visit at night your dad confesses his woes to a trusted friend…. Lupin. Harry takes advantage of your dads' momentary weakness and eavesdrops. Then the first thing he does with the private and dangerous information is leave to go tell everyone he knows in Gryffindor tower how you're related. If someone could eavesdrop on Snape, then someone like Pavarti or Miss Brown could easily overhear Harry and whoever he imperiously deemed should be told regardless of how you might feel. How long do you think it would take the gossip train to reach the wrong Slytherin? How long before Harry's loose fucking lips gets your only living relative killed? What kind of person does that? Who thinks to themselves, 'Oh look, I have a deadly secret I overhear so clearly I should go and tell everyone and commit murder?' What's worse is that night before we all went to 'rescue' Sirius had had so many opportunities to turn around before the worse happened. You saw yourself how both Hermione and I told him more than once that it was a trap but did, he listen? No. He was so wrapped up in himself as usually that he went and nearly got us all killed, and he didn't even give a shit until after the fact. What's worse, someone did lose family that night and ironically both Hermione and I almost died."

Ginny went on to of course say the worse possible thing in response, "Well, Harry didn't mean it and besides, it was just a death either who died."

"Just a death eater? Ginny, that was someone's dad. Someone you know! You go to school with Malfoy. All life is precious. This might be a war but in war, no one is blameless not even us. I will still fight for the light and my home, but I understand the true cost of every life I'm forced to take in the meantime. Every time I kill an enemy there are at least five other people I inadvertently hurt and possibly ruin. Those deatheaters all have families. They all have loved one who will cry over them just like I would cry over Snape's death or how your family would cry over yours. You need to understand; our enemies are people too. To them, we're the deatheaters and there fighting for their truth and their version of the light. I even feel the weight of Greybacks death. What if he had a wife? He was a twisted son of a bitch don't get me wrong but I feel guilt for his mate's loss at my hands. I guilt for the people who depended on him. It wasn't just kid's he turned that were in his pack but people whom the rest of the wizarding world saw as worthless. He was committed to his kind when no one else would help them. Ask Remus about the packs. I heard Dumbledore sent him to parley with the werewolves before. Also, if Harry doesn't feel bad about Mr. Malfoy's death then that just proves to me how little he concerns himself with others when it doesn't suit him. He shares potions and other classes with the son of the dead man and now a 15-year-old boy shoulders the significant responsibilities of his house for his school desk. His widow is in the kitchen downstairs. There are consequences to our actions. Harry doesn't consider the risks and costs until it's too late. How long before he puts someone you love in danger because of his lack of thought? How long till Ron is dead because of Harry?"

It was too much for Ginny. The 14-year-old girl was not ready for the philosophical truths around the war. Ayame also didn't know that this particular 14-year-old was a fool in love with the boy in question.

Ginny's face was blotchy with red and white contrasting blemishes. Her eyes were tearing up a bit and she looked like she was either going to be sick or blow a blood vessel. She just stomped her foot and hollered at Ayame. "Ron was Right! You are a deatheater sympathizer after all! You don't belong here if you won't stand by Harry!" And she proceeded to storm out of the attic.

Oops. Oh well. Que sera, sera.

It was less than a minute before the twins popped into existence before her seat on the bed. They grinned mischievously down at her.

"You were right about the eavesdropping," Said one of them. Possibly Fred, as he held up a fleshy earlike device.

"Yeah," said George. "You'll have to forgive our little sister. She's over the moon about Harry you see."

"Yeah and she's the baby of the family. We tend to coddle her a bit. The only girl of 7 children yeah?"

"What we-"  
"want to know is-"  
"How does a young thing like you-"  
"Get to be so philosophical?" asked the twins as they finished each other sentences. The three of them had already been acquainted through Hermione. Sharp as they are, they could tell she had money and convinced Ayame to invest in their future business. This was there first interactions where no business was taking place.

Ayame Just blushed. "Err, In Japan, my only companions were my tutors. I hated most of them, especially my Etiquette & decorum Professor. My Philosophy and Ethics teacher was the best though. He was one of my best friends truthfully and we would always talk and debate well past the scheduled teaching hour most days. His name was Haruto Sato and he was a 168-year-old wizard. Sort of like Dumbledore in a way but way better in my opinion. We still write to each other sometimes.

Both twins burst out laughing. "Well, that explains it. But don't be so hard on old Harry. He's had a rough go of things and he's had to learn quickly." Said Fred.

At this Ayame's face hardened a bit. "Don't get me wrong. Harry does have my sympathy. I can understand because until I came to England I was in a similar situation. Not exactly the same, I didn't have the whole weight of the nation resting of my shoulders or anything. My family was murdered by an evil political faction when I was little just like him and I was raised by a relative because of it, just like him. I was alone and Isolated and kept hidden for my safety just like he was, and I grew up with the threat of assassination hanging over my head just like him. So, I have an idea of what he's feeling, somewhat. I've never been a 'chosen one' mind you but I can relate. Because of this, I'm a little less forgiving when I'm forced to pay the price for his poor choices. He's just ignorant and naïve and someone has to straighten him out. I'm just not sure if I'm the right person to do that you know?"

"I guess…" said the twins together. She was a right buzzkill today.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Ayame settled into Grimmauld Place with only minor difficulties. Ron and Ginny were giving her a wide birth and death glares. The twins didn't mind her in the least and they were to busy getting ready to open their store in Diagon ally to care much about her. That suited her perfectly well. Molly was polite and friendly, but it was clear she wasn't going to be adopting Ayame like she would other lost lambs the women had come across. When Arthur learned that she was familiar with the muggle world and had studied it in it as a child (_cram school for her English before her mom was killed_), she'd became his new favorite dinner time conversationalist and it was clear to him she was the greatest thing since sliced bread because she indulged him without complaint. The people she became closest to were Mrs. Malfoy and Remus Lupin. The unlikely trio would spend time in the library together when they were all at HQ at the same time and discuss and debate every possible topic. Each had a unique perspective, one a pureblood socialite, the other a foreigner witch with an outsider's point of view and Lupin the werewolf who had always been oppressed by English wizarding society. Mrs. Malfoy usually wouldn't have designed to converse with either of them but her son being infected had changed a few things for her.

Draco himself would sometimes sit in and listen but he very rarely joined the discussions themselves. Ayame and Draco weren't friends per se but they seemed to have developed a mutual understanding of sorts. As Draco adjusted to his new senses and body, Ayame used the empty space of her attic bedroom to spar with him when Lupin and his mother were out on Order business. He got to test out his new reflexes and Ayame got to practice her martial arts.

The most irritating person had to be Sirius. When she learned about his unjust stint in Azkaban, she became more tolerant and understanding. Mrs. Malfoy explained about the Black family's tendency to be a little mad sometimes from inbreeding as well. Whenever Sirius wasn't gone on his unknown mission, he would seek her out and try to convince her about how terrible her father truly was like she needed to enlighted or saved somehow. It was as though he couldn't marry together the reality of oweing a life debt to someone who not only liked but was loyal to his lifetime nemesis. It took everything she had not to string him up by the family jewels.

Her exams had gone well, and she was glad to of had the advantage of a little extra study time. Everyone was eagerly awaiting their results, but they were told to only expect them some time around late July early August. The times Ayame really lived for were her father's visits. They would go down into the potion's lab together in the basement and brew for the Orders stores in a comfortable silence. Snape would watch over her work and he would either catch her mistakes and correct her or show he little tricks he learned to improve upon a potion. She loved it. He couldn't come around very often though much to her everlasting disappointment.

* * *

It was one of those rare occasions that Snape came to visit so the two of them were sequestered in the basement together. This time Severus was experimenting so Ayame wasn't allowed to help. Ayame could tell he was in an unusually good mood (for Snape anyway) and she wondered what had brought it on. She was afraid to ask in case she ruined it, so she refrained from asking and settled herself on the cot in the corner of the lab to do her transfiguration meditations.

They passed some hours together like this before Ayame began to feel the tall tale signs of the feathers sprouting out of her skin. She concentrated harder and was determined to successfully transform this time. With a surprising lack of pain, she felt her insides begin to shift. She suddenly felt her whole body begin to lighten in weight and begin to be stretched out. The scents of the potion's ingredients dulled. The sensation could only be compared to how a full-color tv suddenly being reverted to the first ever model with its unclear black and white images. She couldn't tell what her eyesight was like since her eyes were still closed. Her sense of hearing dulled as well. She figured birds didn't have a great sense of hearing either. (_A/N: Not true. Bird's don't have the same range of sound as ppl but they hear faster than humans do. They pick up individual note better than humans_) Her arms thinned out and her fingers morphed together, and her face began to elongate. 'Yup, must be a bird of some kind.' Thought Ayame.

When she felt her shifting body settle into its new skin, she opened her eyes. "squawk!" she 'said' in fright. The world was an explosion of color! She could see hues and rays of light she didn't even know existed. Her range of vision nearly tripled and she felt she could almost see into the back of her head. What surprised her most is she could _see _magic as though it were a tangible thing. The mark on her fathers' arm was a whole new level of sinister to her now. She could see it feeding off his magical core like a parasite and she saw a golden thread wrapped around his core as well. She realized it was a magical vow of some kind. NOT GOOD!

(A/N_: fun fact- Bird see in ultraviolet spectrum as well as the others so like humans but with more... and have a far superior and wide range of vision. Also, they can physically see the earth's magnetic field. Talk about a bird's eye view! So, I took this and turned it into seeing magic and wards for the story. Creative license!) _

"Screech!" She let out in fright and Snape spun around to see what the mater was. In a panic, she flapped her wings and toppled off the cot. She felt herself expanding until she filled the available space in the room. Something hot sloshed onto her skin and she screeched again.

Snape was crushed against the basement wall and banged the palm of his hand against her feathered hide that pressed against him. "Turn back Ayame! Turn back!" he wheezed out.

She concentrated and thought about her human self and then suddenly she was back, splayed out on the basement floor with potions burns across her lower legs.

From her place on the floor, she looked over at Snape. "What happened?"

"Your form is a bloody Occamy is what happened." Said, Snape. He proceeded to put the lab back to rights. From the storage room, he grabbed his burn paste and handed it over to Ayame so she could address her burns.

"I thought I was a bird for Circe's sake." She groused.

"Technically your half bird half snake or more succinctly put a feathered serpent." Replied Severus.

Ayame snorted. "It's a little poetic if you think about it. You're a Slytherin and I'm a Ravenclaw. It would make sense for me to turn into a combination of the two."

"Hmm, indeed." He concurred. He was secretly quite proud that he had enough influence on her life so late in the game as it was; that he could have possibly affected something as profound as her Aniamgus transformation.

"Ah! My wand!" Ayame cried out again.

"What is it now?!" Snape was getting a little tired of her dramatics.

"Nothing. It's just, I wonder if it's just a coincidence or if Ollivander somehow knew. The decorative detail on my new wand is a Jade Occamy. Here, have a look."

Ayame handed over her new wand to him. He hadn't seen it completed yet since Ayame had selected the raw materials. It really was quite beautiful. Now the random embellishment of the Occamy had more meaning. It made Severus uncomfortable to think that the Old Wandmaker has that kind of insight into people. He could only guess what Ollivander may have seen in him when he had bought his own wand. Nothing good most likely.

"We will likely never know. It's probably best if you keep the truth of your transformations to yourself for now. Practice in your room when you're alone. An Occamy with human intelligence may be very useful to you in the future. Practice your flight _only_ after you can control and maintain your side. Understood?" Severus instructed her as he returned the wand to her.

A/N: What did you all think of the Animagus form I chose for her? Yes, no? let me know in the comments. Up next, they catch a worm and more people show up at Grimmauld Place. How do they react to the Malfoys and news of Ayame's identity? Also, Dumbledore fucks up!


End file.
